Acht Mächte in Einem
by Betakuecken
Summary: Harry ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein und das gilt auch für unseren allseits beliebten Zaubertränkelehrer. Und was haben die Malfoys damit zu tun? Nun, ich kann nur sagen: Lest es nach und findet es heraus! ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

Hlli hallo!Hier versuche ich mich jetzt mal mit meiner ersten Harry Potter Fic.

Über Kommis würde ich mich riesig fereuen!

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 1**

**Fragen und Enthüllungen**

Der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten und die Blätter bunt gefärbt. Lauwarm schien die Sonne vom Himmel auf die drei Hogwarts- Schüler, die am See spazieren gingen. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, um genau zu sein.

„Sag mal, Harry, was denkst du, was Du - weißt – schon – wer als nächstes plant?", hakt Ron nach, während er einen Blick mit Hermine tauscht. Gespannte Stille tritt ein. Dann, ganz plötzlich und mit unschuldiger Miene, antwortet der Angesprochene.

„Keine Ahnung!"

Es ist eine Lüge. Und das weiß Harry, aber warum seine Freunde noch mehr in Gefahr bringen, als sie es schon sind?

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du weißt doch in letzter Zeit immer, was hier vor sich geht!" Das Mädchen betrachtet den Schwarzhaarigen entgeistert.

Harry war weiter gegangen, als seine Freundin begonnen hatte, zu schreien. Sie steht in einigen Metern Entfernung und Ron zwischen ihnen. Er hat keine Ahnung, zu wem er jetzt halten soll, immerhin sind beide seine Freunde. Einerseits hat Hermine ja recht, mit dem was sie sagt. Harry verheimlicht ihnen etwas und das passt ihnen nicht. Natürlich sagen sie nichts und warten, bis er zu ihnen kommt, um es ihnen zu erzählen. Aber wie lange sollen sie denn noch warten? Anderseits ist Harry sein erster und vor allem einziger, bester Freund, den er hat. Die Brüllerei der Gryffindor wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als Hagrids Stimme zu ihnen herüber getragen wird.

Der Halbriese scheint mit jemanden zu schimpfen, wenn man das so nennen kann. Er zieht mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung am Arm der Person und diese wird unsanft zu Boden gerissen. Zum Vorschein kommt Draco Malfoy. Ron und Hermine verziehen angewidert das Gesicht.

„Was macht das Frettchen denn hier!", mosert der Rothaarige und schaut fragend zu seinen Freunden.

„Ich wette, er hat uns belauscht und erzählt es dann seinem Papa!", höhnt Hermine und ergötzt sich an Malfoys ängstlichem Gesicht, dessen Grund wohl Hagrid ist. Der schleift ihn nämlich gerade ziemlich grob in ihre Richtung.

„Hallo!", grüßt er sie und sieht dann finster zu seiner Beute.

„Hab den DA gefunden!" Der Riese deutet auf ein Gebüsch in der Nähe.

„Er hat euch bestimmt belauscht!", verkündet er und sein, zuvor düsterer Blick, wandert zu Harry, um fest zu stellen, dass er wohl den Slytherin beobachtet. Der Blonde hat seine hoffnungslosen Befreiungsversuche aufgegeben und betrachtet nun den Boden. Nicht ahnend, was nun kommen würde.

„Bring´ ihn zu Dumbledore! Er soll ihn bestrafen, Snape würde es ihm nur wieder durch gehen lassen!"

Ron und Hermine grinsen schadenfroh zu Draco, Harry hingegen seufzt. _Dieser ganze unnötige Stress!_

Der Dunkelhaarige hat schon längst bemerkt, dass sich der junge Malfoy verändert hat, genau wie er selbst. Er sieht auch keinen Grund mehr, weshalb er sich mit ihm streiten sollte. Harry tritt an Hagrid und Draco heran und löst langsam die Pranke des Riesen vom Arm des anderen, was alle überrascht. „Lass ihn, Hagrid. Es gibt nichts, was er hätte hören können oder daheim erzählen, was seine Eltern nicht schon wüßten." Verwirrt folgen ihm vier Augenpaare, eines davon sturmgrau.

Harry steigt die Treppe zum Schloss empor und verschwindet dann im Inneren. Sich völlig im Klaren, was er angerichtet hat.

„Was war denn das jetzt? Die wissen schon alles! Woher und von wem!", aufgebracht und total ratlos, philosophieren die beiden weiter. Hagrid und Malfoy nicht beachtend.

„Wer soll ihnen das denn gesagt haben? Ich meine, dass die Malfoys Todesser sind, ist doch bekannt! Wer also sollte ihnen gesagt haben, was hier vor sich geht!" Ron neben ihr, kann bloß nicken.

„Du hast recht! Keiner hier würde denen was sagen! Schon gar nicht Harry!", platzt es dann doch aus ihm heraus. Durch ein leises Lachen, fahren die beiden zusammen.

„So sicher, Weasly?", vernehmen sie die schmierige Stimme hinter sich. Snape. Das Gesicht des Professors wird von einem wissenden Lächeln geziert. Es scheint, als wolle er ihnen gerade zu zeigen, dass er weiß, was sie nicht wissen. Das Grinsen des Zaubertränkelehrers verschwindet wieder. Er blafft Hagrid an.

„Verschwinde!" Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutet er Draco, das Gleiche zu tun. Der Halbriese hebt die Fäuste.

„Wenn du den beiden was tust!" Und damit stapft er von dannen. Die beiden übrig gebliebenen, stehen nun alleine vor dem Lehrer.

„Mit kommen!", faucht dieser und schreitet voran. Sie folgen ihm in sein Büro, wo er die schwere Holztür ins Schloss schmeißt.

Nun sind Fetzen wütender Sätze zu hören, die unverkennlich von Snape kommen. Draco lehnt an der Tür und presst ein Ohr an das Holz. Er kann nicht viel verstehen, aber das, was er mit bekommt, reicht ihm völlig. _Haltet Draco da raus.._ , und dann noch _... kommt noch genug auf ihn zu!_ Das Gespräch scheint um ihn zu gehen. Es ist schon merkwürdig, alle scheinen ein Geheimnis zu haben. Selbst seine Eltern verheimlichen etwas vor ihm. Allerdings werden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als ihn etwas an der Schulter berührt. Er dreht sich um und steht einem lächelnden Harry Potter gegenüber.

Harry lächelt verständnisvoll, er kann es sich gut vorstellen, wie es in dem Blonden arbeitet. Er hat das, was durch die Tür zu hören gewesen war, auch mit bekommen. Der Slytherin muss sich zwangsläufig fragen, was er, Harry, mit seinen Eltern zu tun hat. Jedoch hat das alles noch Zeit, jetzt gilt es etwas anderes zu erledigen.

„Würdest du mich vorbei lassen? Ich muss meinen Freunden aus der Patsche helfen!" Er schiebt den anderen zur Seite. In den Schatten, wohl gemerkt, dass man ihn nicht mehr sehen kann. Das scheint dem Blonden jedoch nicht auf zu fallen. Harry öffnet die Tür.

Snape verstummt augenblicklich, als die Tür auf geht. Hinter sich schließt der Schwarzhaarige die Tür wieder. Nun steht Draco alleine auf dem Gang. Er versucht noch einmal, etwas durch die Tür mit zu bekommen. Doch dieses mal scheint es nicht zu gelingen. Man hat den Raum wohl verhext, damit niemand mithören kann. Beleidigt schleicht der Junge davon.

„Harry, da bist du ja! Sag ihm, dass wir dem Frettchen nichts getan haben und ihm auch nichts gesagt haben!", legt sein bester Freund los, Hermine nickend neben sich. Snape folgt dem Gespräch wortlos. Es ist ihm egal, ob die beiden nun etwas getan haben, oder nicht. Harry allerdings scheint es nicht so zu gehen. Er wendet sich dem Lehrer zu und grinst.

„Heute spinnen echt alle! Sie hätten doch nichts erzählen können, wenn sie nichts wissen! Ich bringe sie jetzt in den Turm!" Der Tränkemeister mustert ihn skeptisch an.

„Meinst du, wir können das riskieren?", hakt er dann nach.

_Wie kann er so ruhig bleiben in der Gegenwart dieses Idioten!_ Ron kocht vor Wut, nicht auf Harry, nein , eher wegen seiner Unwissenheit. Und dem Mädchen neben sich, muss es genau so gehen, wie er mit einem Seitenblick fest stellt.

„Komm, lass sie jetzt gehen. Du hast noch was zu erledigen. Oder hast du das vergessen?"

Der Grünäugige deutet seinen Freunden, ihm nach zu kommen und so verlassen sie den Kerker.

Als sie jedoch außer Hörweite sind, beginnen sie zu Fluchen, was das Zeug hält. Und dann kommt das, was kommen musste. „Was hast du eigentlich mit Snape zu tun, dass du ihn schon mit DU ansprichst?", will nun die Braunhaarige wissen. Harry lächelt wissend, gibt jedoch keine Antwort, was die anderen anspornt weiter zu fragen. Erfolglos! Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum, verabschiedet sich Harry mit den Worten, dass er noch was zu erledigen habe.

Hastig spurtet er die Gänge entlang, zur buckligen Hexe hin. Im Geheimgang verschwindet er dann, um kurze Zeit später aus dem Honigtopf zu treten. Vor sich, auf der Straße erblickt er die Person, mit der er hier verabredet ist. Der schwarzhaarige Mann steht da und scheint die Gegend ab zu suchen. Leise stellt er sich hinter die Person.

„Suchst du jemanden?", fragt er mit unschuldiger Stimme. Severus dreht sich um, ein amüsiertes Lächeln huscht über seine Züge, etwas das man nicht oft bestaunen kann. Und schon gar nicht jeder, denn es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Jetzt nicht mehr. Komm wir gehen!" Er zerrt den Jungen mit sich an einen weniger belebten Ort. „Da wir nur noch wenig Zeit haben, werden wir apparieren! Aber komm nicht auf die Idee, den anderen zu sagen, dass du das kannst!" So verschwinden sie.

In einem kleinen Londoner Hinterhof, tauchen sie wieder auf. Durch eine Hintertür betreten sie einen Pub und kaum hat sie der Wirt entdeckt, kommt er auf sie zu geeilt. Tom begrüßt die Neuankömmlinge und führt sie in einen abgetrennten Raum, in dem ein Tisch steht und vier Stühle darum. Zwei davon sind schon besetzt. Harry bestellt zwei Butterbier und lässt sich dann zwischen Severus und einer der verhüllten Gestalten nieder.

Unterdessen rätseln Ron und Hermine über das seltsame Verhalten ihres besten Freundes.

„Er verheimlicht uns etwas! In letzter Zeit verschwindet er ständig, um dann einfach wieder auf zu tauchen!", energisch schüttelt sie den Kopf. „ Und dazu kommt noch das seltsame Verhalten von Professor Snape! Unser Lieblingsleherer verschwindet auch immer dann, wenn Harry weg ist!"

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte der Rothaarige geflüstert. Nun starrten sich die beiden an.

„Ron, du meinst doch nicht, dass die was miteinander haben... oder?", entgeistert schaut Hermine den anderen an.

„Nein! Aber sie haben ein gemeinsames Geheimnis. Und ist dir schon mal auf gefallen, dass die Gryffindors weniger Punkte von ihm abgezogen bekommen?", nachdenklich sitzen die Freunde da und starren in die Flammen.

Die Zeit fliegt nur so dahin und die Uhr zeigt bereits an, dass es schon 00.30 Uhr ist. „Er ist immer noch weg! Glaubst du, ihm ist was zugestoßen?" Hermine blickt etwas verängstigt.

„Bestimmt nicht!", winkt Ron ab und man kann einfach nicht überhören, dass etwas Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit schwingt.

Plötzlich herrscht Stille, sie hatten das Portraitloch aufgehen hören. Aufmerksam lauschen sie in die Dunkelheit, bis sie Schritte vernehmen. Ihre Blicke liegen auf dem dunklen Durchgang, aus deren Schwärze sich nun eine Gestalt kristallisiert. Und da ist er, Harry.

Etwas überrascht bleibt er stehen und sieht seine beiden Freunde an.

„Ihr seid noch wach?", staunt er und fällt in einen der Sessel.

„Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", schimpft Hermine. Müde betrachtet er erst ein Gesicht und dann das andere. „Aber mir geht's doch gut, oder?", erwidert er und trabt in sein Bett. Die Zurückgebliebenen tun es ihm gleich.

Der folgende Morgen ist ein Samstag, was heißt, dass die Schüler ausschlafen dürfen. Sprich, das, was Harry macht. Die letzte Nacht war anstrengend und vor allem, lang, gewesen. Severus hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, seine Diskussion zu beenden.

Letztlich war er dennoch als Verlierer gegangen, was ihm nicht gepasst hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Harry nicht vor, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen. Da würde er nur wieder von unangenehmen Fragen gelöchert werden und darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.

Unterdessen sitzt ein Slytherin an seinem Tisch, um zu essen. Sein Blick jedoch schweift unaufhörlich durch die Halle, auf der Suche nach einer Person. Doch die kommt nicht. Vielleicht hat er ihn verpasst? Wäre kein Wunder, da Pansy Parkinson neben ihm sitzt und ihn zu schwallt. Selbst, als das Wiesel und das Schlammblut auf tauchen, ist er nicht dabei. Ob es ihm nicht gut geht?

Aus seinem Haus hat niemand die Veränderung des Blonden mit bekommen. Immerhin versteckt er es auch gut. Hinter einer kalten und gefühllosen Maske. Er ist ein Malfoy und hat somit keine Gefühle!

Falsch! Er hat welche und das schlimmste daran ist, dass er sie, so sehr er es auch versucht, nicht unterdrücken kann. Er hat sich verliebt, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen will. Außerdem würde der andere sich eh nie darauf einlassen, immerhin sind sie ja Feinde! Und wenn er ihm seine Gefühle gestehen würde, dann wäre er am Abend gewiss Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 in der Schule. Und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

Die Stunden vergingen viel zu schnell und es war Zeit zum Mittagessen. Nun steht auch der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor auf. Nach dem er sich im Bad frisch gemacht und angezogen hat, trottet er gemütlich in die große Halle. Viel essen kann er nicht und der Blick, der auf ihm ruht, änderte nichts daran. Kurz schaut Harry auf und in die Augen des Tränkeleherers, der einen Blick drauf hat, der heißen soll: Ess gefälligst was! Ron und Hermine, die neben ihm sitzen, lassen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn aus zu horchen. Wiederholt erfolglos!

Als sich der Schwarzhaarige dann erhebt, folgt ihm ein graues Augenpaar. Draco hatte Harry sofort entdeckt, als er die Halle betreten hatte. Es ging ihm also gut!

_Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum ihm Onkel Sev nichts getan hat, gestern!_

Von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, hat er den anderen aus den Augen verloren. _Mist!_

Die darauf folgenden Tage verlaufen alle fast gleich. Harry verschwindet und mit ihm Snape. Niemand kann sagen, wo sie sich aufhalten, dann tauchen sie wieder auf und es ist so, als ob sie nie weg gewesen wären.

Das verrückte jedoch ist, dass sich Snape und Harry auf einmal glänzend verstehen. Gryffindor ist ohne die ständigen Punktabzüge, die Ihnen Snape immer gegeben hatte, das führende Haus. Ron wird es allmählich Leid, seine Fragen nicht beantwortet zu bekommen.

„Jetzt red doch endlich! Was hast du mit diesem Typ zu tun!"

Er ist außer sich vor Zorn, es geht schon so weit, dass er Harry grob am Arm packt und zu sich herum reißt. Die Situation scheint zu eskalieren und selbst Hermine kann nichts ausrichten. Harry steht seelenruhig da und tut desinteressiert gegenüber Ron.

„Red schon, oder hast du Angst, dass Snape dir was tut!", kommt es von dem rothaarigen Jungen.

Draco, gefolgt von seinen Gorillas, stößt zu ihnen. Der Blonde traut seinen Augen nicht. Was macht das Wiesel denn da? Er bedroht Harry! SEINEN Harry! _Ok. Selbstbeherrschung, niemand darf das erfahren! Außerdem bin ich nicht schwul!_ Erhobenen Hauptes geht der Slytherin auf die Gruppe zu.

„Hey Wiesel! Kannst du dich nicht mit jemandem streiten, der genauso dumm ist wie du!" 

Ups! Falscher Satz! Außerdem hatte er eben Potter verteidigt, auch wenn es nur indirekt war. Der Satz jedoch scheint den anderen nur noch mehr an zu stacheln. Draco würde ja selber mit mischen, aber er will noch etwas leben, denn Ron ist größer und stärker, als er selbst, was bedeutet, dass er keine Chance hat. Er hatte es vermasselt, wenn das Wiesel Harry zu Brei verarbeiten würde, konnte er sich auf was freuen. Harry würde es ihm sicher heim zahlen!

„Was will unser Oberfrettchen denn hier? Willst du dich auch mit mir anlegen!", brüllt Ron, der noch immer Harry fest hält, jedoch Malfoy anvisiert. Etwas erschrocken über den Ausbruch, weicht der Blonde zurück. Gerade, als Ron erneut an Harry gewandt, weiter schreien kann, werden sie unterbrochen.

„Auseinander!"

Stille. Selbst die Schaulustigen um sie herum, sind verstummt. Dumbledore war erschienen, mit ihm Snape. Dieser ist es auch gewesen, der die Stimme erhoben hatte. Mit finsterem Blick mustert er einen nach dem anderen. Dann bleibt sein Blick an Harry kleben, wandert zu seinem Arm und von dort zu Ron. Mit wenigen Schritten steht der Lehrer bei den beiden und entfernt die Hand des Rothaarigen vom Arm seines Opfers.

„Was sollte das, Weasly?", zischt er mit bedrohlichem Ton. Der Gryffindor wird ganz klein, bevor er antwortet.

„Nichts!"

Snapes Augen huschen zu Draco, der noch immer wie angewurzelt da steht. „Mr. Malfoy, was ist hier passiert?" Draco wirkt überrumpelt, antwortet dann aber.

„Das Wiesel wollte Harry schlagen!" Kurz und bündig.

„Gar nicht wahr!", verteidigt Ron sich. Hermine hält ihn fest, denn sie kennt den Jungen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich auf den Slytherin stürzen würde.

„Warum glauben sie ihm immer alles! Der erzählt bloß Lügen!", schreit Ron hysterisch, dass es in den Gängen echot. Es herrscht eine geladene Atmosphäre, fast schon greifbar. Man kann gerade zu hören, wie es knistert. Dann unterbricht Harry das Ganze.

„Er regt sich darüber auf, dass ich nichts erzähle, Severus." Er ignoriert die großen, fragenden Augen der Umherstehenden, geflissentlich.

„Ich wäre übrigens auch ohne deine Hilfe zurecht gekommen. Aber Danke! Dir übrigens auch Danke, DRACO!"

Angesprochener stutzt. Dann fällt es ihm siedendheiß wieder ein. _Er hat es bemerkt, scheiße!_

Und so verlässt Harry den Ort und verschwindet um eine Ecke, in den nächsten Gang. Snape beordert Ron in sein Büro, um sich eine Strafarbeit ab zu holen. Und der Rest, der Umherstehenden, verzieht sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Niemand hat Interesse daran, eine Strafarbeit von dem Zaubertränkeleherer zu bekommen.

Nur der blonde Slytherin steht noch an Ort und Stelle. Harry hatte ihn beim Namen genannt. Und das aller Beste war, bei seinem Vornamen und in freundlichem Tonfall! Innerlich jubilierend, dreht er sich nun auch um und läuft voran. Die anderen beiden würden ihm Komentarlos folgen.

Mittlerweile sind zwei Monate vergangen und die Weihnachtsferien stehen an. Wie üblich packen alle ihre Koffer, bis auf Harry. Er wird wie jedes Jahr, hier in Hogwarts bleiben.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mit zu uns, Harry?", versucht es Hermine ein letztes Mal, den Dunkelhaarigen zu überzeugen.

„Nein! Ich werde hier bleiben. Aber danke, dass du fragst.", lächelt er sie an und widmet sich dann wieder seinem Buch. Nebenbei wirft er einen Blick zu Ron, der bei seinen Brüdern sitzt. Seit der Auseinandersetzung auf dem Flur, spricht er kein Wort mehr mit Harry. Was ihn natürlich etwas betrübt, er sich aber nicht anmerken lässt. Besser, der Sturkopf hält sich von ihm fern und ist in Sicherheit.

Der Zug ist gerade hinter der Kurve verschwunden, als eine dunkle Gestalt hinter Harry tritt. „Und, was machen wir jetzt? Immerhin haben wir das ganze Schloß für uns."

Harry dreht sich um. „Nun, wir könnten etwas verbotenes tun, wie in den Wald gehen und uns amüsieren!" Ein breites Grinsen hat sich auf das, sonst erwachsene, Gesicht gelegt.

„Harry, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir etwas trainieren würden? Der Kampf ist nicht mehr weit. Und außerdem wird Voldemort auch nicht untätig herumsitzen." Der Angesprochene macht kehrt und läuft ins Schloß zurück.

„Ich weiß, Dad! Übrigens bin ich am Wochenende bei Lucius und Narzissa. Sie haben mich eingeladen." Die Gestalt wendet sich dem Jungen zu. „Und mich nicht? So was!" Harry lächelt.

„Ein bisschen auffällig, wenn du zu oft bei ihnen bist, Dad. Außerdem werde ich ja nicht über Nacht bleiben, nur zum Essen. Sie wollten mir etwas mitteilen und es hörte sich sehr wichtig an!"

Es ist Samstag und eine Frau sitzt vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Sohn kommt im Laufschritt herein und baut sich vor ihr auf.

„Warum darf ich heute abend nicht mit essen, Mum? Ich finde das nicht fair, wenn ihr mir nicht mal den Grund nennt!", empört sich der Junge. Narzissa Malfoy blickt ihren Sohn an, dann antwortet sie. „Nun, es handelt sich um ein Geschäftsessen. Es ist eine sehr wichtige Besprechung, an der Kinder nichts zu suchen haben." Draco schnauft sauer.

„Ich bin 16! Und kein Kind mehr! Also lasst euch etwas besseres einfallen!", schreit der Blonde nun.

„Draco!", donnert eine weitere Stimme durch den Raum. Stille. Angesprochener dreht sich um. „Dad!" Lucius macht einige Schritte auf seinen Sohn zu, bevor er stehen bleibt.

„Du tust, was wir sagen! Ab in dein Zimmer und keine Widerworte!", murrend fügt sich Draco seinem Vater. _Sicher wieder einer seiner Todesser- Freunde!_

Um 19 Uhr klingelt es dann an der Tür. Narzissa geht öffnen, um die erwartete Person zu entdecken. „Wenn du alleine kommst, bist du immer pünktlich, woran liegt das?", begrüßt sie den Jungen amüsiert. „An Dad?", entgegnet er und grüßt Lucius.

„Hunger?", fragt dieser und der Dunkelhaarige nickt. „Dann lass uns beim Essen weiter reden." Zu dritt begeben sie sich in den Speisesaal.´

Der Blonde hatte die Haustür gehört und neugierig, wie er ist, war er nicht in seinem Zimmer geblieben. Er wollte nicht mehr nur ausgeschlossen werden. Vom oberen Treppenabsatz hatte er beobachtet, wie seine Mutter die Tür öffnete. Leider blieb ihm der unbekannte Besucher verborgen. Auch war ihm nicht vergönnt, die Stimme richtig zu hören.

„Nun, ich muss sagen, das Essen ist mal wieder unübertrefflich!", lobt der Gryffindor und lächelt Nazissa an.

„Danke, lieb von dir."

Schweigend wird das Besteck nieder gelegt.

„Also, was gibt es denn Wichtiges, dass ihr mich her bestellt?", erkundigt Harry sich und betrachtet seine Gastgeber.

„Ja, es ist so, dass der Lord uns gegenüber misstrauisch wird. Wir haben leider keine Ahnung weshalb, aber er hat vor ein paar Tagen alle zu sich gerufen.", beginnt Lucius. „Verstehe. Und weiter?" Narzissa seufzt.

„Nun, er hat es uns nicht direkt gesagt, aber..." „ .. Sie will sagen, dass er es in die Runde gesagt hat, aber uns damit gemeint hat, beziehungsweise, drohen wollte.", beendet Mr. Malfoy für seine Frau. Harry nickt, schaut einen Moment lang die Gesichter der beiden an.

„Mit was hat er euch gedroht?" Nun kann die Frau sich nicht länger zurück halten, sie schluchzt auf.

„Er hat.. hat gesagt, dass er das wichtigste im Leben desjenigen zerstören wird, dass... dass derjenige hat." Lucius Augen sind ebenfalls betrübt. „Man kann das Ganze auch so verstehen: Wenn ihr mich hintergeht, stirbt Draco."

Der Malfoy - Erbe hatte sich leise die Treppe herunter geschlichen, als die Esszimmertür geschlossen war und hatte an der Flügeltür gelauscht. Nach dem, was er gehört hat, wäre es ihm lieber, das nicht getan zu haben. Doch nun erklingt von Drinnen wieder eine Stimme. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauscht er angespannt weiter.

Harry hat den anderen einige Minuten gegeben, um sich zu beruhigen. Nun steht er auf und stellt sich ans Fenster. „Und wie ich euch kenne, weiß Draco auch nicht, dass ihr als Spione für Dumbledore, oder eher für mich, arbeitet?"

Durch die Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe, kann er ein deutliches kopfschütteln, seines Freundes, sehen. „Hm. Warum habt ihr ihm nichts gesagt? Ich meine, euch hätte klar sein müssen, dass so etwas passieren kann. Und das Voldemort Draco dann als Druckmittel benutzen wird, war voraus zu sehen!", endet er, seine Stimme ist nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher in einem nachdenklichem Tonfall.,

Draco vor der Tür ist übel. Voldemort wollte ihn töten! Warum? Und weshalb hatten seine Eltern ihm das alles nicht erzählt? Er hatte ein Gott verdammtes Recht darauf, es zu erfahren! Immerhin war er nun wirklich kein so kleines Kind mehr, für das ihn seine Eltern hin und wieder noch hielten. Wohl auch in diesem Fall. Nun erhebt sein Vater wieder die Stimme.

„Es ist so, dass wir unseren Sohn von allem, was mit dem Lord zu tun hat, so weit wie möglich fern halten wollen. Er soll so wenig wie möglich damit in Berührung kommen! Wir sind seine Eltern und hielten es für das Beste."

Es ist eine, wie soll man sagen, nicht ausreichende Begründung, dass wissen die Malfoys. Aber für sie ist das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Harry sagt nichts dazu, es ist ihm klar, dass die beiden den Jungen schützen wollen.

„Ich verstehe euch ja, aber ihr könnt ihn nicht von allem fern halten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es am Besten ausdrücken soll, aber durch eure kalte und abweisende Art, die ihr ihm gegenüber an den Tag legt... eure Behandlung ihm gegenüber, nun,... sie färbt ab."

Narzissa und Lucius schauen ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wie sollen wir das verstehen?"

Harry lächelt müde.

„Er ist anderen Menschen gegenüber so, wie ihr zu ihm seit. Er weiß es nicht besser, er kennt von zu Hause nichts anderes, er hat es so gelernt. Es ist die falsche Weise, ihn schützen zu wollen. Ihn auf diese Weise abzustumpfen, dass er nicht verletzt wird, bringt gar nichts. Das bereitet ihm über die Dauer nur Kummer und Schmerz. Ihr müsst ihn damit konfrontieren, was vor sich geht!

Hallo, er ist 16 und kein Kleinkind, dass sich nicht wehren kann! Draco ist äußerst talentiert und er kann schnell lernen. Aber dazu muss man ihm vertrauen und ihm etwas beibringen. Versteht ihr, was ich sagen will? Ich habe Draco über die Jahre hin gut kennen gelernt und ich kann euch wohl Dinge über ihn sagen, die weder er, noch ihr über ihn wisst. Und genau das ist der Fehler! Diese Dinge müsstet ihr mir sagen können. Draco ist in Wirklichkeit auf euch angewiesen und braucht euch. Er leidet unter eurer Behandlung! Er mag eine perfekte Maske tragen, aber die beginnt langsam zu bröckeln. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann zerbricht seine Seele an Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung!"

Harry hat sich während dieser Rede wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder gelassen und mustert nun die Gesichter seiner Gegenüber. Sie hatten ihm schweigend zu gehört.

„Aber er hat doch immer gesagt, er hätte Freunde.", meint dann Narzissa leise.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelt abermals.

„Aber was sind das für Freunde, die ihm nur folgen, weil er aus einer reichen und einflussreichen Familie kommt? Es interessiert sie nur die Machtposition, an die sie kommen, wenn sie sich mit ihm zeigen. Keiner will wissen, wie es ihm geht. Draco ist meistens alleine und ich sehe ihm an, dass er traurig ist.

Aber jeder Annäherungsversuch, den ich gemacht habe, wurde von ihm abgeblockt. Ihr habt ihm bei gebracht, mich zu hassen. Sicher, es ist von vorne herein klar, dass man, wenn man mit mir befreundet ist, automatisch in Gefahr kommen kann. Ich mache euch auch gar keinen Vorwurf daraus, allerdings war er vom Tag seiner Geburt an, immer in Gefahr."

Stumme Tränen benetzen das Gesicht Dracos. Wie konnte diese Person so viel über ihn wissen? Wer war das? Und war das alles wirklich der Grund, weshalb seine Eltern ihn so behandelt hatten? Nur um ihn zu beschützen?

„Lucius, Narzissa. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, euch noch was zu sagen."

Die Blicke der beiden heben sich. Tauschen sich kurz aus und dann sehen sie zu ihrem Gast. Was wohl nun kommen würde? Gerade, als der blonde Mann etwas sagen will, legt Harry einen Finger an die Lippen. Neugierig folgen sie ihm mit den Augen, als er sich erhebt und zur Tür läuft. Dann, leise, wie alle seine Bewegungen, öffnet er.

Die Augen der beiden Erwachsenen weiten sich entsetzt, als sie den blonden Jungen am Boden liegen sehen. Der überrascht nach hinten um gekippt war. Langsam öffnet er wieder die Augen und schaut auf ein schwarzes paar Schuhe, die unter einer ebenfalls schwarzen Hose, heraus schauen.

„Draco!" Schon ist seine Mutter bei ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir was getan!" Fast schon panisch untersucht Narzissa ihren Sohn. Ein amüsiertes Lachen, unterbricht ihre Tätigkeit. Neben Draco erklingt plötzlich eine, ihm sehr bekannte, Stimme.

Als er den Kopf in eben diese Richtung dreht, entdeckt er niemand anders, als Harry Potter!

Und er lächelt.

„Narzissa, ich sagte zwar mehr Zuwendung, aber aus Glas ist unser Dickschädel hier auch nicht!" Damit wuschelt er einmal durch die Haare des Slytherin.

Ende Teil 1 

So, dass war es auch schon fürs erste. Wie findet ihr es?

Ich hoffe, dass Harrys Meinung in dem Gespräch so rüber gekommen ist wie ich wollte. Es ist verdammt schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden! Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen!

Bye, Mitani


	2. Chapter 2

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 2**

**Verschwunden**

****

Draco weiß absolut nicht, was er denken oder fühlen soll. Da ist jemand, der sich um ihn sorgt und ihn vermutlich besser kennt, als jeder andere. Andererseits ist dieser jemand, kein geringerer, als Harry Potter persönlich.

Gut, er hatte mit bekommen, dass man ihm den Hass auf Potter nur eingetrichtert hat, um ihn zu schützen. Allerdings bringt das doch jetzt eh nichts mehr, denn nun dient er, unfreiwillig, als Druckmittel.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", erklingt die ruhige Stimme des Gryffindors.

Mit einem empörten Blick schaut er in die grünen Augen.

„Nein, warum?", antwortet Draco bissig.

„Man möchte es meinen, wenn man dich so ansieht. Nicht, dass wir ein Problem damit hätten... Ich würde es aber vorziehen, das Gespräch am Tisch fort zu setzten."

Mit diesem Worten lässt sich der Junge auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Zu Dracos größter Verwunderung, auf dem Platz, der sonst von seinem Vater belegt ist. Das Kopfende.

Die drei Personen folgen ihm und setzten sich ebenfalls, wobei Draco seine Eltern beobachtet. Man kann in ihren Gesichtern lesen, dass sie Respekt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen haben. Wohl mehr, als vor dem dunklen Lord.

„Was soll das Ganze hier eigentlich!", beschwert sich der Blonde.

„Nicht in diesem Ton! Sei höflich, er ist unser Freund!", schimpft seine Mutter pflichtbewusst.

„Schon gut, Zissa, ist nicht schlimm. Wir vergreifen uns manchmal ganz anders im Ton, wenn wir streiten!" Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich jetzt auf das Gesicht des Jungen, als er als Einziger bemerkt, wie sich Lucius´ linke Braue hebt.

„So, ich denke doch, dass wir dir bessere Manieren beigebracht haben, als sich im Ton zu vergreifen! Hast du etwa ... "

„Lucius!", wird der Mann unterbrochen.

„Habe ich nicht erst vor zehn Minuten erklärt, dass euch diese Erziehung´ nicht weiter bringt? So könnt ihr nichts erreichen und Draco auch nicht auf Dauer schützen. Es ist wirklich fraglich, ob ihr ihn mit diesem Verhalten je geschützt habt, oder eher geschadet! Jedenfalls können Kinder nicht immer nach den Regeln tanzen, sonst wären es keine!"

Narzissa betrachtet ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und lächelt dann.

„Du hast recht!" Harry schaut sie an.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Sie nickt.

„Du bist das beste Beispiel! Du tanzt nämlich mehr, als nur aus der Reihe. Und außerdem brichst du jede erdenkliche Regel, die gebrochen werden kann!"

Über den etwas sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck, kann die Frau nur lachen und ebenso ihr Mann. Nur der Jüngste sitzt daneben und versteht nichts. Was Harry natürlich nicht verborgen bleibt.

„Keine Sorge, Draco, du weißt zwar jetzt noch nicht viel, aber das wird sich mit der nächsten Zeit ändern. Deine Eltern haben ja die restlichen Ferien Zeit, dich über alles ins Bild zu setzen."

Etwas beruhigter lehnt sich der Blonde zurück.

Zufrieden lächelnd, betrachtet Harry einen Moment die Anwesenden. Dann erhebt er sich langsam und geht, zum zweiten mal am Abend, ans Fenster.

„Ich hoffe jetzt nur noch, dass Voldi nicht auf ne dumme Idee kommt."

Die Gesichter der anderen sind ihm zugewandt, wie er in der Fensterspiegelung erkennt. Er wendet sich ihnen zu.

„Sobald irgendetwas passiert, werdet ihr mich unterrichten! Ich will auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Und wenn auch nur eine Prise von ihm her weht, dass er euch mit Draco erpressen will, oder ähnliches, dann schickt ihn umgehend nach Hogwarts! Dad und ich kümmern uns dann um ihn."

Stumm nicken die beiden Erwachsenen.

„Gut. Dann werde ich nun aufbrechen. Ich habe Dad versprochen, nicht zu spät zurück zu sein, er war sowieso schon eingeschnappt, weil er nicht mit durfte."

Ein kleines Grinsen kann sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nicht verkneifen.

„Macht's gut!" In einem goldenen Nebel verschwindet er.

Während Lucius und Narzissa sich erheben, starrt Draco noch immer auf die Stelle, an der Potter verschwunden ist. Seine Eltern scheinen das schon zu kennen, er jedoch ist fasziniert und beschließt, den anderen zu fragen, sobald er wieder in er Schule ist.

Harry ist unterdessen wieder in Hogwarts und betritt die Kerker. Kaum, das er die Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten seines Vaters geöffnet hat, kommt ihm auch schon dieser entgegen.

„Wo warst du so lange? Von wegen, du bleibst nur zum Abendessen! Pah, so was!"

Der Dunkelhaarige grinst nur und fällt in einen Sessel.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Dad. Ich bin froh, dass ich dort war. Die Informationen, die mir die beiden gegeben haben, sind wichtig. Lebenswichtig!"

Der Tränkelehrer ist still geworden und mustert seinen Sohn nun.

„Was hast du denn erfahren?", fragt er dann plötzlich.

Harry antwortet zunächst nicht. Dann hebt er den Kopf und lächelt etwas traurig.

„Lucius und Narzissa werden bedroht. Das kann man wirklich sagen... Voldi scheint zu ahnen, dass sie nicht wirklich für ihn arbeiten. Und damit sie das aber tun, benutzt er Draco. Falls sie es also wagen, sich gegen ihn auf zu lehnen, wird Draco dafür bezahlen." Entsetzen liegt auf dem Gesicht des Älteren.

„Der dunkle Lord will im Ernst Draco töten, wenn die beiden einen Fehler begehen? Das willst du doch sagen, oder?"

Ein Nicken des Jungen und Snape sinkt in den zweiten Sessel, um in die Flammen zu starren.

Eine Weile herrscht Stille, dann bricht der Lehrer diese.

„Wo ist der Junge jetzt?", irritiert über diese Frage, schaut Harry auf.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakt er nach.

„Na, wo Draco ist? Zu Hause, oder hast du ihn woanders hin gebracht?", will Severus wissen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe ihn gelassen, wo er ist. Ich glaube, er hätte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, wenn ich ihn hätte mit nehmen wollen."

Der Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns zieht über sein Gesicht.

„Er war so schon überrascht mich dort zu sehen, was denkst du, was passiert wäre, wenn ich ihn mit hier her hätte nehmen wollen?", schließt er seine Antwort.

Ruhig hat Severus dem Jungen zu gehört. Doch nun, wo er still ist, kann er sich nicht mehr länger zurück halten.

„Er hat dich gesehen! Verdammt, wie willst du ihm das alles erklären? Und wenn Dumbledore Wind davon bekommt, was machen wir dann!", brüllt der Mann los. Ruhig und überlegenen Blickes, sitzt sein Sohn unbewegt auf seinem Platz.

„Ich werde gar nichts erklären, dass machen seine Eltern. Sie können ihm nicht mehr erzählen, als sie wissen. Und der Schulleiter wird davon auch nichts erfahren. Also, worüber regst du dich auf?", kommt die Gegenfrage. Snape ist ob dieser Antwort verstummt.

Eine Stimme ruft durch das riesige Gebäude, dass dich Malfoy Manor nennt.

„Mum! Dad!"

Mit schnellen Schritten sucht der Junge alle Räume ab, in denen sich seine Eltern normalerweise aufhalten. Doch sie sind weder im Wohnzimmer, noch in der Bibliothek. Auch nicht in Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Verzweifelt dreht er sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Und was jetzt?", hört man seine Stimme fragen, mit einer spur Angst durchzogen.

Im Esszimmer kommt der Blonde zum Stehen. Erinnerungen der jüngsten Ereignisse kommen in ihm hoch. Es sind gerade mal drei Tage vergangen, seit Potter bei ihnen zu Besuch gewesen ist und Draco noch am selben Abend alles von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte. Wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass sie mit Harry befreundet sind und für ihn spionieren. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, als seine Eltern ihm die genauen Hintergründe erläutert hatten, weswegen sie ihm den Hass auf den - Jungen – der – lebt, eingebläut hatten. Seine Mutter hatte die ganze Zeit geweint und auch sein Vater sah sehr betrübt aus. Etwas, was er von den beiden nicht gewohnt ist und noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

Doch jetzt? Wo sind seine Eltern hin? Im Haus sind sie nicht zu finden und auch liegt nirgends eine Nachricht für ihn. Gestern Abend sind sie noch hier gewesen und heute morgen, als er das Esszimmer betritt, um mit ihnen zu frühstücken, ist niemand da.

Langsam fliesen die Tränen der Verzweiflung über seine Wangen. Die ersten Tränen seit Jahren. Leise schleicht er durch die Gänge in sein Zimmer. Verschließt die Tür hinter sich, mit Magie. Dann setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, kramt nach Pergament und Feder und setzt einen Text auf. Fertig geschrieben, faltet er hastig den Zettel und bindet es seiner Eule ans Bein.

„Flieg zu Onkel Sev und beeil dich!", befiehlt er ihr und öffnet das Fenster. Und somit entschwindet das Tier in Richtung Hogwarts.

Es ist acht Minuten nach elf, als eine Eule zum Fenster herein geflogen kommt. Sie steuert zielstrebig auf den Mann zu und landet vor ihm.

„Für mich?", fragt er verwundert und nimmt den Zettel entgegen. Die Eule schuhut und erhebt sich wieder. Harry schaut ihr nach und wirft dann einen Blick auf das Pergament, dass sein Vater gerade entfaltet. Eine Snape sehr vertraute Handschrift kommt zum Vorschein. Allerdings war sie schnell hin gekritzelt worden, wie er fest stellt, denn normalerweise sind Dracos Briefe immer säuberlich geschrieben.

„Von wem ist das?", reißt Harrys Frage ihn aus den Gedanken. Severus schaut seinem Sohn in die Augen, dann sickert die Nachricht durch sein Gehirn.

„Du musst Draco umgehend her holen!", platzt er aus ihm heraus. Verständnislos sitzt der Junge auf seinem Stuhl.

„Hörst du nicht? Du musst ihn holen, er ist in Gefahr! Lucius und Narzissa sind spurlos verschwunden und er ist allein!"

Das Gesicht des Tränkelehrers ist rot geworden vor Aufregung.

„Schon gut! Ich gehe, aber vergiss du nicht, ihm ein Bett her zu richten!" Dann ist nur noch ein Goldnebel zu sehen.

Draco hat sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen. Seine Eule ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt und es ist fraglich, ob sie das jemals wird. Vielleicht ist sie von Todessern abgefangen worden. Ein Geräusch lässt den Blonden zusammen zucken. Irgendetwas ist hier und zwar in seinem Zimmer. Wieder ist was zu hören. Leider ist er unter der Decke und kann deshalb nicht identifizierten, was genau es ist. Dann wird er von etwas berührt. Mit einem spitzen Schrei schlägt er die Decke zurück und will schon aufspringen, als er von zwei starken Armen fest gehalten wird.

„Scht! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Beruhige dich, ich bin ja da!", erklingt eine ruhige Stimme am Ohr des Kleineren. _Potter!_ Schießt der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. Nach dem sich der andere etwas beruhigt hat, schiebt er ihn etwas von sich weg.

„Hör zu, ich bin hier, um dich ab zu holen." Draco starrt ungläubig hoch.

„Was? Wohin willst du mich bringen? Ich meine, wenn Mum und Dad wieder kommen und ich nicht hier bin, dann werden sie mich suchen!"

Panik schwingt in seiner Stimme mit, was Harry nicht entgeht.

„Keine Sorge, sie werden sich bei mir melden, wenn sie dich hier nicht finden."

Draco bleibt auf seinem Bett sitzen, noch immer bis zur Hälfte zugedeckt. Der Dunkelhaarige hat sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und mustert das Zimmer.

„Alles, was dir wichtig ist, packst du jetzt ein und vergiss deine Schulsachen und Kleider nicht!", langsam kommt der blondhaarige Junge der Aufforderung nach. Eine halbe Stunde später stehen zwei große Koffer bereit, die auf ihre Reise nach Hogwarts warten.

Beruhigend legt Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Wir werden schon heraus finden, was mit deinen Eltern ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Außerdem bist du bei Dad und mir sicher!"

Die Hand auf der Schulter lassend, befiehlt der Gryffindor das Gepäck zu sich, schrumpft es und lässt es in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Dann steigt goldener Nebel auf und umhüllt die beiden Personen. Als er sich lichtet, ist Malfoy Manor ein menschenleerer Ort.

Ende Teil 2 

Diese Mal etwas kürzer, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Wollen doch mal sehen, was weiter passiert, ne?Und wohin sind Dracos Eltern verschwunden? Ob sie wieder auftauschen?

Bye, Mitani


	3. Chapter 3

5

Hi Leute! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Teil! Hoffe, dass es bis jetzt spannend ist. Aber nach den tollen Kommis, die ich bekommen habe, scheint die FF ja gut

anzukommen! Danke an alle, die mir so eifrig geschrieben haben!

Es stimmt, das ich vor habe, Harry und Draco zusammen zu bringen. Aber wann, wie und wo, dass weiß ich noch nicht..

Und ja, Serverus Snape ist hier Harrys Vater und er hat keine Probleme damit, wie man sichtlich merkt. Obwohl, Snape ist ja auch nicht das, was er zu sein scheint..

Mal ne Frage: **_Was meint ihr, sollen Lucius und Narzissa wieder zurück kommen, oder nicht?_**

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagt. Ich bin mir nämlich unschlüssig, was ich mit den beiden mache. Ich hab zwar für beide Versionen schon ne Idee vorschweben, aber die Entscheidung...

Okay, jetzt genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim lesen,

eure Mitani

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 3**

**Vertrauen**

In Hogwarts erscheint kaum zwei Sekunden später ein goldfarbener Nebel, der zwei Gestalten in sich birgt. Als er sich verzogen hat, entdeckt man Harry, Draco in seinen Armen. Er war ohnmächtig geworden.

„War wohl etwas viel für ihn.."

Wie der Dunkelhaarige feststellt, ist er im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht, doch von seinem Vater fehlt jede Spur. Jetzt war er gerade mal vierzig Minuten weg und der Mann verschwindet ohne jede Nachricht.

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Wo treibt sich der wieder rum!", mault der Gryffendor und legt den Blonden auf einem der Sofas ab.

Grübelnd, wo sein werter Herr nun wieder stecken könnte, nimmt er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzt sich auf den Sessel, der direkt neben dem Sofa mit dem Schlafenden, steht.

Als Harry nach einiger Zeit mal die Nase aus dem Buch nimmt, bemerkt er, dass das Feuer entfacht worden war. Mit einem weiteren Blick, der der Uhr gilt, stellt er fest, dass es schon nach 22 Uhr ist. _Und Dad ist immer noch nicht da!_ Denkt er für sich. Und wie auf Kommando wird die Tür aufgerissen.

Durch diese rauscht, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke.

„Du bist schon wieder da?", keucht der Ältere der beiden. Es steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich bis eben noch aufgeregt hat.

„Sieht ganz danach aus! Wo warst du?", will der Junge wissen. Langsam sinkt sein Vater auf den freien Sessel und lässt seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Auf dem Sofa, ihm gegenüber, bleibt sein Blick liegen.

„Wie geht es ihm?", kommt dann die Frage. Harry verdreht die Augen.

„Lenk nicht ab! Wenn du mir sagst, wo du warst, dann sage ich dir, was mit ihm ist." Serverus gibt auf.

„ Dumbledore hat mich zu sich zitiert. Was hätte ich machen sollen, als sofort hin zu gehen! Der Typ geht mir allmählich auf die Nerven! Severus hier, Severus da!", antwortet er und betrachtet nun abwartend seinen Sohn.

„Tja, ich hab ihn unter seiner Bettdecke verkrochen, vorgefunden. Er war ziemlich aufgelöst und verängstigt... Hab ihm versprochen, herauszufinden, was mit seinen Eltern ist. Und als wir dann hier her unterwegs waren, ist er zusammen geklappt.", schließt er seine Rede.

„So.." Mehr weiß der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren, nicht zu sagen.

„Hast du eigentlich das Bett für ihn gerichtet?", überrollt ihn plötzlich eine Frage. Mit total irritiertem Blick schaut er in zwei Smaragde.

„Bett?" Ist die äußerst geistreiche Gegenfrage. Harry schüttelt den Kopf.

„Bevor ich gegangen bin, habe ich dich darum gebeten, eines für unseren Gast bereit zu stellen!" Etwas in den Regen gestellt, schaut Serverus entschuldigend zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Keine Zeit, ich musste doch zum Schulleiter."

„Und das gleich, nach dem ich weg war?" Ein Nicken seines Vaters und er gibt auf.

„Na schön, dann muss er eben heute Nacht bei uns schlafen."

Ergeben erhebt sich der Tränkemeister und läuft in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich richte das Bett!" Und damit ist er im angrenzenden Raum verschwunden. Der schwarzhaarige Junge beugt sich zu dem Blonden, der noch immer schläft und hebt ihn vorsichtig auf die Arme.

„Also dann, auf ins Bett."

Vom Schlaf eingelullt, kuschelt er sich noch näher an den Ursprung der Wärme, die ihn zusätzlich in seinem Vorhaben beflügelt, nicht auf zu wachen. Eine kleine Bewegung, die ihn in eine anderen Position befördert, lässt ihn stutzen. Schläft er normalerweise nicht alleine? Erschrocken reißt Draco die Augen auf und blickt in die seines Patenonkels.

„Onkel Sev!", piepst er und zuckt zusammen, als er hinter sich ein Murren hört.

„Dad, sei ruhig, ich will noch schlafen!", hastig dreht er sich um und erkennt Potter neben sich, der sich gerade die Decke bis über den Kopf zieht.

„Harry! Draco ist wach, komm da raus!"

Plötzlich hellwach, schlägt der Angesprochene die wärmespendende Bettdecke zurück und mustert den Jungen neben sich. Dann lächelt er.

„Und, haben wir gut genächtigt?", fragt er nach. Draco erstarrt von der Neuigkeit, wo er die Nacht verbracht hat und bleibt stumm.

„Ich nehme das mal als ein JA!", fährt der Dunkelhaarige fort und grinst bis über beide Ohren.

„Morgen, Dad!" Snape nickt und beobachtet weiter den Jungen in der Mitte. Der hat gerade eben seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Dad?", fragt er vorsichtig.

„Ja, Draco, er ist mein Sohn. Hat er das bei seinem letzten Besuch nicht erwähnt? Oder vielleicht deine Eltern?"

Falscher Satz, wie er gleich bemerkt, denn die Augen des Jüngsten weiten sich.

„Mum! Dad! Wo sind sie?", schreit er fast schon hysterisch. Harry nimmt den, nun sitzenden Jungen, in den Arm.

„Ganz ruhig. Scht! Wir finden sie, das habe ich dir versprochen." Sachte streichelt er dem anderen mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. _Wie Seide!_ Bemerkt er, vergisst den Gedanken aber sofort, als er bemerkt, dass Tränen die Wangen des Blonden benetzen.

„Ich geh und sorge für was zu Essen. Kümmer´ dich um ihn!" Schnell ist der Mann in schwarzem Nebel verschwunden.

Als er eine Stunde später das Schlafzimmer wieder betritt, schläft sein Schützling in den Armen seines Sohnes.

„Und?", erkundigt sich Harrys Vater.

„Er schläft und das eine ganze Weile. Ich würde sagen, wir frühstücken und sehen dann noch mal nach ihm. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann vertraut er mir jetzt ein bisschen." Langsam und darauf bedacht, den Jungen nicht zu wecken, legt Harry den Blonden in die Kissen. Dann erhebt er sich und verlässt zusammen mit dem Mann, den Raum.

Diesmal findet er keine Wärmequelle neben sich, an die er sich kuscheln kann. Langsam öffnet er die Augen, um die Umgebung zu prüfen. Er ist alleine. Ist nicht noch vor kurzem Potter hier gewesen und hat ihn im Arm gehalten? Schlagartig kommen alle Erinnerungen zurück. Das Verschwinden seiner Eltern und das Auftauchen des Gryffindors. Sein Pate ist auch da gewesen und er hat ihm erzählt, dass Potter sein Sohn ist. Aber wo sind sie dann? Warum lassen sie ihn alleine?

Draco legt langsam die Decke zurück und hebt die Beine aus dem Bett. Der Boden ist kalt, als er ihn berührt und jagt eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Dennoch, er tappst weiter, ohne auf seinen vor Kälte zitternden Körper zu achten. Viel mehr hat er Angst. Angst, wieder alleine gelassen zu werden, dass auch diese beiden sich einfach auflösen und er sie nicht finden kann. Tränen laufen wieder über seine blasse Haut und er macht sich schon mal darauf gefasst, niemanden vorzufinden.

Umso größer ist die Überraschung, als Draco die Tür öffnet und im Wohnzimmer einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen vor findet, der sich Harry Potter nennt. Erleichtert sinkt er an Ort und Stelle zu Boden. Einen Schluchzer kann er nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zu groß ist die Freude, nicht alleine zu sein.

Ein Geräusch hat ihn aufmerksam gemacht und seine Konzentration von dem Buch gelenkt, in das er gerade vertieft war. Sein Blick geht zielstrebig zur Schlafzimmertür, in dessen Rahmen ein Blondhaariger sitzt und weint. Schnell springt Harry auf und stürzt zu dem Jungen, fasst ihn an der Taille und zieht ihn auf die Füße. Es entgeht dem Gryffendor nicht, dass der Körper des Jüngeren eiskalt ist.

„Komm, wir setzten uns auf ´s Sofa.", flüstert der Schwarzhaarige und führt den anderen.

Harry setzt sich und zieht den blonden Jungen mit sich. Beruhigend wischt er die Tränen aus dem Gesicht des anderen und legt dann schützend seine Arme um die Schultern des Slytherin.

Scheint dieser erst zurückweichen zu wollen, lässt er es sich dann gefallen. Die Wärme, die von Harry aus geht, tut ihm gut. Und langsam wird sein Körper wieder warm. Wobei die Decke, die der Goldjunge herbeigezaubert hat, nicht ganz unschuldig ist.

„Hast du vielleicht Hunger? Wir haben dir etwas aufgehoben, weil wir dachten, du magst was zu dir nehmen.", erläutert Harry und wartet auf eine Reaktion. Draco schaut zu dem anderen hoch und überlegt einen Moment.

„Ja, ich habe seit vorgestern nichts mehr gegessen."

Harry lächelt, macht dann eine Geste und ein Teller kommt herbei geflogen. Fasziniert beobachtet Draco das und fällt dann über das Essen her.

Gut zwei Stunden später, Harry liegt auf dem Sofa, mit seinem Buch in der Rechten und neben sich liegend, Draco, dem er mit der Linken durch die Haare streichelt. Da stürmt Serverus herein. Total perplex, des Bildes wegen, dass sich ihm bietet, bleibt er stehen.

„Hallo!", spricht er dann schließlich. Sein Sohn schaut auf.

„Auch Hallo!" Langsam kommt der Tränkemeister näher, geht um das Möbelstück herum und schaut dann über die Lehne auf sein Patenkind.

„Wie lange schläft er denn schon?", fragt er und bekommt dann auch gleich eine Antwort.

„Ich schlaf nicht!" Dann funkeln zwei graue Stürme nach oben. Snape lächelt väterlich.

„Na dann, wie lange bist du denn schon wach?", darauf weiß der Blonde allerdings keine Antwort. Dafür aber Harry.

„So ungefähr zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden, würde ich sagen!"

**Und Ende! **

Bitte fragt mich nicht, warum Draco bei den beiden im Bett schlafen muss. Oder warum Harry oder Serverus, nicht einfach noch ein Bett herzaubern. Das muss so sein, weil ich es so will und damit ist auch der erste Schritt getan, um die beiden zusammen zu bringen!

Und sicher fragen sich auch einige, warum Harry bei seinem Vater schläft? Weiß nicht! Vielleicht weil sie zu faul waren ein Bett herzuzaubern? Oder einfach, weil sie ein so gutes Verhältnis haben? Nicht das, was ihr jetzt denkt! Hier gibt es keinen Inzest! Eigentlich ist es ja so, dass die das geplant haben, ohne mir was zu sagen und dann musste ich das so hin nehmen!

Bye, Mitani

PS. Freu mich auf eure Kommis!

5


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 4**

**Neuigkeiten**

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallt von den Steinwänden wieder, die sich durch die unterirdische Festung ziehen. Wohl auch die Person, die am anderen Ende des Komplexes ist, muss den Todesschrei vernommen haben. Ein kaltes, berechnendes Lachen folgt auf den Fuß. Es ist sichtlich unschwer zu erraten, wem es gehört. Dem dunklen Lord.

„My Lord!", flüstert eine, in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, untertänig.

„Was gedenkt ihr als nächstes zu tun?" Die Spannung ist fast schon greifbar und alle Anwesenden halten den Atem an. Rote Augen leuchten unter der Kapuze auf.

„Sucht die Verräter! Ich will sie lebend! Wenn ihr sie tötet, dann wird der Schuldige dafür sterben!", zischt die gebieterische Stimme durch den Saal. Schleunigst suchen die Todesser das Weite, bangen um ihr eigenes Leben.

„Leute! Leute, habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört!", aufgeregt kommt Tonks ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gestürzt. Die Versammelten schauen überrascht von ihren Tellern auf.

„Was ist denn so aufregendes passiert, dass du dafür deinen Posten verlassen hast?", möchte dann Molly Weasly wissen. Ertappt errötet die Hexe kurz, erzählt dann aber weiter.

„Die Malfoys!", brüllt sie regelrecht. Pure Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder.

Nun erhebt sich Professor Dumbledore und gebietet Ruhe.

„Nun, meine liebe Tonks, was ist mit den Malfoys?", erklingt seine väterliche Stimme. Angesprochene atmet tief durch, dann sprudelt sie weiter.

„Sie sind weg! Und die Todesser suchen sie überall! Aber bisher ohne Erfolg! Man munkelt, dass sich heraus gestellt hat, dass sie für jemanden spioniert haben!", beendet die lilahaarige Frau.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Die sollen Spione sein!"

Etwas entsetzt ob dieser Aussage, lehnt sich Arthur Weasly zurück.

„Kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.. Nein..." Seine Frau legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Auch ihre Söhne, Bill und Charly, bleiben misstrauisch. Sie selbst haben schon Bekanntschaft mit Lucius Malfoy gemacht und da erwies er sich nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend.

„Doch! Ihr könnt es mir glauben, ich habe es von eine paar Todessern aufgeschnappt, die sich in einer Taverne unterhalten haben!"

Tumult bricht aus.

Und wieder ist es der Schulleiter, der für Ruhe sorgt.

„Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, dann sollten wir versuchen, die Malfoys vor der anderen Seite zu finden und auszufragen. Möglicherweise können wir Informationen von ihnen bekommen, die wir brauchen, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

Wo vorher Lärm ausbrach, bleibt jetzt Schweigen.

Müde fällt der Mann in den Sessel.

„Es ist einfach unglaublich!", raunt er und fährt mit der linken Hand durch seine Haare.

„Was denn, Dad?" Ein Auge des Schwarzhaarigen öffnet sich.

„Hab noch ne Eule bekommen, bevor ich wieder her gekommen bin. Und rate mal, was mir der Alte geschrieben hat?" Achselzucken.

„Das die Malfoys verschwunden sind und wir von du – weißt – schon – was sie suchen sollen!"

„Ist das wahr? Weiß Dumbledore, wo meine Eltern sind?", mischt sich nun auch Draco ein. Beruhigend streicht ihm Harry über den Rücken und drückt den Kleineren wieder an sich.

„Nein, Drac, wissen sie nicht. Aber sie suchen sie auch! Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

Etwas widerwillig, bleibt der Blonde liegen.

„Und wenn sie sie gefunden haben, was passiert dann?", fragt er weiter. Dieses Mal antwortet ihm sein Pate.

„Man wird sie verhören und dann ins Ministerium bringen, wo sie vor Gericht gestellt werden."

Nun total blass, klammert sich der Jüngste an Harry. Der wiederum hat nun das Buch aus der Hand gelegt und auch seinen rechten Arm um den Jungen geschlungen.

„Ganz ruhig, ihnen wird nichts passieren. Unsere Leute suchen schon nach ihnen und werden sie auch zuerst finden. Sobald wir sie haben, werden Dad und ich benachrichtigt und deine Eltern in Sicherheit gebracht."

Etwas unsicher schaut Draco nach Oben. Harry hingegen hat seinen Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

„Was hast du?", fragt er dann.

„Hm? Nichts. Ich hoffe bloß, dass die beiden da sind, wo sie sein sollten, wenn es mal zu so einem Problem kommt.", verrät der Lehrer seine Gedanken. Der dunkelhaarige Jung zieht eine Braue hoch.

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich nicht weiß?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen liegt auf den Zügen seines Vaters.

„Na, wenn du so fragst. Vor langer Zeit habe ich.."

„Was du unter ´langer Zeit´ verstehst, weiß ich, aber wie lange ist das ´hier´ ?", unterbricht der Gryffindor.

Snape schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wie ´sie´, echt! Nun ja, das war noch vor Dracos Geburt. Sie waren ja schließlich schon damals Todesser. Jedenfalls habe ich ihnen einen Ort gezeigt, an dem sie völlig sicher sind. Nicht einmal Voldemort kann diesen Platz finden. Nur jemand, der von ´uns´ dort hin gebracht worden ist. Oder halt ´wir´ selbst.", verstehend nickt Harry. Draco, der das Gespräch verfolgt, kann sich nichts abgewinnen. Er weiß genauso viel wie vorher.

„Also habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo sie sind?", fragt er jetzt direkt an seinen Paten gerichtet.

Severus nickt.

„Aber es ist nicht sicher, dass sie wirklich dort sind. Ich wollte zwar heute noch da hin, konnte aber nicht."

Der Blonde kuschelt sich wieder etwas näher an den anderen Jungen und schließt entspannt die Augen. Sanft lächelnd, streichelt Harry ihm durch die Haare.

Severus beobachtet diese Szene.

„So kenn´ ich dich gar nicht! Pass nur auf, dass du nicht vergisst, warum wir wirklich hier sind!" Und mit diesen Worten erhebt sich der Mann und verschwindet in einer schwarzen Wolke.

„Ich vergesse nicht, Dad, dass solltest du eigentlich wissen.", flüstert Harry noch leise, nicht bemerkend, dass Draco nicht schläft.

Langsam, aber sicher wird das Rätsel um Harry Potter immer komplizierter. Und es ist fraglich, ob die Teile so einfach zusammen zu setzen sind. Und dann noch sein Pate?

_Was hat er mit dem Ganzen zu tun? Zwar ist er der Vater von Harry, aber die beiden haben ein gemeinsames Geheimnis. Und wie es aussieht, weiß nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas davon, was hier vor sich geht!_

Der Blonde dreht den Kopf in die andere Richtung und erschreckt so Harry, der bis dahin noch über seinen Rücken gestreichelt hat.

„Hey, was ist?", fragt er sanft und schiebt eine störende Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Draco schlägt die Augen auf und schaut hoch.

„Nichts.", antwortet er. Kommt aber nicht drum herum, doch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll! Natürlich bin ich froh, dass du und Onkel Sev mich aufgenommen habt! Aber ich spüre, dass hier noch was vor sich geht und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartet Draco auf eine Antwort.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelt verstehend.

„Zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf. Du hast Recht, es gehen Dinge vor sich, von denen nicht mal Dumbledore etwas ahnt, aber das braucht dich nicht zu belasten.", zärtlich streicht er einmal durch das seidige Haar des anderen und steht dann auf.

„Ich werde jetzt kurz mal verschwinden. In so ein bis zwei Stunden bin ich wieder zurück. Falls Dad vor mir da ist, sag ihm, dass ich mich um das kümmern muss, was er heute nicht geschafft hat!" Nur noch das goldene Glitzern beweist, dass Harry noch vor weinigen Augenblicken hier gewesen ist.

Ende Teil 4 

Ja, ich weiß, elend lahme Entwicklung! Meuchelt mich, wenn ihr wollt. Aber mehr hab ich dieses Mal echt nicht zu Stande gebracht.

Hoffe, dass es dennoch leserlich war und noch mehr Fragen aufwirft. Ich hab's gern´ wenn ihr im Dunkeln tappt!

Bye, Mitani

4


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 5**

**Gefunden**

„Professor Dumbledore!", ruft eine Stimme durch den Flur. Der alte Zauberer dreht sich um und wartet auf den Mann.

„Was gibt es?" Madey Moody steht keuchend vor dem Schulleiter.

„Ich wollte ihnen sagen, dass wir von den Malfoys noch keine Spur haben. Auch von dem Jungen nicht!"

Beunruhigt hebt der Professor eine Braue an.

„Nun gut. Ihr haltet weiterhin die Augen offen! Ich werde mit Severus reden, vielleicht weiß er, wo der Junge ist." Verwirrt betrachtet Moody den alten Mann.

„Er ist Dracos Pate." Ist alles, was er dazu sagt, bevor er verschwindet.

Mittlerweile sind ein paar Stunden vergangen und zwei Gestalten werden von tiefer Dunkelheit eingehüllt. Sie befinden sich, in einer ihnen, fremden Umgebung - verfolgt von argwöhnischen Blicken. Das diese Gegend, in der sie sich aufhalten, gefährlich und voller Lumpengesindel ist, kann niemand abstreiten.

„Lucius, wohin jetzt?", flüstert die kleinere Gestalt.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ziss. Wir suchen uns erst mal einen Ort zum übernachten. Morgen sehen wir weiter." Somit betreten sie ein Gebäude, dass darauf schließen lässt, ein Hotel zu sein.

Im Inneren stellt sich die Vermutung, als bestätigt heraus. Allerdings nur, wenn man darüber hinweg sieht, dass man das hier keinesfalls als Luxushotel, oder gar Jugendherberge bezeichnen kann. Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer, tummeln sich fröhlich inmitten der Gäste. Die Anwesenden scheint das nicht zu stören, was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass sie es gewohnt sind. Angewidert zieht der Mann eine Grimasse, welche des Mantels wegen, ungesehen bleibt.

„Was kann ich tun?", kommt der Wirt an sie heran getreten. Plump lehnt er sich an den Tisch, hinter sich. Die Stimme und seine Haltung alleine, sagen schon mehr aus, als man überhaupt wissen will.

„Wir hätten gerne ein sauberes Zimmer.", beantwortet die verhüllte Gestalt, die Frage. Und nach einem wiederholten Blick in den Schankraum, fügt er noch einen Satz bei.

„Ohne Ungeziefer!"

Der Wirt lächelt mit seinem zahnlosen Gebiss und winkt, ihm zu folgen. Nach dem sie die knarrende und bedenklich morsche Treppe endlich erklommen haben, stehen sie vor einer Tür. Die Farbe blättert, wie überall, auch hier ab. Mit seinen fetten Schweinefingern, öffnet der Wirt die Tür.

„Unsere Königs – Suite!", quiekt er und stapft die Treppe wieder herunter.

Die Nacht haben die beiden gerade so überstanden. Wenn sie behaupten würden, sich dort wohl gefühlt zu haben, würden sie glatt untertreiben. Und das maßlos! Nun befinden sie sich wieder auf dem Weg ins Nirgendwo. Es dämmert bereits, als ein Schatten durchs Gebüsch huscht und Lucius und Narzissa aufschrecken lässt. Dann können sie eine Silhouette erkennen, die langsam auf sie zu kommt.

„Wer ist da?", knurrt der blonde Mann und zückt seinen Zauberstab. Er würde keine scheu haben und angreifen, wenn nötig.

Der Mond ist aufgegangen und die Wolken die ihn verdeckt hatten, sind vorüber gezogen. Nun bescheint das Mondlicht die fremde Gestalt. Ein Wesen, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen haben. Eine Mischung aus Mensch und... Ja, was denn eigentlich?

Die Frau weicht zurück und stößt an den nächsten Baum. Ihr Mann steht unbewegt an der selben Stelle. Nach wie vor, den Zauberstab auf die Kreatur gerichtet. Nun bewegt es sich, in dem es langsam in die Knie geht.

„Verzeiht! Seid ihr die Menschen, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy?"

Leichter Wind weht durch den riesigen Park, der an das kleine Schloss grenzt. Es liegt verlassen da, kein Fenster erleuchtet. Rascheln geht durch das Unterholz, als ein goldener Nebel erscheint und eine Person daraus hervortritt. Plötzlich, als hätte jemand eine Glocke geschlagen, ist das Schloss belebt und hell erleuchtet.

Langsam läuft Harry den Weg bis zum Haupteingang, um dort von einer Elfe empfangen zu werden.

„My Lord, ihr seit hier?", fragt die Elfe und verbeugt sich tief.

„Ja, ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob Besuch eingetroffen ist?", verwirrt hebt die Gestalt den Kopf.

„Nein, Herr, hier ist keiner erschienen. Wie denn auch? Wir liegen doch gar nicht in der Dimensionsebene der Menschen!" Harry lächelt.

„Ich weiß, Gabriele. Aber es gibt zwei Menschen, die von diesem Ort hier wissen. Und sie haben die Erlaubnis erhalten, hier Zuflucht zu suchen."

Der Schwarzhaarige betritt nun das große Wohnzimmer und sinkt auf eines der Sofas. Gabriele folgt ihm und steht nun neben dem Möbelstück.

„Verzeiht meine Unverschämtheit, aber wer hat denn Menschen erlaubt, unsere Welt zu betreten?"

Die abschätzende Meinung, ist dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht verborgen geblieben. Dennoch, abermals kommt der junge Lord nicht drum herum zu lächeln.

„Der Tod." Die Elfe schluckt. „Verstehe."

Ruhig und wartend, steht das seltsame Wesen nun da und beobachtet die Menschen. Man hatte ihn und einige seiner Kameraden damit beauftragt, die Malfoys zu suchen. Und nach Tagen ist es ihm nun gelungen, den Auftrag erfolgreich zu beenden. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie er es anstellt, diese beiden dahin zu bringen, wo sie hin sollen.

„Woher weißt du, wer wir sind?", fragt nun Mr. Malfoy seinerseits. Die Frau steht nun bei ihm und klammer an seinem Arm. _Eigenartig, diese Menschen!_ Stellt das Wesen erneut fest und lässt sich zu einer Antwort herab.

„Ich bin beauftragt, euch zu suchen und dann in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es heißt, ihr werdet von einem schwarzen Zauberer verfolgt."

Unwillkürlich zucken beide zusammen.

„Und wie heißt du?", will Lucius dieses mal wissen.

„Mein Name lautet Samos. Und meinen Auftrag habe ich von meinem Herrn. Ihr kennt ihn als Harry Potter." Damit fällt die Spannung von den beiden ab und sie seufzen auf.

„Also gut, bring uns dorthin!"

Von Oben sieht die ganze Welt klitzeklein aus. Nichts scheint gefährlich, oder gar unmöglich. Samos hat die beiden auf seinen Rücken genommen und dann mit seinen kräftigen Flügeln abgehoben. Nun fliegen sie bereits seit einer halben Stunde und dieses Wesen hat noch nicht einmal erwähnt, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden. Doch diese Frage wird beantwortet, als Samos in einen Sinkflug übergeht und sich aus einem Nebel heraus, ein Schloss erhebt. Hell erleuchtet und einladend, strahlt es ihnen freundlich entgegen.

Unruhig rutschen Lucius und Narzissa hin und her.

„Haltet still, sonst fallt ihr runter!", faucht Samos und sinkt noch tiefer. Nun kann man deutlich die Fenster und Bäume sehen. Und ganz klein, einige Personen und andere Kreaturen, die sich im Hof versammelt haben.

Eine Unruhe geht durchs Schloss und auch Harry entgeht das nicht. Er erhebt sich, stellt das Glas Wein zur Seite und nähert sich dem Fenster. Und dann kann er auch verstehen, weshalb die Schlossbewohner so aufgeregt sind. Samos kehrt endlich zurück und mit ihm seine Freunde, Luc und Ziss. Sie sind bereits im Landeanflug und werden in wenigen Minuten im Hof sein.

„Nun denn, lass uns unsere Vermissten begrüßen." Harry spaziert gemütlich durch die Eingangshalle, auf das Tor zu und hinaus auf den Hof. Dort hat gerade Samos gelandet und seine beiden Freunde steigen von seinem Rücken. Als beide unten sind, sehen sie sich um. Etwas nervös, was sie wirklich sehr selten sind. Und dann überspielen sie es mit ihrer kalten Maske.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr wohlbehalten hier angekommen seit!", begrüßt der Gryffindor die beiden. Erleichtert kommen sie auf ihn zu und Narzissa schließt ihn gleich in ihre Arme.

„Jetzt seid ihr in Sicherheit. Weder Voldemort, noch seine Todesser, oder der Phönixorden, werden euch hier finden können!"

Nach einem weiteren Blick über die Schulter, folgen die Malfoys hinein in das Schloss.

Statt ins Wohnzimmer, führt Harry seine Freunde direkt in eines der Gästezimmer. Eines, mit einem großen Schlafzimmer, einem Wohnzimmer und Salon. Natürlich darf auch das Bad mit einer großen Badewanne nicht fehlen. Die Farben sind alle in einem creme- Ton gehalten, dezent abgestimmt mit den restlichen Möbeln aus hellem Holz.

Nachdem Narzissa die Räumlichkeiten abgegangen ist, lässt sie sich auf dem Sofa im Salon nieder.

„Harry, was ist mit Draco? Wir mussten ihn zurück lassen. Die Todesser sind ganz früh aufgetaucht! Wir haben alles stehen gelassen und sind verschwunden!", bricht die blonde Frau die Stille und leise Tränen laufen über ihre blassen Wangen.

„Weißt du, wir wussten, dass sie glauben, dass wir ihn mitgenommen haben, wenn das Haus totenstill daliegt. Wir haben einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über ihn gelegt und er blieb unentdeckt."

Einen Moment herrscht Schweigen.

„Draco hat einen Brief an Dad geschickt und ich habe ihn dann geholt. Er war völlig am Ende und verängstigt. Mittlerweile geht es ihm besser und er vertraut mir. Er befindet sich in Hogwarts, wohin ich gleich auch wieder gehe. Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn nicht länger, als zwei Stunden alleine zu lassen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann Dad wieder kommt! Dumbledore nimmt ihn ziemlich in Beschlag.", endet Harry seine Ausführung und betrachtet die beiden.

„Es geht ihm gut und wir kümmern uns um ihn. Versprochen!"

Die Tränen, die noch bis vor wenigen Minuten, über die Wangen der Blonden gelaufen sind, versiegten als sie wusste, dass es ihrem Sohn gut geht.

„Sag ihm bitte, dass es uns gut geht und wir ihn lieben!", flüstert Zissa und lächelt müde. Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken, verschwindet er dann.

Severus Snape schaut schon zum sechsten Mal auf die Uhr. Und das innerhalb einer Minute. Ungeduldig tippt er mit den Fingern auf die Sessellehne. Draco hatte ihm erzählt, das Harry verschwunden ist, zwei Minuten, bevor er kam. Nun ist er also schon seit fast zwei Stunden weg und Draco hängt an seinem Hals und macht sich große Sorgen.

„Onkel Sev! Was, wenn ihm was passiert ist? Wenn ihn die Todesser erwischt haben!"

Der Mann erkennt seinen Patensohn kaum noch wieder. Seit wann interessiert er sich so für seinen Sohn? Schon seltsam, was ein paar Worte alles verändern können. Harry hat ihm erzählt, was an jenem Abend passiert ist. Er selbst hat auch nie verstanden, warum Lucius so handelt. Und weshalb Narzissa mitzog.

Leises Schniefen verrät ihm, dass Draco begonnen hat, zu weinen.

„Beruhig dich, Draco. Harry wird nichts passieren! Wenn es stimmt, was du mir ausrichten solltest, dann ist er dort sicherer, als es sonst ein Ort auf dieser Welt sein kann."

Mit verheulten Augen schaut der Blondhaarige hoch.

„Wir... wirklich?", versichert er sich noch mal. Ein Nicken und er legt seinen Kopf wieder an die Schulter des Mannes.

Die Uhr zeigt nun eine Minute vor elf Uhr. Plötzlich wird der Raum erwärmt und ein goldfarbener Nebel erscheint. Zufrieden grinsend steht Harry im Wohnzimmer und dreht sich nun suchen um. Auf dem Sessel, neben dem Kamin, erblickt er seinen Vater. Und auf dessen Schoß Draco, der zu schlafen scheint.

„Wo warst du so lange? Verdammt, es ist deine Aufgabe, dich um den Jungen zu kümmern, wenn ich nicht da bin!", zetert der Tränkelehrer auch schon los. Davon aufgeschreckt, dreht nun auch der Blonde seinen Kopf und erkennt Harry. Schneller, als Severus schauen kann, hängt sein Patenkind an Harrys Hals und lässt sich trösten.

„Was denn, mein Kleiner? Warum weinst du ?", fragt der schwarzhaarige Junge fürsorglich. Snape schnauft.

„Warum wohl? Weil eine, nicht namentlich genannte Person, sich aus dem Staub macht und ihn alleine lässt!"

Harry wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und widmet dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, dem Bündel in seinen Armen.

„Draco, hör mal! Ich habe deine Eltern gefunden! Sie sind jetzt an einem sicheren Ort!" Abrupt erstirbt das Schluchzen und der Kleinere schaut in das Gesicht des anderen.

„Ich soll dir was von ihnen ausrichten: Es geht ihnen gut und sie lieben dich."

Ein paar kleine Tränen laufen noch einmal über die Wangen, dann wischt sie sich der Slytherin mit dem Ärmel weg.

„Danke!"

Ende Teil 5 

Und, wie war's? Hoffe, es war spannend genug! Freu mich auf eure Kommis!

Bye, eure Mitani

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 6**

**Hauswechsel**

Gleiß 9 ¾. Eine Familie mit lauter Rotschöpfen, steht am Bahnhof versammelt und hält Ausschau, bis plötzlich Ron aufschreit.

„Hermine!", strahlend kommt sie zu den Weaslys und begrüßt alle.

„Und, wie war dein Weihnachten?", hakt das Mädchen nach.

„Erzähl ich dir im Zug. Sag, hast du was von Harry gehört?", will er seinerseits wissen. Überrascht schaut Hermine zurück.

„Nicht mehr sauer, Ron? Oder was ist los?", verlegen richtet der Rotschopf seinen Blick zu Boden. Seine Freundin durchschaut immer alles viel zu schnell.

„Na ja, er hat mir zu Weihnachten geschrieben und auch ein Geschenk geschickt, so wie immer. Aber..." Jetzt druckst der Rothaarige herum.

„Aber du?", hilft die Braunhaarige auf die Sprünge.

„Na ja, ichwarimmernochsauerundhabihmnixgeschickt!", rattert er dann schließlich doch seinen Text herunter.

„Kannst du das so sagen, dass es eine Normalsterbliche wie ich, auch versteht?"

Einmal atmet der andere tief durch.

„Na, ich war immer noch sauer auf ihn und hab ihm nichts geschickt!", geknickt plumpst Ron auf seinen Koffer, der dabei fast aufgesprungen ist. Hermine hingegen schaut ihn etwas mitleidig an.

„Und jetzt hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen!" Ron blickt auf.

„Und was für eins! Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob er mir verzeihen wird! Oder ob er mir überhaupt erst zuhört." Einen Moment herrscht Stille.

„Hey, jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Er wird dir bestimmt verzeihen! Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"

Wieder etwas mutiger, steigen die beiden in den Zug, nachdem sie sich von ihren Familien verabschiedet haben.

Mittlerweile sind auch wieder alle Lehrer in Hogwarts eingetroffen und bereiten die Ankunft der Schüler vor. Einzig Albus Dumbledore und seine Stellvertreterin sind nicht aufzufinden.

Grund dafür ist wohl, dass sie sich gerade im Büro des Schulleiters befinden.

Der alte Mann geht müßig auf und ab, murmelt immer wieder die selben Worte.

„Wo bleibt er nur?" Nachdem er dieses Mal die Worte zuende gesprochen hat, öffnet sich die Tür. In dieser steht niemand anderes als Severus Snape, Tränkemeister.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßt ihn der Schulleiter. Dann verstummt er, denn der Lehrer ist nicht alleine erschienen. Hinter ihm steht ein Schüler und es steht außer Frage, wer das ist: Harry Potter.

„Harry, willst du zu mir?", fragt der grauhaarige Mann. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wirft einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater und beginnt dann zu erzählen.

„Nun, Professor, es ist eigentlich nichts weltbewegendes. Ich will bloß noch mal den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen."

Dumbledore und auch seiner Hauslehrerin, bleibt die Spucke weg. Selbst der Mann neben ihm, schaut ihn überrascht an. Ein schelmisches Grinsen huscht über Harrys Gesicht, als er einen Blick mit seinem Vater tauscht.

„Du willst was! Ist das dein Ernst?", bricht er aus dem alten Mann heraus. Unglauben schwingt im Unterton mit.

„Ich meine, hast du dir das gut überlegt?", möchte der Direktor wissen.

„Potter, sie wissen, dass sie dann nicht mehr zurück können!", steuert McGonagall hinzu.

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ja." Dumbledore lässt sich auf seinem Stuhl, hinter dem Schreibtisch, nieder. Aufmerksam folgt der Noch- Gryffindor, ihm mit den Augen.

„Nun, Professor, es ist doch so, dass jeder, der die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte, sich noch mal wählen lassen kann, oder? Nun, dann habe ich das Recht dazu!"

Jeder, der dieses Gespräch mitgehört hätte, wird wohl sagen, dass hier schon von Anfang an fest steht, dass Albus Dumbledore hierbei nichts mehr zu entscheiden hat. Es handeln sich lediglich um vollendete Tatsachen, die ihm hier mitgeteilt werden, damit er nicht im Dunkeln tappt.

Zufrieden will der Junge nun gehen, überlegt es sich aber anders, als er den nächsten Satz hört, den der Schulleiter an seinen Vater richtet. Abrupt bleibt er stehen, wendet und stellt sich neben Snape.

„Harry, dass hier geht dich nichts an, würdest du bitte gehen? Den Hut wirst du vor dem Festessen aufsetzen."

Die Aufforderung wird geflissentlich übergangen.

„Albus, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, also worum geht es? Was ist mit Draco?" Die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters und seiner Stellvertreterin, wird auf den Tränkelehrer gelenkt.

„Nun, du weißt ja, dass seine Eltern verschwunden sind. Und ich habe gehofft, dass du mir Auskunft über den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen geben kannst. Du bist ja sein Pate, nicht?"

„So?", langsam hebt sich eine der schwarzen Augenbrauen.

„Nun, in der Tat kann ich etwas dazu sagen. Draco befindet sich in meiner Obhut. Und das seit dem Verschwinden seiner Eltern." Mit diesen Worten wendet der dunkelgekleidete Mann seinen Blick zu seinem Sohn. Ein kurzes Nicken und Harry verschwindet.

Das Feuer im Kamin ist schon vor einer halben Stunde ausgegangen. Zitternd sitzt der Blonde auf dem Sofa und hat sich in eine Decke gehüllt und die Knie ganz an seinen Körper gezogen. Leise klappern seine Zähne aufeinander und eine Gänsehaut bildet sich auf seiner Haut.

„Warum muss das so kalt sein?", bibbert er. Dann geht die Tür auf und Harry betritt das Wohnzimmer. Verwirrt schaut er sich um, dann entfacht er Feuer, als ihm die Kälte auffällt.

„Draco!", ruft er, da er den Jungen nicht gesehen hat. Ein Rascheln folgt, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunkelhaarigen weckt. Er sucht das Zimmer erneut mit den Augen ab und entdeckt den anderen dann doch. Lächelnd setzt er sich neben diesen und zieht ihn an sich.

„Warum sitzt du denn hier in der Kälte? Das Feuer kannst du doch wieder an machen, hm? Oder ruf eine Hauselfe, die machen das auch."

Der Blonde verändert seine Position, um sich besser an die Brust des anderen kuscheln zu können. Die Wärme die von Harry ausgeht, ist wohltuend und angenehm.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Hab auf dich gewartet, weil du ja gesagt hast, ich soll mich nicht vom Fleck rühren."

Sanft streichelt der Noch- Gryffindor durch die blonden Haare.

„Ja, aber so wörtlich habe ich das eigentlich auch nicht gemeint! Ich will doch nicht das du krank wirst, nur weil du gefroren hast."

Zufrieden bleibt Draco, wo er ist und lässt sich von Harry durch die Haare streichen.

_So müsste es immer sein! _Überlegt er und schnurrt.

„Das gefällt dir, ja? Du schnurrst wie eine kleine Katze. Vielleicht sollte ich dich Kätzchen nennen?" Der blondhaarige Junge schaut aus halboffenen Augen hoch.

„Wenn du meinst. Wo warst du eigentlich und wo ist Onkel Sev?", will Draco wissen.

„Na, Dad ist zu Dumbledore gerufen worden und ich bin mit ihm gegangen.", erklärt er ihr Fehlen.

„Und was hast du bei dem da oben gemacht?" Harry schaut nach unten.

„Nun, ich habe ihm verklickert, dass ich das Haus wechseln will. Oder eher werde." Überraschung ist im Gesicht des anderen zu lesen.

„Und in welches Haus kommst du?"

„Ich gehe dahin, wo ich hin gehöre. Nach Slytherin!" Fast wäre der Junge vom Sofa gepurzelt, wenn ihn nicht zwei starke Arme gehalten hätten.

„Danke!", flüstert der Blonde erleichtert und lehnt sich wieder gegen den Dunkelhaarigen.

„Und was will der Alte von Sev?" Harry schweigt noch kurz, dann antwortet er.

„Dumbledore wollte wissen, ob Dad deinen Aufenthaltsort kennt. Und das Beste war ja, dass er dem Kauz ganz demonstrativ auf die Nase gebunden hat, dass du bei ihm bist."

Draco muss kichern.

„Das war bestimmt ein Schlag für den, oder?", meint er.

„Allerdings! Er war auch ziemlich schockiert, als ich sagte, ich wolle das Haus wechseln. Und McGonagall erst recht. Wirklich ein Bild für Götter´!"

Die Zweideutigkeit dieses Wortes ist für Draco natürlich nicht erkennbar, jedoch für den Lehrer, der in der Tür steht.

„Du solltest auf deine Wortwahl achten. Könnte durchaus sein, dass mal irgend jemand Verdacht schöpft und deine Zweideutigkeit richtig interpretiert.", lächelnd mustert Harry seinen Vater, dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf den Jungen in seinen Armen.

„Welche Zweideutigkeit? Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz!", meldet sich der Slytherin zu Wort.

„Schon gut, vergiss, was wir gesagt haben. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du dir nicht deinen Kopf zerbrechen sollst!"

Der Tränkelehrer sinkt in einen der Sessel und streckt die Beine von sich. Ein kurzer Seufzer und dann schließt er seine Augen.

„Das wird wieder ein hartes Stück Arbeit dieses Jahr. Die ganzen Schüler nerven mich jetzt schon...", brummt er in seinen, nicht vorhandenen, Bart.

Der Hogwartsexpress fährt gerade in eine Kurve, als sich zwei einsame Gryffindors unterhalten.

„Ich hab ein ganz komisches Gefühl, Ron.", redet Hermine in einem Flüsterton.

„Wie meinst du das? Was für ein Gefühl?", fragt Ron seinerseits. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung! Irgendwie wird dieses Jahr anders, als die davor." Schweigen.

„Wir haben immer alles überstanden, also werden wir es auch noch dieses eine Jahr schaffen.", vorsichtig wischt er eine Träne von der Wange seines Gegenübers.

„Komm schon, lass den Kopf nicht hängen!"

Etwas munterer wischt sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

„Du hast Recht! Bestimmt bilde ich mir das nur ein. Es wird alles gut werden!" Als der Blick der beiden nach Draußen geht, bemerken sie, das es schon recht dunkel ist.

„Wir sollten unsere Umhänge anlegen, wir sind fast da.", bemerkt der Junge und steht auf, um an seinen Koffer zu gelangen. Seine Freundin tut es ihm gleich.

Als die Schüler aus dem Hogwartsexpress steigen, fallen ihnen Schneeflocken entgegen. Eine weiße Decke erstreckt sich, soweit das Auge reicht. Langsam gehen die kleinen Gruppen vorwärts, Richtung Schloss. Dort angekommen, stürmen alle in die große Halle, legen ihre Mäntel ab und nehmen Platz.

Nervös schaut sich das Paar um. Links neben ihnen steht Ginny, daneben Dean und Seamus. Alle auf der Suche nach ihrem Freund Harry Potter. Vergebens, wie sie enttäuscht feststellen müssen.

„Wo kann er denn sein? Am Tisch ist er nicht!"

Langsam, immer mit wachsamen Augen, gehen sie zum Gryffindotisch und lassen sich nieder. Gespräche in der gesamten Halle verstummen, als der Schulleiter, gefolgt von Severus Snape, die Halle betritt.

Unterdessen beobachtet Ron den Slytherintisch. Endlich, nach längerem Suchen, entdeckt er den blonden Haarschopf.

„Malfoy.", flüstert er. Hastig stupst er Hermine an.

„Hey, schau mal!", deutet er auf den Slytherin.

„Was ist denn mit Malfoy?", erkundigt sie sich.

„Sieht der nicht komisch aus?", will dann Ron von ihr wissen. Skeptisch mustert sie den blonden Jungen. Dann nickt sie.

„Wir haben doch gehört, was deine Eltern besprochen haben. Weißt du nicht mehr? Die Todesser jagen doch seine Eltern." Damit ist das Thema für sie erledigt.

Allerdings wird sie nun von der anderen Seite angeschubst und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wird erneut in Anspruch genommen.

„Schau mal da, Hermine! Ist das nicht Harry?", murmelt Ginny und zeigt in Richtung Dumbledore, der gerade die Halle betreten hatte. Der Blick der Braunhaarigen wandert weiter zu Snape, hinter dem sie Harry ausmachen kann. Hastig zerrt sie an Rons Kleidern, zeigt in die gleiche Richtung wie Ginny zuvor. Auch dem rothaarigen Gryffindor bleibt der Mund offen stehen. So wie einigen anderen, die das Gleiche bemerkt zu haben scheinen, wie sie.

Natürlich war von vorneherein klar, dass niemand verstehen würde, was vorgeht. Aber das ist Absicht. Nun marschiert er also hinter seinem Vater her, der Dumbledore an den Fersen heftet. Verwunderte Blicke werden ihnen von allen Seiten zugeworfen. Sätze wie:

„Was macht er denn da bei Snape?", oder „Hat er wieder was ausgefressen?" und „Der kann einem leid tun, mit Snape da vor!", sind keine Ausnahme. Keinem der Schüler ist aufgefallen, dass Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut in der Hand hat.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen, wendet der Schulleiter die Aufmerksamkeit den verwirrten Schülern zu. Harry und Severus stehen noch immer an seiner Seite.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe eine wichtige Neuigkeit bekannt zu geben!"

Gespannte Stille.

„Nun, einer eurer Mitschüler hat den Wunsch geäußert, das Haus zu wechseln. Und wie ich euren Gesichtern entnehme, wisst ihr auch schon, um wen es sich handelt. Richtig: Harry Potter!"

Lautes Gemurmel und Tuscheleien, was der Grund sein könnte, werden laut.

Mit einer Geste sorgt Dumbledore für Ruhe in der Halle. Wieder sehen alle zu ihm auf. Mit der Linken fährt sich der alte Mann durch den Bart.

„Nun, es ist sein gutes Recht, diesen Wunsch zu äußern. Allerdings nur, wenn er die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte. Und diese Wahl hatte er nun mal."

Ein weiteres Mal fährt seine Hand durch die grauen Barthaare.

„Minerva, setz ihm den Hut auf."

Der Hocker steht heute nicht da, was kein großes Problem darstellt. Auf dem Gesicht des Tränkelehrers erscheint ein zufriedenes Lächeln. _Ja, jetzt sind wir wieder einen Schritt weiter. Allerdings muss ich aufpassen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr auf Draco einlässt! Es wäre fatal, wenn unsere Pläne schief gehen würden, nur weil er sich in einen Menschen verliebt!_

Kaum, dass der Hut auf seinem Kopf ruht, hört er auch schon die Stimme dessen. # _Na sieh mal einer an! Hab ich nicht gleich gesagt, dass du nicht wirklich nach Gryffindor gehörst? Nein, du bist ein Slytherin! _# Harry verdreht innerlich die Augen. _Kannst du jetzt mal hinne machen? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, es wartet jemand auf mich!_ Faucht er in Gedanken zurück. # _Schon gut, schon gut. Dann soll es so sein. Du kommst nach:_

**Slytherin**! # Das letzte Wort hatte er in die Halle gerufen und alle Anwesenden haben die Luft angehalten. Ruhig und wissend grinsend, trabt der Ex- Gryffindor auf seinen Tisch zu. Einigen wirft er abschätzende Blicke zu, anderen gegenüber lächelt er freundlich. Bei Draco macht er Halt und wartet, bis dieser ein Stück gerutscht ist. Mit einem auffordernden Blick zu Dracos Banknachbarn, macht auch dieser Platz. Und so macht er sich der neue Slytherin an seinem´ Tisch bequem.

Die Gryffindors sind sichtlich geschockt, allen voran Ron und Hermine, seine beiden besten Freunde. Die Professoren zeigen auch nicht gerade milde, dass sie doch ziemlich entgeistert sind. Einzig drei Personen freuen sich über diesen Wechsel. Harry, weil er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen ist. Severus Snape, weil er das gleiche Ziel hat und seinen Sohn jetzt sogar in seinem Haus. Und dann natürlich Draco Malfoy nicht zu vergessen, der unendlich froh darüber ist, dass sein neuer Freund ihn nicht alleine lässt. Zumal ja die anderen aus seinem Haus, ihn nicht mehr zu mögen scheinen. Seine Eltern seien Verräter, sagen sie.

„Hast du die Gesichter der anderen gesehen? Das war es doch wert, nicht?", haucht der Schwarzhaarige dem anderen ins Ohr. Draco lächelt nur zufrieden und glücklich und lehnt sich, unmerklich, an den Jungen neben sich.

„Müde?", fragt Harry nach. „Ja. Gehen wir?"

Und schon erheben sich zwei Slytherins und entgleiten der Halle, hinein in ihr kuscheliges Bett.

„Ron, wir müssen unbedingt mit Professor Dumbledore reden! Da kann was nicht stimmen! Hast du gesehen, wie Malfoy gelächelt hat, als der Hut Harrys neues Haus ausgerufen hat? Als hätte er es gewusst!", eifrig am überlegen, was denn nun alles zu sagen sei, wenn sie mit dem Schulleiter reden würden, murmelt die Braunhaarige vor sich hin. Der rothaarige Junge hingegen, spürt wieder die altbekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen, die er zuletzt vor den Ferien gespürt hatte.

„Der will sich doch bloß wichtig machen! Er fängt so an, wie vor den Ferien. Ich wette, dass er uns nichts erzählen wird!", faucht er wütend vor sich hin und bemerkt nicht, wie ihn zwei schwarze Augen beobachten und belauschen, trotz der Entfernung.

* * *

So, jetzt ist auch der 6.Teil fertig! Wie war's dieses Mal? Ich weiß, hab verraten, dass die beiden keine Menschen sind. Aber ich wollte euch nicht zu sehr ärgern! Ja, wer belauscht wohl unseren Streithahn?

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	7. Chapter 7

Boah, hat schon mal wer versucht eine FF zu schreiben, wenn im gleichen Zimmer zwei Wellensittiche hocken? Ist echt lustig, die versuchen dauernd zu nerven!

Na, jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und warte auf eure Kommis!

* * *

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 7**

**Wiedersehen**

Am folgenden Morgen, wacht Harry als Erster auf. Neben sich, in seine Arme gekuschelt, schläft noch immer Draco. Der Blonde war gestern Abend sofort eingeschlafen, sobald er mit den Kissen in Berührung gekommen war. Nachdenklich streichelt der Dunkelhaarige durch das seidige Haar. _Wenn das Ganze vorbei ist, werde ich von hier weg gehen und ihn wohl nicht wiedersehen_. Langsam, ohne den anderen zu wecken, haucht er Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn. _Es ist besser, wenn er es nicht erfährt. Auch wenn er meine Gefühle erwidern sollte, so sind wir zu unterschiedlich. Und was würden wohl die anderen´ dazu sagen?_ Ein Geräusch reißt den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

Die Zimmertür wird langsam geöffnet und herein kommt - wie sollte es anders sein - Professor Snape.

Kurz lässt er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer streifen.

„Morgen, Dad.", begrüßt ihn sein Sohn und lächelt.

„Morgen. Wann hast du vor aufzustehen?", will er dann wissen. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass der Lehrer keine gute Laune hat. Ganz und gar keine gute Laune.

„Tja, wie wäre es mit jetzt? Was ist eigentlich los?", hakt er nach, während sein Augenmerk auf dem Jungen neben sich liegt.

„Dray kann ich ja noch schlafen lassen.", bemerkt er beiläufig und befreit sich von dem anderen, um sich zu erheben.

„Ich bin gleich im Wohnzimmer, ja?"

Zufrieden zieht sich der Mann in den Nebenraum zurück, die Antwort schuldig bleibend.

Harry hat sich gerade seinen Umhang übergeworfen, als er etwas rascheln hört. Interessiert dreht er sich um und entdeckt, dass Draco bereits wach ist.

„Hi! Wie hast du geschlafen?", erkundigt er sich und nimmt auf der Bettkante platz.

„Hm? Ja, ganz gut.", erwidert der Blonde und setzt sich verschlafen auf.

„Was machst du? Gehst du weg?", platz er dann mit der Frage heraus, als er bemerkt, dass der andere schon angezogen ist.

„Nichts, nichts. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Du kannst dich ja noch ein bisschen hinlegen, ok?" Das hier gefällt Draco überhaupt nicht, denn er weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und auch Harry ist klar, dass dem Blonden etwas aufgefallen sein muss.

Langsam erhebt er sich wieder vom Bett und steht nun über den anderen gebeugt, mit seinem linken Arm, neben dem Kopf des anderen abgestützt. Mit der Rechten hat er den Kleineren in die Kissen gedrückt.

„Es ist wirklich nichts los, Dray. Also keine Sorge, ja?", erklingt seine Stimme, dieses Mal sehr sanft. Dann wandert Harrys Hand einmal über die Augen des blondhaarigen Jungen und dieser trifftet sofort in den Schlaf. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung, legt sich die Bettdecke wieder über den Schlafenden, um ihn zu wärmen. Dann marschiert Harry zur Tür, öffnet diese und schließt sie leise hinter sich.

Im Wohnzimmer sitzt Snape, wartet auf seinen Sohn.

„Da bist du ja!", ertönt seine Stimme, als er den Jungen eintreten sieht.

„Was hast du so lange gebraucht?", hakt er nach und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Also?" Harry nimmt gegenüber Platz und schweigt einen Moment.

„Draco ist wach geworden, musste ihn schlafen legen.", antwortet er und betrachtet nun seinen Vater ebenfalls fragend.

„Du willst wissen, was los ist?", deutet er die Reaktion Harrys richtig. Nach einem Nicken seines Gegenübers, fährt er fort.

„Die anderen´ haben mir mitgeteilt, dass sie es nicht gerne sehen, dass du dich so sehr mit Draco beschäftigst." Stille.

„Und was erwarten sie´ nun? Das ich ihn einfach ignoriere? Vielleicht am Besten gleich zu Voldemort bringe und ihn ausliefere, während ich ihm mitteile, dass ich ihn demnächst noch mal besuche, um ihn zu töten!"

Ziemlich wütend ist der Junge aufgestanden.

„Sag was!", schreit er. Severus seufzt.

„Ich weiß ja, dass dir das nicht gefällt. Aber ich kann dir auch nur die Meinung der anderen´ sagen. Im übrigen finde ich auch, dass der Kleine sich nicht zu sehr auf dich fixieren sollte! Du darfst dich nicht in ihn verlieben, oder dich zu sehr mit ihm beschäftigen! Was soll denn mit ihm werden, wenn du gehst und er von dir abhängig ist!"

Tief durchatmend wendet er sich von dem Mann ab.

„Ich habe den Plan nicht vergessen! Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass alles so verläuft, wie es soll. Außerdem ist es schon zu spät! ICH LIEBE IHN!"

Ob nun vor Überraschung, oder durch den Schock, - dass weiß er nicht - aber die Augen seines Vaters sind geweitet.

„Du.. Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Er ist ein Mensch!" Auch der Tränkelehrer steht nun und funkelt den jungen Gryffindor an.

„Ja! Und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihm das nicht sagen darf!", schnauzt Harry zurück.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass wir keine Zukunft haben. Aber deshalb muss ich ihm doch nicht absichtlich weh tun, oder? Verdammt! Außerdem, hasst du ihn etwas? Warum mimst du dann seinen Paten, hä!" Wütend stampft er aus dem Raum und verschwindet in den Tiefen Hogwarts.

Ron und Hermine sind gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, als ihnen ein ziemlich wütender Harry Potter über den Weg läuft. Hermine, völlig außer sich, schreit sogleich seinen Namen.

„Harry!" Gerufener bleibt stehen und schaut sich um. Natürlich hat er die Stimme sofort erkannt. Als er die dazugehörige Person erblickt, entgeht ihm nicht, dass auch Ron hier ist. Lässt sich allerdings nicht davon stören und sieht dem Mädchen entgegen.

„Oh, Harry! Was ist denn nur passiert? Und warum hast du das Haus gewechselt?" Der saure Ausdruck weicht aus seinem Gesicht und wandelt zu einem amüsierten.

„Ich hab mich gerade mit Snape gezofft, das ist los!", erklärt er seinen Auftritt, den einige Schüler eingeschüchtert hat. Noch immer stehen einige in der Nähe und beobachten ihn verängstigt.

„Du hast dich mit Snape gestritten? Und wann musst du die Strafarbeit machen, du Armer?", hakt sie gleich nach. Verwirrt hebt Harry eine Braue.

„Warum Strafarbeit? Er wird mir sicher keine geben! Warum auch?"

„Oh!" Ist alles, was die Braunhaarige sagt.

„Und warum hast du das Haus gewechselt?" Nun verändert sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zum zweiten mal. Dieses Mal aber ist er neutral.

„Nun, dass ist etwas persönliches. Demnach kann ich es euch nicht sagen." Hermine wirkt etwas geknickt.

„Tut mir leid Herm. Aber es ist besser so, glaub mir." In dem Moment erreicht ihn Rons verächtliches Schnauben.

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass du uns einfach so wieder abspeisen kannst!" Ein wirklich garstiges Lächeln liegt auf den Lippen des Rothaarigen. Gerade, als Harry etwas sagen will, übernimmt das eine andere Stimme.

„Na, Wiesel, wieder mal dabei, so zu tun, als würdest du zu den Intelliegenten gehören?" Draco Malfoy steht auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe und überblickt die Situation herablassend.

„Na, sag schon!", stichelt er weiter. Harry mustert den blonden Jungen und schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„Nun gut, ich denke, wir sehen uns demnächst? Draco, komm!", ruft er dem anderen zu und wartet nur noch, bis Dray bei ihm ist. Dann wendet er sich der Tür zur Halle zu, um dann mit seiner Begleitung darin zu verschwinden.

Rons Gesicht läuft rot an.

„Da siehst du´s! Wir sind ihm nicht mehr gut genug, um mit ihm zu reden! Jetzt hängt er mit diesem elenden Frettchen rum!" Fast schon hysterisch fuchtelt der jüngste Weaslysohn mit den Armen herum. „Komm schon, Ron. So schlimm wie du sagst, ist es gar nicht!", versucht Hermine auf ihren Freund einzureden. Dieser wiederum lässt sich aber nicht abbringen und stapft davon. Erst als die beiden am Tisch sitzen, hat sich der Hitzkopf wieder beruhigt. Wenn man das so nennen kann, denn er schickt mörderische Blicke durch den Saal, so, dass alle Hausgenossen einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm halten.

Am Slytherintisch frühstücken bereits Harry und Draco seelenruhig. Zwar ist zumindest dem

Schwarzhaarigen klar, was Ron da hinter seinem Rücken treibt, aber es interessiert ihn nicht. Er hat wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über einen Menschen zu ärgern. Zum Beispiel war da sein Vater, den er am liebsten killen würde, wenn er nicht so eine Verbindung zum Tod hätte.

„Konntest du noch gut schlafen, nachdem du dich wieder hingelegt hattest?", fragt Harry interessiert an seinen Sitznachbarn gewandt. Der Blonde schaut in Grün und überlegt einen Moment.

„Na, sagen wir es so: Wenn du geblieben wärst, hätte ich besser geschlafen!" Mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht, beschäftigt er sich wieder mit seinem Brötchen. _Hoffentlich hat er den Wink mit dem Zaunfahl kapiert!_ Fleht Draco den Himmel an und verspeist den Rest seines Brötchens.

Harry hat den Zaunfahl nicht übersehen können.

Dadurch, dass der Ferientag dieses Jahr auf Freitag gefallen ist, ist der folgende Tag ein Samstag und demnach Frei. Was natürlich von allen Schülern, hochgradig erfreut, angenommen wird. So auch von den beiden Slytherins, die gerade auf dem Weg zurück in die Privaträume des Tränkelehrers sind.

„Was machen wir denn heute?", durchbricht Harry die Stille - Ihm würden da eine Menge Dinge einfallen, die er gerne mit diesem blonden Engel anstellen könnte! – und blickt wartend den anderen an. Schulterzucken.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Weißt du was?" Ist die Gegenfrage.

„Ja, ich wüsste was." So packt er seinen Begleiter am Arm und legt noch einen zahn zu. Das Ziel erreicht, bewegt Harry sich zielstrebig auf ´s Schlafzimmer zu, wo er zu seiner Überraschung, seinen Vater antrifft.

„Was habt ihr es denn so eilig?", erkundigt sich zuvor Genannter und mustert seinen Sohn ausgiebig. Dieser allerdings dreht ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu und öffnet den Kleiderschrank.

„Dray, komm zieh´ dir was bequemes an!" Sofort schmeißt er dem Kleineren einen Haufen Kleidung in den Arm. Sich selbst zieht er selbstverständlich auch um.

„Ich hab eine Frag gestellt!", donnert Snape und wendet sich dann dem Blonden zu.

„Draco?" Die Stimme des Mannes ist fordernd und scheint gleichzeitig bedrohlich, was Draco zu bemerken scheint. Harry jedoch nicht, oder er ignoriert es einfach gekonnt.

„Harry, dein Dad hat was gefragt.", zupft er bei dem Dunkelhaarigen am Ärmel. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln ziert das Gesicht des Slytherin.

„Ich weiß.", perplex starrt Draco ihn an.

„Und? Willst du nicht antworten, ich weiß ja nicht, wo wir hin gehen!"

Severus unterdessen fühlt sich ziemlich ignoriert. Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung hat er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und baut sich nun gefährlich schauend, auf.

„Ich sage es jetzt ein letztes Mal: Wo geht ihr hin!" Das er dabei schreit, scheint den Mann nicht zu stören. Seine Persönlichkeit hat man nicht zu untergraben!

Draco ist zusammen gezuckt und dreht sich schuldbewusst zu seinem Paten um. Als er ihn aber ansieht, bekommt er beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

„Ha.. Har..ry!", stottert er panisch.

„Was denn?", fragt er zurück und dreht sich, nach dem das Zerren an seinem Hemd unnachgiebiger wird, doch um. Vor den beiden steht eine Person, die zumindest Draco, noch nie gesehen hat. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. Haaren, die ihm bis zum Boden reichen. Und ein Blick in den Augen, der kälter ist, als Eis unter –100 C°. Die Robe allerdings scheint merkwürdig vertraut. Harry seufzt.

„Dad, du solltest dich ein bisschen besser unter Kontrolle halten! Nicht, dass du so schlechter aussiehst, aber doch etwas auffällig, nicht? Und vor allem verräterisch! Außerdem schimpfst du mit mir, ich würde mich mit meiner Zweideutigkeit in die Predullie bringen! Das solltest du wohl ab sofort lassen!"

Dann hebt Harry Draco hoch, wirft ihn sich über die Schulter und verschwindet mit ihm aus Hogwarts.

Snape bleibt nur noch die goldene Wolke, durchzogen von klitzernden Partikeln, zurück.

„Scheiße!", entfährt es ihm dann, als Severus klar wird, was ihm soeben passiert ist. Er hatte sich vor Draco in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelt – Aus purer Dummheit, wie er weiß – In den Gott des Todes´!

An einem weit entfernten Ort tauchen gerade zwei Gestalten wieder auf. Harry setzt seine Last auf dem Boden ab und streichelt ihm einmal kurz durch sie Haare.

„Na, alles ok? Reise gut überstanden?", erkundigt sich der Schwarzhaarige. Draco betrachtet die Umgebung genau. Sie stehen hier inmitten von Pflanzen und allem Möglichen Gestrüpp, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Und einiges davon sieht überhaupt nicht nach Dingen aus, die es normalerweise geben soll. Sie scheinen, als wären sie geradewegs aus der Fantasie einer Person entsprungen!

„Lass uns in die Richtung gehen." Harry zeigt nach Rechts.

„Da Vorne ist es nicht ganz so überwuchert, wie hier.", nickend folgt Draco dem Größeren. Als sie aber am Ziel angekommen sind, bleibt dem blondhaarigen Jungen der Atem stehen. Sie stehen hier auf einem großen Hof _Nicht so überwuchert? Da steht ein Palast! Klar, dass hier nicht die Pflanzen die Herrschaft haben!_ Guten Gewissens richtet Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf das Schloss. Gerade als er dann aber auch darauf zugehen will, wird er zurückgehalten.

„Du, Harry! Was war das eigentlich vorhin? Der Mann; du hast Dad gesagt. Soll das wirklich Onkel Sev gewesen sein?"

Schweigend stehen sich die beiden gegenüber.

„Ja, er war es." Dann lässt er sich nicht weiter aufhalten und spaziert direkt auf den Eingang zu. Noch einen Moment bleibt der Blonde stehen, wo er ist, dann rennt er dem anderen nach.

Harry ist bereits am Tor angelangt, als Draco ihn eingeholt hat.

„Warte doch!", keucht er und stützt sich auf seinen Knien ab. Kaum, dass der Schwarzhaarige die Tür berührt hat, eröffnet sie sich zum Inneren des Gebäudes. _Wie von Geisterhand!_ Schießt es dem kleineren Slytherin durch den Kopf. Mit etwas ruhigerem Atem bestaunt er dann die Eingangshalle.

„Wow! Wo sind wir hier?", fragt er begeistert von den vielen Dingen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Links öffnet sich eine Tür und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt tritt an Harry heran.

„Herr, es ist schön, sie wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Eine leichte Verbeugung zeigt einen wagen Hauch davon, welchen Status Harry hier einnimmt.

„Es geht mir gut, danke.", entgegnet Harry in einem ruhigen und autoritären Ton, wie Draco feststellt. Er scheint es gewohnt zu sein, so behandelt zu werden und sich auch so zu verhalten, wie es sich gehört, wenn man Personal hat.

„Das hier ist Draco Malfoy." Die fremde Gestalt folgt dem Zeichen der Hand und lässt seinen Blick einen Moment auf Draco ruhen.

„Also, wo sind die beiden?" Eine weitere Verbeugung vollführend, weist das Wesen den Weg und die beiden folgen. Vor einer Tür bleiben sie stehen und der Führer der Gruppe dreht sich nun wieder um.

„Hier sind sie, My Lord!" Und nach noch einer Verbeugung verschwindet das Geschöpf.

„Was war das für ein Wesen?", neugierig wartet Draco auf eine Antwort. Harry lächelt wohlwollend.

„Das, mein Lieber, war ein Elf." Mit großen Augen guckt er den Gang entlang, wo die Elfe verschwunden ist. Dann wird die Aufmerksam allerdings auf die Tür gerichtet, vor der sie stehen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt hier?" Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen breit.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Mit diesen Worten öffnet Harry die Tür.

Riesige Regale tauchen im Blickfeld des blondhaarigen Jungen auf. Und alle, bis Oben, mit Büchern gefüllt. Dicke Wälzer, dünne Lektüren, Gedichtbände, Romane, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung... Er könnte noch etliche mehr aufzählen, was aber wohl Stunden gedauert hätte. Es gibt hier sogar Bücher, von deren Sprache er noch nie was gehört, oder gesehen hat. Geradeaus ist ein vom Boden, bis zur Decke reichendes Fenster. Die Scheibe besteht aus vielen bunten Glasstückchen, die mit Blei zusammengesetzt worden waren. Kein bestimmtes Muster lässt sich erkennen und dennoch meint man, es hat so seine Richtigkeit.

„Komm mit." Harry geht voran, nachdem sich sein Begleiter umgesehen hat.

Nun erscheint noch ein Kamin, in dem ein helles Feuer lodert. Und vor diesem stehen einige Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Und in zwei dieser Sessel, sitzen Draco bekannte Personen. Seine Eltern!

„Mum! Dad!", ruft er überglücklich aus und stürmt auf die beiden zu. Diese sehen überrascht auf und können ihren Augen im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben. Überschwänglich wirft sich der Slytherin in die Umarmung seiner Eltern. Ein schönes Bild, wie Harry findet.

Nachdem sich die drei wieder beruhigt haben, sucht Draco die Bibliothek nach Harry ab, kann ihn aber nirgends finden. Als er zu Lucius und Narzissa zurück kommt, erwarten sie gespannt eine Antwort.

„Er ist nicht mehr hier. Wo kann er denn sein?", fast schon kommen ihm die Tränen.

„Hey, Draco. Er wird dich schon nicht hier zurück lassen!", beruhigt sein Vater ihn. Dann steht Ziss auf.

„Wir können ihn ja suchen gehen. Und vielleicht hat ihn ja auch einer der Angestellten gesehen!" Etwas ruhiger folgt der Junge dem Vorschlag seiner Eltern. So verlassen sie die große Bibliothek und beginnen mit ihrer Suche nach dem Schlossherrn.

Zwei Stunden später sind die drei noch immer nicht fündig geworden.

„Wo sollen wir denn noch suchen?", verzweifelt sinkt Draco zu Bonden.

„Also ehrlich, du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind!", schimpft Narzissa und wedelt mit dem Zeigefinger. Belustigt beobachtet Lucius seine Familie.

„Wir rufen jetzt am Besten nach dem Personal. Sicher können die uns Auskunft geben!" Damit ist das beschlossene Sache. Und keine drei Sekunden später erscheint eine kleine, eigenartige Kreatur.

„Sir haben gerufen?", fragt das Ding und mustert die drei Zauberer unverblümt.

„Ja. Wir suchen Harry, wissen sie, wo er ist?" Etwas verwirrt scheint dieses Wesen zu sein, wie Draco bemerkt.

„Ah, sie meinen sicher den Lord, nicht? Ja, My Lord befindet sich draußen!"

Ruckartig dreht der Bedienstete sich um und geht voran. Schnell verfolgen die Malfoys ihn, bevor er ihnen durch die Lappen geht.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es scheint, kommen die vier Personen in einem Hof an. Schneller, als Lucius, Narzissa und Draco schauen können, ist die Kreatur wieder verschwunden. Nun betrachten die Zauberer ihre Umgebung etwas genauer. Und ihr Blick bleibt am Boden hängen, der unverkennlich mit Blut bedeckt ist. Altes und Neues, wie die Farbunterschiede deutlich machen. Und eine unheimliche Stille liegt über diesem Ort, dass es allen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt.

„Was ist das hier, Dad?", erklingt Dracos Stimme und drängt sich näher an Lucius.

„Das weiß ich nicht, mein Sohn."

Eng aneinander gedrückt, stehen nun drei unwissende Personen, inmitten eines Zwingers.

Ein eigenartiges Geräusch lässt sie aufschrecken. Hastige Blicke werden um sich geworfen. Aber nichts zu erkennen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, springt eine riesige Bestie aus einer dunklen Ecke und stürzt sich auf die Malfoys. Erschrockene Schreie hallen von den zehn Meter hohen Steinmauern wider. Und dann geht alles so schnell. Schwarze Schatten und dann spritzt Blut.

* * *

Ende Teil 7!

Ich bin gemein, gell? Gerade jetzt aufzuhören! Aber ich darf ja nicht gleich alles schreiben, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie ich den nächsten Teil anfangen soll. Also, ich freu mich auf eure Kommis und hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	8. Chapter 8

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 8**

**Der Traum**

Draco kann kalten Steinboden unter sich ertasten. Seine Augen sind noch immer geschlossen, er wagt es nicht, sich zu rühren. Neben sich hört er das Atmen einer Person.

„Draco?", vernimmt er dann eine Stimme. Sein Vater.

„Geht es dir gut, Draco?" Eine geflüsterte Frage, aber mit so viel Sorge, wie er sie noch nie gehört hat. Nicht aus dem Mund seiner Eltern.

„Ja, mir geht's gut? Und dir?", erkundigt er sich.

„Auch. Deine Mutter?" Der Atem des Blonden setzt kurz aus. Ja, was ist mir ihr?

„Mum?" Stille. Dann ein ganz leises Rascheln.

„Alles gut." Erleichtert der Antwort wegen, atmet Draco aus. Er musste den Atem angehalten haben, ohne es zu realisieren.

Nun können alle drei eine Stimme vernehmen. _Das klingt wie Harry!_ Schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf des Slytherin. Das Rascheln von Stoff macht ihm klar, dass sich jemand neben ihm bewegt hat. Da das Geräusch von links kommt, muss es sich um seinen Vater handeln. Benommen setzt sich Draco auf und fasst sich erst mal an den Kopf. Reist aber panisch die Hand wieder fort, als er etwas feuchtes spürt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, starrt er auf seine Hand.

„ Blut..." Mehr kommt nicht über seine Lippen.

Lucius hat sich alarmiert zu seinem Sohn gedreht, als er das Wort vernommen hat. Ihm selber war nichts passiert. Was auch immer diese Bestie aufgehalten hat, es hatte eine verdammt gefährliche Wunde davongetragen. Das Blut, das auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes verteilt ist, stammt nicht von selbigem. Er selber hat auch etwas abbekommen, was man ganz deutlich sehen kann. Sein Hemd war mal weiß.

„Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung, dass ist nicht dein Blut.", beruhigend streichelt er dem Jungen über den Rücken.

„Nicht?", fragt er und sieht verwundert zu seinem Vater.

„Nein , Draco. Wir beide sind auch damit bespritzt. Schau mal.." Draco wendet den Blick zu seiner Mutter, die gerade gesprochen hatte. Tatsächlich! Auch ihre Kleider sind blutig und auf ihrer Wange prangt ein riesengroßer Fleck. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als hätte sie versucht, rote Clownsfarbe aufzutragen und war dabei kläglich gescheitert.

„Wo ist eigentlich dieses Vieh hin?" Eine gute Frage, wie auch Narzissa und ihr Sohn bestätigen müssen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe gedacht, dass ist unsere letzte Stunde!" Erleichterung macht sich in der blonden Frau breit.

„Dieses Monster hatte ein gigantisches Maul! Und diese Zähne waren schärfer als Rasierklingen!" Mit einigem Gefuchtel versucht sie, ihren Worte noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ja, da hast du recht, aber was hat es aufgehalten?" Mehr als beunruhigt über die Stille, die sich über diesen Ort ausgebreitet hat, mustert Draco, genauso wie sein Vater, den Hof. Und dann kann man sie wieder hören, diese Stimme.

„Harry!"

Lucius und Narzissa werfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann stehen sie auf. Auf die Dauer wird der Steinboden doch sehr unbequem.

„Bist du sicher, Draco?", haken seine Eltern nach. Ein Nicken des Jungen. Nachdem auch der Blonde sich aufgerafft hat, suchen die drei einen Weg hier raus. Immerhin kann jeden Moment noch einmal so ein Tier hier auftauchen und dann wollen die Malfoys sicher nicht mehr hier sein. Als sie gerade auf die Tür zugehen wollen, die ihnen Freiheit verspricht, erklingen Schritte hinter ihnen. Wie versteinert verharren die drei in der Bewegung. Langsam, sehr langsam, drehen sie sich um. Und entdecken Harry Potter.

Beim Anblick des Jungen, fällt die Frau in Ohnmacht. Gerade so kann ihr Mann sie noch auffangen. Auch Draco geht es nicht anders, er muss sich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht abzutrifften. Wobei ihm, ganz ehrlich gesagt, die Ohnmacht lieber wäre, als dieses Bild, dass sich ihm hier bietet. Narzissa ist wieder zu sich gekommen und geht nun schwankend auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Harry?", spricht sie ihn leise an.

Lucius und Draco hinter ihr, haben die Luft angehalten, sie rechnen damit, dass der andere jeden Augenblick zusammen brechen wird. Ziss hat den Slytherin nun erreicht.

„Harry?", wiederholt sie. Eine ihrer Hände berührt seine Wange, die mit Blut verschmiert ist. Dann wandert ihr Blick zu seiner rechten Schulter. Einen einfachen Biss, oder eine Fleischwunde kann man das nicht mehr nennen. Knochen ragen heraus und es scheint, als wäre der Arm halb abgerissen worden. Die Krallen des Ungeheuers haben tiefe Verletzungen auf seiner linken Schulter und seiner Brust hinterlassen. Blutdurchtränkt sind die Fetzen von Kleidung, die ihm das Wesen noch gelassen hat.

„...sa! ...zissa! NARZISSA!" Verwirrt schüttelt die Blonde den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt eine Stimme vor ihr. Sie schaut auf und abermals stockt ihr der Atem.

„Du fragst, ob es mir..? Spinnst du? Schau dich mal an!", schreit sie dann los und Tränen der Verzweiflung rollen über ihre blasse Haut. Der Rest ihrer Familie ist nun auch heran getreten und mustert Harry. Draco wäre ihm ja sofort um den Hals gefallen, aber bei diesen Verletzungen unterlässt er es lieber.

Ein leichtes Lachen bringt die drei Personen durcheinander. Weshalb lacht dieser Idiot von einem Ex- Gryffindor denn nun?

„Mir geht es gut. Aber was macht ihr um Himmelswillen hier?", will Harry nun wissen. Ratlos sehen die anderen sich an, schrecken dann aber auf, als sie ein leises Jaulen hören. Auch Harry scheint das nicht entgangen zu sein. Allerdings scheint er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, was doch das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Das war doch eindeutig zu viel für einen Tag!

Aus der Dunkelheit hinter Harry, taucht nun das Biest auf, dass sie zuvor angegriffen hat. Automatisch weichen zwei Malfoys, einige Schritte zurück.

„Das..!" Mehr bringt Narzissa nicht zustande. Schützend nimmt Lucius sie in seine Arme. Dann bemerkt er das Fehlen seines Sohnes, denn dieser steht noch immer an Ort und Stelle.

„Draco!", ruft ihm sein Vater zu. Doch der Blick des Blonden heftet an Harry, was der Schwarzhaarige auch gesehen hat.

„Komm her, er wird dir nichts tun.", langsam folgt Draco dem, was der andere gesagt hat. Als er bei Harry ankommt, legt der den linken Arm um den Kleineren.

„Keine Angst.", flüstert der Größere und schaut dann wieder geradeaus, wo das Ungeheuer steht und mit gesenktem Kopf wartet. Lucius atmet zischend ein und Narzissa wendet den Blick ab.

Schleichend kommt das Wesen näher. Draco beginnt zu zittern und drückt sich nur noch mehr an den Jungen neben sich. Nun trennen sie nur noch zwei Schritte von dem Tier, als es aber mit den Hinterläufen nach unten geht, bekommt es Draco doch zu sehr mit der Angst zu tun und will weglaufen. Harry verhindert das.

„Schau hin!", befiehlt er stattdessen und zwingt Draco das Wesen anzusehen. Und zur Überraschung der Malfoys, hat sich das Tier auf den Boden gelegt und schaut aus schuldbewussten Augen hoch.

„Brav, Hell!", schneidet nun eine autoritäre Stimme durch den Zwinger. Das die Stimme zu Harry gehört, hätte keiner der Anwesenden gedacht, ist aber so.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du so was nie wieder machst! Ansonsten kannst du dich darauf freuen, dahin zurück zu kehren, von wo ich dich hergeholt habe!"

Eiseskälte liegt in dem Tonfall und keiner würde an dieser Aussage zweifeln, wenn sie ihm gelten würde. Mit einem letzten ehrfürchtigen Jaulen verschwindet das Biest in der Dunkelheit des Zwingers.

„Nun lasst uns rein gehen! Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könntet etwas zu Essen gebrauchen!" Und schon schleift er Draco hinter sich her, öffnet die Tür und verschwindet dahinter, woraufhin ihm die anderen beiden schnell folgen.

Während die vier Gestalten einen Korridor entlag gehen, schnippst Harry mit der linken Hand. Und schon kurz darauf erscheint der Elf, den Draco am Morgen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Und er kann erkennen, dass er kurz die Augen weitet, als er den Anblick seines Herren bemerkt.

„Bringst du bitte die drei in die Räume zurück? Und geleite sie doch nachher ach zum Mittagessen, ja?" Damit ist das Gespräch beendet und Harry verschwindet durch eine versteckte Tür, auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.

Wie befohlen, geleitet der Elf die Malfoys zurück in die Zimmer, die Lucius und seine Frau bewohnen. Dort angekommen, verbeugt sich die Gestalt.

„Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder, um sie abzuholen." Der Elf ist fort. Draco betritt die Räume und schaut sich um. Er muss zugeben, dass es ihm hier fast schon besser gefällt, als in Malfoy Manor. Die Farben sind einfach viel freundlicher und nicht so dunkel und ungemütlich.

„Ich frage mich, warum wir nicht da runter sollten?", durchbricht Narzissa das Schweigen. Überrascht schauen ihr Sohn und Mann herüber.

„Wie meinst du das, Ziss?", möchte Lucius wissen.

„Na, Harry hat doch gefragt, was wir da zu suchen haben! Er war total entgeistert, uns dort zu sehen!" Jetzt, wo die beiden anderen darüber nachdenken, fällt es ihnen auch wieder ein.

„Stimmt. Wir können ihn ja nachher fragen." Damit widmet sich der Herr von Malfoy Manor, seiner neuen Kleidung. Das selbe gilt für Narzissa, nur Draco steht da und wirkt unentschlossen. Er hat ja keine neuen Kleider hier, die er anziehen könnte.

Nachdem seine Eltern umgezogen sind, erblickt Lucius seinen Sohn. Wie Schuppen, fällt es ihm von den Augen. Sein Sohn hat ja nichts zum Anziehen hier!

„Draco!", ruft er ihn also zu sich und reicht ihm ein paar von seinen Sachen.

„Was soll ich damit?", irritiert betrachtet er den Haufen Klamotten in seinen Armen.

„Na, was wohl! Anziehen!" Und damit schiebt er seinen Sohn ins Badezimmer. Die blonde Frau sitzt auf der Bettkante und schaut sich die Szene amüsiert an.

„Wie groß er schon geworden ist, nicht? Ich weiß noch genau, wie er das erste Mal auf seinem Besen gesessen ist. Da war er gerade vier."

Auch in Lucius´ Gesicht spiegelt sich ein Lächeln wieder. „Ja."

Die Badtür öffnet sich und heraus tritt ein blonder Junge, dem die Kleidung, die er trägt, etliche Nummern zu groß sind. Seine Mutter bricht in Gelächter aus und auch sein Vater kann es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Sehr witzig!", blafft er die beiden an.

„Entschuldige, aber das sieht einfach zu komisch aus!" Die Eltern des Blondhaarigen haben sich wieder beruhigt.

„Na also, dann richten wir dich jetzt mal her." Und Mr. Malfoy zückt seinen Zauberstab. Skeptisch zieht Draco eine Braue hoch.

„Was..?" Weiter kommt er nicht, denn schon hat Lucius einen Spruch gesagt und die Kleider beginnen zu schrumpfen. Solange, bis sie perfekt an seinem schlanken Körper sitzen.

„So kannst du dich blicken lassen." Zufrieden mustert der Vater seinen Sohn.

„Gut, dass es nur für heute ist. Wenn ich immer in solchen Fummeln.." Und dann flüchtet er mit einem lauten Schrei, bevor sein Vater ihn erreichen kann.

„Ich trage keine Fummel!"

Die spielerische Zankerei wird jäh unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopft.

„Herein!" Die Tür offenbart die dahinter stehende Gestalt. Es handelt sich um den Elf, der sie zum Mittagessen holen soll.

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen." Nach einer kleinen Verbeugung wendet sich die Person zum Gehen und die Malfoys folgen ihm.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit haben sie einen großen Saal erreicht, der durch die Sonne erhellt wird, die durch die große Fensterfront scheint. Der Tisch, der in der Mitte des Saal steht, scheint etwas mickrig zu sein, im Verhältnis zum Ganzen. Allerdings scheint er schon Unmengen von Köstlichkeiten zu beherbergen. Und wie auf Kommando knurrt der Magen des jungen Slytherin.

„Wo ist denn Harry?", richtet Draco seine Frage an den Elf.

„Der Herr wird jeden Moment erscheinen. Nehmen sie Platz." Der Anweisung folgend, platzieren sich die drei Personen an dem Tisch und warten auf ihren Gastgeber, denn das ist Harry ja.

Draco wirft einen prüfenden Blick über den Tisch und ihm läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Hier gibt es Dinge, die er noch nie gesehen hat, aber unverschämt gut duften. Und dann vernehmen sie das Öffnen der Tür. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick sehen sie in eben diese Richtung und ihnen bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Zum zweiten Mal, an diesem Tag.

Vor ihnen steht Harry, gekleidet, wie sie es noch nie gesehen haben. Er trägt eine schwarze Lederhose, zu der, in einem schönen rot, ein Seiendenhemd im Mittelalterlichen Stil, den Kontrast bildet. Es existieren nur vier oder fünf Knöpfe, die unten anfangen und bis ungefähr in die Mitte des Hemdes reichen. Der Rest bleibt offen, was die muskulöse Brust des Schwarzhaarigen zur Geltung bringt. Und sind schon die schwarzen Drachenlederstiefel erwähnt worden, die bis zu den Knien reichen? Und dann ist da noch der Umhang, der fröhlich in einer unbekannten Farbe vor sich hin schillert. Gehalten wird der seltsame Stoff von einer Schnalle, die an der linken Schulter einen eingefassten, glassichtigen Stein und an der Rechten, einen Drachenkopf vorweist. Eine goldene, mit Schnörkeln versehene Verbindung zwischen dem Drachenkopf und dem Stein, hält den Umhang, wo er ist.

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln kommt er auf die drei zu und grüßt sie.

„Hallo!" Dann nimmt er am Kopfende platz. _Er wirkt wie ein König in seinem Schloss! _Denkt Draco und lächelt träumerisch.

„Wo hast du denn die Sachen her, Harry?", interessiert mustert Lucius noch einmal die edlen Kleider. Der Schwarzhaarige neigt seinem Kopf ein klein wenig zu seinem Freund.

„Ich habe leider nichts anderes von meinen Sachen hier gehabt. Also musste ich halt etwas von diesen anlegen... Tut mir leid, dass ich nur etwas einfaches angezogen habe, aber ich dachte, dass würde doch reichen.", erläutert er und wendet sich dann den Speisen zu, die den Tisch bedecken.

„Ich wünsche euch einen guten Appetit!" Und schon schaufelt sich der dunkelhaarige Junge etwas auf seinen Teller. Die schockierten Blicke ignorierend.

Müde schließt ein blonder Junge seine Augen. Der Tag war doch wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Einige Bilder ziehen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Wie zum Beispiel das Monster, dass sie angegriffen hatte. Dann die Szene mit seinem Vater. Das hatte ihm gut gefallen, denn das war das erste Mal, dass sein Vater so etwas mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er war zwar immerhin schon fast erwachsen, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal gewesen. Das Mittagessen war auch schön, wobei ihm am Besten der Anblick des Jungen gefallen hatte, der jetzt neben ihm liegt und ihn in seinen Armen hält. Ja, er hatte ausgesehen wie ein König, unantastbar. Nach dem Essen waren sie dann durch das ganze Schloss gegangen und hatten sich ausgiebig umgesehen. Der Park war riesengroß, wie die Malfoys festgestellt hatten und nicht mal die Hälfte war normal zugänglich. Aber wohl am aufschlussreichsten war das, was er ihnen über das Monster erzählt hatte.

Flashback

Sie sind gerade am Rand eines Sees angelangt, als Draco das Schweigen bricht.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Vieh gewesen, dass uns angegriffen hat?" Neugierig sind alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nun, dass war ein Höllenhund!" Harry kann hören, wie die drei schwer schlucken.

„Ich hab ihn vor längerer Zeit gefunden und er ist mir auch treu ergeben. Allerdings nur mir, sonst keinem. Nicht mal Dad.", verschmitzt schaut er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich da gemacht?" Er wartet, aber die Ratlosigkeit, die sich wiederspiegelt, lässt ihn sich umentscheiden.

„Wer hat euch da hin gebracht?" _Der wird es bitter bereuen_! Fügt er noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ein komisches, kleines Männchen. Wir haben so was noch nie gesehen.", erklärt der blonde Mann und wartet nun seinerseits auf eine Reaktion.

„So? Nun, ich verstehe." Mehr als das, wird nicht mehr über das Thema erwähnt. Die Frage, die Lucius gerade noch auf den Lippen brannte, ist wie fortgewischt. Er vermag es nicht, sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb Harry keine Verbände trägt und wo denn die Narben geblieben seien. Und das selbe gilt für Narzissa und Draco. Ein leichtes Lächeln liegt um die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins. Wer genauer hinschaut, bemerkt, dass es sich um ein trauriges Lächeln handelt. _Besser, sie wissen nicht zu viel._

Flashback End

Endgültig in den Schlaf gesunken, bemerkt er nicht, wie der Grünäugige die Augen öffnet, sich über ihn beugt und einen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht.

„Gute Nacht, Dray." Dann legt auch er sich wieder zurück und taucht in einen Schlaf, der dem eines Menschen nicht gleicht. Denn kaum, dass er in Morpheus Armen ist, verändert sich das Bild und sieben Gestalten erscheinen vor ihm. Er selbst steht da und wartet, bis sie ihn erreicht haben.

Traum

Was denkst du dir dabei?

Erschallt eine Stimme neben ihm, eine Gestalt in weißen Gewändern.

„Was soll was? Ich bin alt genug, um zu entscheiden, was ich tue! Außerdem habe ich Vater Tod´ schon gesagt, dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht vergessen habe!", mosert Harry zurück.

Du darfst keinen Menschen lieben! Kommt es von der Gestalt in Grün.

„Das interessiert mich nicht mehr, Vater Schöpfung´!"

Empörung macht die Runde. Ein verächtliches Schnauben von seitens Harry.

„Ich dachte ihr liebt mich! Wenn das stimmt, dann solltet ihr meine Gefühle nicht so Verurteilen, sondern mir helfen!"

Unruhe macht sich breit. Eine Gestalt in goldgelber Robe kommt näher.

Du hast recht, Sohn. Wir sollten uns schämen!

Eine achte Person gesellt sich zu den anderen.

Bist du dir sicher? Nicht nur Draco, auch seine Eltern waren heute dem Tod nahe.

Das Gesicht wutverzehrt wendet sich der Slytherin um.

„Vater Tod´! War ja klar, dass du es dir nicht nehmen lässt.. Im übrigen war das dieser kleine Verräter von einem Knomerling! Es wäre ihnen nichts passiert, wenn der nicht gewesen wäre!" Stille.

Und was gedenkst du zu tun? Erklingt die Frage von der dunkelvioletten Gestallt.

„Ich werde euch jetzt aus meinem Kopf schmeißen und über Dracos Schlaf wachen! Um diesen Verräter habe ich mich schon gekümmert, der wird keinem Lebenden mehr was tun!" Ein sadistisches Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, dann verschwimmen die acht Personen und er bleibt alleine zurück.

Traum Ende

Mit einem Schnaufer schlägt Harry die Augen auf. _Das die sich auch überall einmischen _

_müssen!_ Nach ein paar Minuten prüft der Schwarzhaarige, ob Draco auch schläft. Das tut er, tief und fest. Sanft streichelt er blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann wagt er es. Langsam beugt Harry sich vor und haucht einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen des Blonden.

_Verdammt! Das macht süchtig!_ Bemerkt der Slytherin. Lächelt und legt sich wieder zurück.

Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren steht an der Tür und hat das Ganze beobachtet.

„Wenn du dir nur nicht selber weh tust, mein Junge.", flüstert er und schließt leise die Tür.

Die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes will er jetzt um gar keinen Preis erregen. Der Streit, den sie heute gehabt hatten, ist von Harry noch nicht verziehen worden. Und würde es wohl auch nicht so schnell.

Einige Stockwerke höher sitzt ein rothaariger Gryffindor in seinem Bett. Gerade eben ist ihm eine geniale Idee gekommen, wie er sich bei der Potter – Schlange rächen könnte. Ein fieses Grinsen legt sich auf seine Züge. Und er ist nicht der Einzige, der Rache will. Auch andere halten ihn für einen Verräter...

**Ende Teil 8**

* * *

Der Knomerling is übrigens das kleine Männchen, das die Malfoys in den Zwinger gebracht hat.

Also, bye, Psycho-Puma


	9. Chapter 9

**Acht Mächte in Einem 9**

**Versöhnung**

****

Als Harry erwacht, ist alles still. Auch Draco schläft noch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt, dass es noch recht früh ist. _Tja, schlafen kann ich eh nicht mehr._ Also löst er die Arme des Blonden von sich und schwingt sich aus dem Bett. Bequem gekleidet steht er nun im Wohnzimmer.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt? Vielleicht besuche ich mal die Gryffindors?" Mit einem leichten Grinsen verlässt er die Räumlichkeiten des Kerkers und marschiert zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Diese ist noch nicht ganz wach, also tippt Harry gegen die Leinwand. Erschrocken reißt sie die Augen auf und mustert den Störenfried.

„Oh! Was willst du denn hier? Du bist doch jetzt ein Slytherin, also verschwinde!" Ihre Stimme klingt schrill und unhöflich. Es scheint aber den Jungen nicht zu interessieren.

„Na na, nicht so unhöflich! Ich werde doch noch meine alten Freunde besuchen dürfen."

Die fette Dame plustert sich empört auf.

„Du darfst hier nicht rein, also mach das du verschwindest1 Sonst schrei ich das ganze Schloss zusammen!", siegessicher funkelt sie ihn an. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielt die Züge ihres Gegenüber, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du mich nicht freiwillig rein lässt, dann muss es anders gehen."

Verwirrt schaut sie den Jungen an. Das Grinsen ist nicht gewichen. Langsam tritt er ganz an das Portrait heran und packt es am rechten, unteren Rand. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schießt eine Energiewelle durch das Bild. Und dann ist es plötzlich völlig schwarz, keine andere Farbe kommt mehr durch.

„Tja, ich hab ja höflich gefragt." Damit klappt er das Bild auf und betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselt wie immer vor sich hin. Mittlerweile ist es acht Uhr und noch ist nicht einer der Löwen wach. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, fällt der Slytherin in seinen ehemaligen Lieblingssessel. _Lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern, dann müssten die ersten hier auftauchen._ Ein Bein überschlagen, wartet er nun auf die Frühaufsteher. Und kaum eine halbe Stunde später, erscheinen wirklich welche. Ok, man hört sie gerade die Treppe runter kommen.

Als sie den Raum nun betreten, bemerken sie nicht, dass sich ein ungebetener Gast hier aufhält .

„Was wolltest du uns denn so dringendes sagen, Ron?", hört man die Stimme von Seamus.

„Mir ist eine geile Idee gekommen, wie wir uns an der Potter- Schlange rechen können!", verkündet er und scheint stolz darauf zu sein. Harry, in seinem Sessel, grinst vor sich hin.

_Wenn die wüssten!_ Aber er verhält sich weiterhin ruhig und lauscht den Gryffindors.

„Was hast du dir denn ausgedacht?", ertönt dann die Stimme eines älteren Schülers, wohl ein Siebtklässler.

„Na ja, ihr habt doch bemerkt, dass Malfoy hinter Potter her rennt, oder?" Ron sieht jedem in die Augen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das dumme Frettchen mal etwas vorarbeiten würden?" Harry kann zwar die fragenden Blicke der Umstehenden nicht sehen, aber er kann sie regelrecht spüren.

„Wie meinst du das?" Eine vierte Stimme. Dann seufzt der Rothaarige.

„Na, Potter vögelt den doch bestimmt! Als erstes nennen wir Malfoy von jetzt an, am Besten immer Potter- Hure! Und wie wäre es dann, wenn wir der kleinen Hure mal zeigen, was richtiger Sex ist?" Ein sadistisches Lachen folgt.

Zwar hatte er vorgehabt, sich bemerkbar zu machen, aber nachdem er das erfahren hat, unterlässt Harry es. Zorn lodert in ihm auf und ein verachtender Ausdruck ziert sein Gesicht. _Ich wollte dich eigentlich schützen, Ron, indem ich dir und Hermine nichts über die Geschehnisse erzählte... aber nun sieht man, dass die Menschen wirklich nicht würdig sind, zu existieren. Jedenfalls nicht alle. Und wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, dass du Draco wehtun kannst , dann hast du MICH vergessen! Und die Rache eines Gottes kann schlimm sein. _

Harry steht auf und begibt sich zielstrebig zum Ausgang. Für die dummen Gryffindors ist er unsichtbar. Allerdings zucken sie zusammen, als auf einmal das Portraitloch auf und dann wieder zu geht, aber niemand erscheint.

Harry steht nun vorm Turm und schnippst mit der Rechten. Das Bild der fetten Dame stellt sich wieder her. Empört kreischt sie los.

„Was hast du gemacht? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu behandeln! Das werde ich melden, jawohl! Bei Dumbledore höchstpersönlich!", wenig beeindruckt, visiert er die Frau auf dem Bild.

„Du wirst keinem auch nur ein Wort sagen, geschweige denn, das Bild verlassen." Und erneut berührt er den Rahmen und das Geplärre, dass wieder eingesetzt hat, verstummt.

„Außer mir, kann niemand deine Ausgangssperre, oder deine Sprachlosigkeit, wieder rückgängig machen. Also überlege dir, was du tust, wenn du mich nächstes Mal siehst."

Aufgeregte Stimmen und schnelle Schritte kündigen Hausmeister Filch und einige Lehrer an.

„Ich verabschiede mich." Mit einer gespielten Verbeugung al a Gentleman, verschwindet er im Nichts. Die Augen der fetten Dame weiten sich und erneut versucht sie, nach Hilfe zu rufen.

„Ich versichere ihnen, Schulleiter, ich habe es gesehen! Das ganze Bild war schwarz!"

Mr. Filch steht nun vor genanntem Bild und neben ihm Albus Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, auch anwesend, betrachtet derweil das Gemälde und das selbe macht der Tränkelehrer.

„Fette Dame, haben sie auch etwas dazu zu sagen?", fragte der alte Mann freundlich.

„Sie öffnet den Mund, aber kein Ton verlässt ihn.

„Was hat sie denn?", mischt sich nun die Professorin ein.

„Ich bin hier lang gekommen und da sah ich, dass das Bild völlig schwarz ist. Nicht ein Fleckchen bunter Farbe war zu sehen und jetzt ist wieder alles ganz normal!" Mischt sich Filch wieder ein. Snape schnaubte abfällig.

„Wohl nicht ganz! Immerhin ist sie jetzt Stumm." Der Schulleiter mustert das Bild, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Wir werden dem nachgehen. Die fette Dame bleibt nach wie vor hier und lässt die Schüler in ihren Turm." Damit verschwindet der Zauberer und auch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors betritt ihren Turm.

Mittlerweile haben sich schon einige mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Als sie ihre Hauslehrerin erblicken, wird es schlagartig still. Nachdem sie einmal in die Runde geschaut hat, strafft sie die Schultern.

„Meine lieben Schüler, es ist etwas passiert!" Einen Moment bleibt sie ruhig, um gesagtes wirken zu lassen, dann erklärt sie die Vorkommnisse.

„Das Passwort wird sich ganz normal, jede Woche ändern. Auch müssen sie wie immer, dass Passwort nennen. Erwarten sie aber in nächster Zeit keine Frage nach selbigem. Wir werden versuchen, der fetten Dame, so schnell wie möglich, ihre Stimme wieder zu geben." Schweigen erfüllt den Raum, bis eine Schülerin die Hand erhebt.

„Nein Ms. Granger, wir wissen nicht mal annähernd, was passiert ist. Das wollten sie doch fragen, richtig?" Hermine wird etwas rot und nickt.

„Gut, dann lassen sie sich nicht weiter stören!" Hurtig verlässt sie den Turm.

Professor Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, sputet durch die Gänge. Es gibt nur eine Person in diesem Schloss, die dazu fähig ist. Ihm sind die magischen Sphären, die in der Umgebung spürbar waren, nicht entgangen. _Was wollte er aber bei denen?_ Endlich hat er seine Räume erreicht. Polternd fliegt die Tür auf, als er eintritt und seinen Sohn auf einem der Sessel findet.

„Harry!", spricht er den Jungen an. Keine Reaktion. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand fällt die schwere Holztür ins Schloss.

„Ich rede mit dir!" Wird der Lehrer nun lauter.

„Sei gefälligst leise, Draco schläft noch!"

Geschockt steht der Gott des Todes da. _Das fängt ja gut an!_ Mit einem Schnauben fällt der Mann in den anderen Sessel.

„Was hast du bei den Gryffindors gemacht? Und das Bild dieser fetten Tante ist auch manipuliert worden." Ruhig sitzt er da und wartet auf eine Antwort. Aber als fünfzehn Minuten vergangen sind, gibt er auf.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen! Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Aber gib nachher nicht uns die Schuld, wenn du dir selber weh tust, nur weil du einen Menschen liebst!"

Harry beachtet ihn noch immer nicht. Weiterhin starrt er in sein Buch und liest. _Wenn der denkt, dass er so schnell davon kommt, hat er sich geschnitten. Ich will ne anständige Entschuldigung!_ Das wiederholte Schnauben ist ihm nicht entgangen, aber das ist ihm egal. Soll sein Vater doch nen Wutanfall bekommen, ist doch selber Schuld, wenn er so schwer von Begriff ist!

„Gut! Du willst eine Entschuldigung, richtig?" Nun regt sich der Jüngere. Seine grünen Augen fixieren die seines Gegenübers.

„Dann lass mal hören." Mehr kommt nicht über seine Lippen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe und dachte, du würdest den Plan nicht zu Ende bringen. Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dass ich meinen Patensohn damit vielleicht verletze!" Ein flehender Blick begegnet dem Harrys. Der Seufzt.

„Also gut, verziehen. Aber wehe, dass kommt noch mal vor!" Vater Tod lächelt dankend und nickt dann.

„Du wolltest wissen, was ich im Turm gemacht habe?", beginnt Harry dann zu reden.

„Ja, allerdings!" Harry grinst.

„Na, ich war früh wach und mir war langweilig. Da dachte ich, geh doch mal hoch und schau, was die machen! Also bin ich der Idee nachgegangen und wurde dann vor der fetten Tante aufgehalten. Hab sie kurzerhand ins Reich der Toten verbannt und bin dann rein."

Nun verfinstern die Augen des Jungen und Snape wird aufmerksamer.

„Ich habe ne halbe Stunde gewartet, dann kam Wiesel mit ein paar anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Severus bleibt still, dass jetzt etwas folgt, was dem Jungen nicht gefallen hat, kann er an dessen Augen sehen.

„Sie haben von einer Rache an mir geredet. Nicht, dass das weiter schlimm für mich wäre… Aber sie wollen Draco dafür benutzen! Und das lasse ich garantiert nicht zu!"

Ein heftiger Windstoß fegte einmal durch den Raum, dann war es wieder normal.

„Was wollen sie denn mit dem Kleinen machen?", fragt er vorsichtig, um keinen richtigen Wutausbruch seines Sohnes zu riskieren.

„Vergewaltigen wollen sie ihn! Potter- Hure haben sie ihn genannt! Die glauben doch tatsächlich, dass Draco mir gefügig wäre und ich ihn, ich zitiere: vögeln´ würde!" Severus sprachlos zu erleben, ist selten, aber hier weiß selbst er nicht, was es sagen soll. Natürlich würde er das auch niemals gestatten. Keiner fasste sein Patenkind an!

„Ich werde das auch nicht zulassen, Harry! Sobald ich den in die Finger kriege.."

„Nein, die haben keine Ahnung, dass ich das mitbekommen habe und so soll es bleiben! Ich werde Draco nichts davon sagen, sonst hängt er wieder die ganze Zeit bei mir. Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber er ist zu anhänglich geworden. Er sollte wieder selbstständiger werden und das würde da nicht unbedingt zu beitragen!" Einmal holt er tief Luft.

„Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich ihn aus den Augen lasse. Keineswegs, ich weiß schon, wie ich das anstelle.. Und du wirst ja auch auf ihn achten, wenn ich nicht in der Nähr bin!" Ein Nicken bestätigt die Aussage.

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, dann kann ich mich meinen Tränken widmen. Was hast du für heute mit ihm geplant?" Schulterzucken.

„Oh, na dann!" Dann erhebt sich Vater Tod aus dem Sessel und tüftelt weiter an seinen Tränken.

Ein Zimmer weiter, ist ein blonder Junge und traut seinen Ohren nicht. _Harry, mein Harry, ist verliebt? Und was hat Sev damit gemeint, in einen Menschen?_ Das stiftet doch etwas Verwirrung in seinem Kopf. _Und wer ist dieser Mensch? Und warum soll Onkel Sev mich vielleicht damit verletzen? Das ist doch komisch! Oder ist es vielleicht in mich.. und Sev will das nicht! Oder doch nicht? Oh man, das ist bescheuert!_ Der Blonde schlägt die Arme über die Augen und seufzt. _Er ist in den Gryffindorturm und hat irgendeine Frau, auf einem Bild, ins Reich der Toten geschickt. Das hat Onkel doch gesagt... Und Wiesel will sich an Harry rächen und mich dazu benutzen? Der will mich doch nicht wirklich ver.. vergew... Oh Gott! Wenn der mich auch nur anfasst, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!_ Frustriert aufstöhnend, wirft er seine Arme wieder neben sich auf die Bettdecke. _Moment mal, was hat Harry gesagt? Die nennen mich Potter- Hure? Spinnen die? Ich mach doch nicht für jeden x- beliebigen die Beine breit! Ok, für Harry würde ich es wohl tun, aber ich bin nicht seine Hure! Immerhin hat er mich bisher noch nicht einmal angefasst! Schade eigentlich.. _Tief durchatmend legt sich Draco zurück. Wann hat es sich denn aufgesetzt?

„Was für ein Morgen!", flüstert er und schaut auf die Uhr.

Keine Sekunde später öffnet sich die Schlafzimmertür und der Schwarzhaarige betritt das Zimmer.

„Oh, du bist schon wach? Wollte dich gerade wecken kommen!", grinst Harry und sinkt auf die Bettkante.

„Und, wie hast du geschlafen?" Der Blonde erwidert das Lächeln und antwortet dann.

„Gut, nach dem Tag gestern!" Dann aber wird sein Gesicht traurig.

„Was hast du denn? Warum so traurig?", hakt der Größere nach.

„Darf ich dich was fragen? Und versprichst du mir, nicht böse zu werden?", bittend schaut er in die grünen Smaragde.

„Sicher, ich verspreche es." Aufatmend setzt sich Draco wieder hin.

„Was hat es mit dem Reich der Toten´ auf sich?" Mit ernstem Gesicht schaut der Größere den anderen an. Dann atmet er einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?", hakt er dann nach. Draco beantwortet zögernd.

„Na ja, ich denke, alles. Du warst bei den Gryffindors, hast irgendwas mit ner Tante auf nem Bild gemacht und Wiesel will sich an dir rächen." Schließt er seine Aufzählung.

„Also alles." Pause.

„Das Reich der Toten, ist ein Ort, an dem die Toten Seelen sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Mythen der Griechen kennst, in denen es heißt, dass die Unterwelt aus zwei Teilen besteht. Einmal dem Paradies und dann aus dem Tataros, so was wie die Hölle. Das gleiche gilt hier. Das Reich der Toten besteht aus einem Paradies und aus einem Ort, an dem man unendliche Qualen erleidet." Mit großen Augen hört der blonde Slytherin zu.

„Und wo hast du sie hin geschickt?", fragt er dann etwas kleinlaut, denn die Vorstellung ist nicht berauschend.

„Na, ich wollte sie ja nicht zu sehr schocken, also ins Paradies." Ein kleines Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Zügen. _Er sieht einfach nur goldig aus._

„Und Onkel Sev hat gesagt, dass du einen Menschen liebst, stimmt das?" Eindringliche Stille. Harry wendet den Blick ab.

„Ja, das stimmt." Mehr ist nicht zu hören.

„Man, soll ich dir jetzt alles aus der Nase ziehen, oder was? Wer?", amüsiert dreht Harry sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

„Was willst du denn hören?", kommt die Gegenfrage. Draco Schnaubt. Das ist ja so was von klar.

„Sag schon! Ich weiß es doch nicht!" ,

„Nein! Erst will ich wissen, ob du eine Vermutung hast!"

„Das ist nicht fair! Los, bitte, sag schon! Ich hab keine Vermutung!"

„Nein!", beleidigt plumpst Draco in die Kissen. Ein leises Lachen kann sich der Ex- Gryffindor nicht verkneifen. Dann aber wird er von der nächsten Frage unterbrochen.

„Das Wiesel will sich an dir rächen, weil du jetzt ein Slytherin bist, oder?"

Harry nickt, schüttelt dann aber sofort den Kopf.

„Es geht eher darum, dass ich ihm und Hermine, nicht erzählt habe, was ich über Lord Voldemort weiß. Über dessen Aktivitäten und die neusten Stände der Dinge. Darum ist er sauer. Und natürlich, dass ich mich mit dir verstehe und das macht ihn eifersüchtig." Mit geschlossenen Augen fällt Harry nun neben den Blondhaarigen in die Kissen.

„Aber was soll's, die sind mir jetzt sowieso egal. Wichtig sind zur Zeit andere Dinge!" Draco dreht sich auf die Seite und beobachtet Harrys Profil.

„Die sagen, dass ich deine Nutte wäre. Und sie wollen mich.." Weiter kommt er allerdings nicht. Ein Finger hat sich auf seine Lippen gelegt.

„Sie werden dir nichts tun, versprochen!" Einmal schluckt der Kleinere, dann nickt er.

„Ja."

Schwungvoll steht der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf.

„Zieh dich jetzt an! Ich warte im Wohnzimmer, also beeil dich!" Und schwups, schon ist die Tür geschlossen und Draco alleine.

Ron und seine drei Kumpane sitzen derweil schon am Haustisch und spachteln ihr Frühstück. Immer wieder werfen sie sich gegenseitig finstere Blicke zu, die gleichzeitig ihre Gier nach Rache widerspiegeln. Wohl wirken die Blicke auf andere Mitschüler etwas irre. Und wenn sie wüssten, was die vier planen, würden sie wohl meilenweiten Abstand zwischen sich und denen halten. Aber so essen alle und keiner ahnt auch nur ansatzweise, was noch auf sie zukommen soll. Oder wenigstens fast keiner, denn leider wissen sie nicht, dass man einen Gott nicht reizen sollte. Und schon gar nicht zwei, wenn einer davon der Tod ist.

* * *

Jo, Ende!

Hoffe, das es gut genug war. Werde versuchen, dass Draco nicht mehr ganz so ne Heulsuse bleibt! Immerhin is er ja ein Malfoy und soll an Harrys Seite bleiben. Und was soll ein Gott denn mit einer Heulsuse anfangen, oder? Also, bye, Psycho-Puma


	10. Chapter 10

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 10**

**Rache**

Draco steht nun frisch gewaschen und angezogen im Wohnzimmer, in dem eigentlich Harry auf ihn warten wollte.

„He, wo bist du!", brüllt er deswegen einmal lauthals. Aus einer Nebentür kommt dann Gerufener.

„Sorry, war gerade kurz bei Dad. Können wir?" Der Blonde seufzt und nickt dann.

„Wohin denn eigentlich?" Harry schaut ihn an, dann grinst er.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, aber ich habe schon Hunger."

„Ach so, ja. Was denkst du, ob Wiesel gleich heute schon seinen Plan in angriff nimmt?" Nachdenklich schüttelt der dunkelhaarige Slytherin den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, aber der ist leider unberechenbar. Vielleicht werden sie zumindest nicht handgreiflich, solange Zeugen da sind. Aber verbal werden sie sicher versuchen dich fertig zu machen."

Sehr begeistert davon, gehen die beiden nebeneinander her.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wer es ist?", kommt nach wenigen Minuten die Frage. Amüsiert grinsend, schüttelt Harry den Kopf.

„Du weißt, was ich dir gesagt habe! Erzähl mir deine Vermutung und ich sag dir, ob es stimmt!"

„Das du ziemlich gemein zu mir bist, dass weißt du, oder?" Das Grinsen des Größeren wird breiter.

„Aber sicher weiß ich das! Aber ich sag es dir nur unter dieser Bedingung!" Damit ist das Thema beendet.

Als sie die große Halle betreten, verstummen vier Personen am Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie werfen sich zustimmende Blicke zu und grinsen sadistisch. Ron schaut ihnen direkt in die Augen, dann schreit er ihnen etwas entgegen.

„Hey Malfoy! Oder sollen wir dich eher Potter- Hure nennen? Wir war's denn heute nacht?" Feixend lachen die anderen auf, nachdem der rothaarige Junge das gesagt hat. Tief schnaubend, setzt Draco zur Antwort an.

„Bestens Wiesel! Aber ich teile nicht, also frag gar nicht erst, ob du auch mal darfst!" Das die gesamte Halle verstummt ist, fällt erst jetzt auf. Doch den blonden Prinzen interessiert es absolut nicht, so stolziert er hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu seinem Tisch.

Die vier Gryffindors sind ziemlich verärgert darüber, dass das Frettchen nicht wie erwartet reagiert hat. Sauer stehen sie auf und verlassen die Halle. Währenddessen hat sich auch Harry an seinem Tisch nieder gelassen und beobachtet aufmerksam die anderen Schüler. Seine Fähigkeiten nutzend, checkt er die Köpfe aller Schulkameraden durch und atmend auf. _Also haben nur die vier einen Racheplan vor. Gut, dass dürfte keine Schwierigkeiten machen._ Zufrieden isst er etwas und rauscht dann, ohne Draco mitzunehmen, aus der Halle.

„Was soll das denn, Harry?", ruft ihm der Blonde nach, wird aber ignoriert. Nur weil Draco mitbekommen hat, was in dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Vater war, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht versuchen wird, ihn wieder etwas abzunabeln.

Nachdem Draco sein Frühstück ebenfalls beendet hat, verlässt er die Halle und macht sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Als er die ganze Schule und auch das Gelände durchstöbert hat, gib er verzweifelt auf.

„Und was jetzt? Wo soll ich ihn denn noch suchen?", resigniert betritt er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Hi, Draco!", wird er von Blaise begrüßt, der auf einem der Sofas sitzt. Bei ihm sind noch zwei andere aus seinem Jahrgang, aber das ignoriert er.

„Hi, Blaise. Was machst du?", plumpst er neben den anderen.

„Oh, nichts besonderes! Und was ist mit dir? Wo ist denn Harry?" Sauer knurrend, schließt er die Augen.

„Er ist weg und hat mir nicht gesagt wohin, geschweige denn, wann er wieder kommt!" Verwundert zieht Blaise beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„So? Und du bist jetzt sauer, dass er dich nicht mit genommen hat? Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?", neugierig mustert er den Blonden.

„Ha ha, du bis ja so was von lustig! Und ja, verdammt, es stört mich, dass ich nicht weiß, wo er ist! Er hätte mich ja nicht mitnehmen müssen, aber sagen wohin er geht, kann er mir schon!"

„Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja, aber kann es sein, dass du verliebt bist? Und womöglich auch noch in Harry?", mörderische Malfoyblicke durchbohren den Braunhaarigen. Und so geht das noch eine ganze Weile, bis ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt.

Blaise schluckt und wirft abwechselnd einen Blick zu jedem, dann erhebt er sich.

„Also, ich muss noch mal los. Hab was vergessen! Tschü üs!" Und schneller als ein Blitz, ist er durch die Wand verschwunden. Draco, dem das Verhalten spanisch vorkommt, wendet sich und erblickt das Objekt seiner Wut.

„Wo warst du?", faucht er und erwartet eine Antwort. Doch sein Gesprächspartner übergeht ihn. Betont langsam sinkt er in einen Sessel und schlägt das mitgebrachte Buch auf.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt! Wo bist du gewesen?", aufgebracht hat sich der Blonde nun vor dem anderen aufgebaut. Der Rest an Schülern, der noch anwesend ist, beeilt sich und ergreift die Flucht.

Nun hebt Harry seinen Blick.

„Was hast du denn? Warum so wütend?" Schockiert reißt er die Augen auf.

„Das. Ist. Jetzt. Nicht. Dein. Ernst!" Erneut schaut Harry wieder auf.

„Doch, warum? Ist was passiert?" Explosionsartig springt Draco auf, scheuert Harry eine und stürmt dann aus dem Kerker. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin bleibt, mit einem Handabdruck auf der rechten Wange, zurück.

Kaum hat sich die Wand hinter Draco geschlossen, gesellt sich Blaise zu dem Geschlagenen. „Wow! Das hat er noch nie gemacht! Er scheint wirklich in dich verknallt zu sein!" Unbedacht hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, guckt jetzt den anderen an und schlägt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Ups! Das hast du nicht gewusst, oder?", entschuldigend hebt der Braunhaarige die Hände.

„Sag ihm das bloß nicht, sonst killt er mich noch!"

„Ich hab mir das gedacht. Er hat mal eine kleine Andeutung gemacht.", irritiert betrachtet Blaise seinen Freund.

„Verstehe. Und was machst du jetzt?", seufzend schlägt er das Buch zu.

„Ich werde ihn suchen! Weißt du, wo er hin geht, wenn er alleine sein will? Ich muss ihn nämlich ziemlich schnell finden." Heftig nickend, antwortet der Gefragte.

„Normal auf dem Westturm oder dem Quidditchfeld. Aber warum musst du ihn schnell finden?" Das will er nun doch wissen.

„Wiesel und noch drei andere wollen ihm was tun, weil sie sauer auf mich sind! Tu mir den Gefallen und such ihn auch. Wenn du ihn findest, bring ihn in die Privaträume von Snape." Der Dunkelhaarige marschiert davon.

Zur gleichen Zeit wandern vier Gryffindors durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Und wie sollte es anders sein, trifft gerade der auf diese, der es eigentlich meiden sollte. Allerdings bemerket er das nicht und dementsprechend überrascht ist er auch, als er plötzlich von mehreren Händen gepackt wird.

„Na Potter- Hure, wo hin des Weges?", raunt ihm eine bekannte Stimme ins Ohr. Mit Schimpfwörtern und Drohungen um sich werfend, versucht Draco sich los zu machen.

„Verdammt! Jetzt lasst mich endlich los, oder ihr bekommt eine Menge Ärger!"

Lachen erfüllt den Gang.

„Sicher, sicher! Und wer soll dir helfen? Hier ist keiner weit und breit!", krakelte ein anderer und dann schleifen sie ihn einige Gänge entlang, wobei Draco weiterhin versucht sich zu befreien.

„Halt jetzt still, sonst müssen wir dir weh tun!", droht ihm der, der ihn am rechten Arm hält.

„Halts Maul und lass mich los, du Schlammblut!", wütend schnaubend, rammt ihm Ron darauf hin die Faust in den Magen. Das so fest, dass dem Blonden schwarz vor Augen wird und er die Besinnung verliert.

Schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinem Kopf, holt den Malfoy- Erben aus seiner Ohnmacht. Blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen und versucht seine Lage zu realisieren. Beim Versuch sich aufzurichten, bleibt es. Er muss feststellen, dass er mit Bauch nach unten, an einen Tisch gefesselt ist. Vor ihm, auf Tischen und Stühlen, sitzen seine Kidnapper. Wiesel und drei andere, von denen er nur diesen Seamus wieder erkennt.

„Was soll der Scheiß! Ihr werdet mich jetzt los machen, oder ich hexe euch ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

Herablassend sehen sie ihn an und Grinsen nur blöde, wissen sie doch, dass der andere sich nicht wehren kann. Und das würden sie voll ausnutzen.

„Weißt du, kleine Nutte, da du ja nicht gerne teilst, wie du ja selber gesagt hast, werden wir uns halt mit dir begnügen. Nicht das wir das nicht auch so getan hätten, aber was soll's... Bin mal gespannt, ob du es wert bist, dass Potter dich nagelt!" Die vier brechen in Gelächter aus. Verzweifelt zerrt Draco wieder an seinen Fesseln, eben ist ihm wieder das Gespräch von heute morgen eingefallen. Und er will garantiert nicht mehr hier sein, wenn die anfangen, über ihn herfallen zu wollen.

Seit einer halben Stunde läuft Blaise jetzt schon durch das Schloss und hat noch immer keinen Hinweis darauf, wo sein Cousin sein könnte. Jegliches Fragen bei Mitschülern hat keine Früchte getragen. Nun lehnt er an eine Wand und verschnauft. Schritte nähern sich ihm und als er aufschaut, erblickt er seinen Lehrer.

„Professor Snape! Gut das ich sie sehe. Haben sie zufällig Draco gesehen? Harry und ich suchen ihn!" Der Tränkelehrer zieht eine Braue nach oben und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, Zabini, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Weshalb sucht ihr ihn denn?", verlegen senkt der Junge den Kopf.

„Nun ja, Draco und Harry hatten so was wie nen Streit und Dray hat ihm eine geknallt. Und jetzt will Harry mit ihm reden. Aber er macht sich Sorgen, er meinte was davon, dass Draco jemand was tun will." _Er scheint zu wissen, worum es geht_.

„Gut, Zabini, ich werde mich nach ihm umsehen. Gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.", zögernd folgt der Junge der Anweisung.

Kaum ist der Junge verschwunden, sucht Severus die Gedanken seines Sohnes.

Harry, wo bist du? Fragt er und wartet auf eine Antwort.

Ich bin auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock, ich habe Dracos Gedanken aufgeschnappt! Wiesel ist bei ihm und ich habe eine schlechte Vorahnung! Schwarzer Rauch umgibt den Lehrer und er erscheint neben seinem Sohn.

„Zum Glück war hier kein Schüler!", bemerkt der Jüngere, wobei der Vater das überhört.

„Wie weit noch?"

„Gleich sind wir da!"

Vor Draco hat sich der Siebtklässler aufgebaut und drückt seinen Kopf schmerzhaft auf die raue Tischplatte. Zwei andere, darunter Seamus und ein Unbekannter, stehen rechts und links von ihm und verhindern sein Gezappel. Aber Ron kann er nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld ausmachen, deshalb ist er um so erschrockener, als er Stoff reisen hört. Im ersten Moment ist es ihm nicht bewusst, aber nachdem er kalte Luft an seinem Körper spürt, weiß er, wessen Hose sich gerade verabschiedet hat. Sein erneute Befreiungsaktion wird im Keim erstickt. Das Surren einen Reisverschlusses, der ganz sicher nicht ihm gehört, durchschneidet die Stille. Entsetzen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und kurz darauf Panik, als er fremde Hände an seinem Po fühlt.

„Wage es nicht!", krächzt er und will dabei drohend klingen, doch wird das nur von seinen Peinigern abgetan.

„Jetzt werden wir gleich wissen, was die Potter- Schlange so toll an seiner Potter- Hure findet." Und gerade, als Ron, wie Draco schmerzlich feststellt, loslegen will, knallt die Türe auf.

Ziemlich entgeistert stehen die vier Jungen da und schauen ihren Professor an. Ihren Lehrer in Zaubertränke, um genau zu sein.

„Was geht hier vor?", schnarrt er und versteckt nicht, dass er ziemlich sauer ist. Und neben dem Mann steht Harry, mehr, als nur ziemlich wütend. Bedrohlich richtet er sich auf und spricht mit einer so leisen Stimme, dass es die Gryffindors nicht wagen, auch nur zu atmen.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch an einem Unschuldigen zu vergehen? Meint ihr, ich werde euch das einfach so durchgehen lassen?"

Draco laufen Tränen aus den Augen. Davon, dass er dem Ganze entkommen könnte, hatte er nicht mal mehr gewagt zu träumen. Erleichterung breitet sich in ihm aus und er schluckt einmal. So angsteinflössend Harrys Stimme auch sein mag, sie ist es, die ihm die Sicherheit gibt, dass er das hier unberührt überlebt.

Hastig lassen die drei Schüler Draco los. Nur Ron steht noch immer hinter dem Slytherin- Prinzen und hat sich nicht bewegt.

„Lass ihn los, Weasly, sonst geht deine Welt unter!", faucht nun auch der Lehrer, der am liebsten ein paar Seelen mehr in seinem Reich hätte. Und zwar nicht im schönen Teil.

„Hörst du schlecht, Wiesel? Du sollst ihn loslassen!" Das letzte Wort hat Harry geschrieen und eine mächtige Energiewelle breitet sich über den ganzen Raum, ausgehend von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Ron und auch die anderen hat es an die Wände gedonnert und da hängen sie noch immer.

„Ich wusste, was ihr vor habt! Ich habe euerer perversen Unterhaltung zugehört. Und das ihr es wirklich gewagt habt, auch nur daran zu denken, dass zu versuchen, werdet ihr bitter bereuen!" Seine grünen Augen werden plötzlich pechschwarz und noch immer ist ein gewaltiger Druck vorhanden.

„Der Schein kann trügen, meine Herren. Und bei mir tut er das ganz offensichtlich!"

Severus beobachtet das Ganze stillschweigend, doch innerlich, da wütet ein Orkan. Harry befreit nun den Gefesselten vom Tisch und zieht ihn in seine Arme, um ihm Halt und Schutz zu geben. Draco ist momentan nicht dazu in der Lage, alleine zu stehen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Haben sie dir weh getan?" Ein trockenes Schlucken, dann antwortet der Angesprochene.

„Sie h..haben mich n...nur geschlagen, weiter k..kamen sie nicht, du..." Er stockt und bricht ab. Aus dem Nichts zaubert Harry eine Decke und legt sie dem anderen um die Schultern.

Dann richtet er sich wieder an seine Gefangenen. Ein sehr teuflisches Grinsen ziert seine Züge, so, als wäre er diesen Ausdruck gewohnt zu zeigen. Angst spiegelt sich in den Gesichtern der Gryffindors wider, doch darauf achtet der junge Gott nicht.

„Falls es euch interessiert, dass hier ist die Strafe, die ich Voldemort auch zukommen lassen könnte... Und damit ihr wisst, wieso ich dazu in der Lage bin, euch da hin zu schicken, wo ihr gleich sein werdet, verrate ich euch meinen Namen." Kurz schweigt er und lässt seine Worte wirken. Was sie sichtlich tun.

„Ich warne euch, vergesst ihn nicht, bis ihr wieder hier seit. So und nun will ich euch nicht länger quälen. Ich bin ein Gott und man nennt mich den Weltenmagier´!" Dann folgt ein einziger Wink seiner Hand und die vier sind verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich gefällt ihnen der Aufenthalt im Reich der Toten´!", zischt Snape und ein gehässiges Lachen erfüllt den kleinen Raum.

Eine goldene Wolke enthüllt zwei Personen, wobei eine blonde Haare hat und die andere schwarze.

„Draco, alles ok?", fragt Harry ruhig. Die nächste Entscheidung, was er tun soll, ist schnell getroffen. Er nimmt Draco auf die Arme und steuert das Schlafzimmer an. Dort verfrachtet er den Jungen erst mal aufs Bett. Liegender stiert noch immer einen imaginären Punkt an.

„Was ist denn, warum antwortest du mir nicht mehr? Dray!", etwas unruhig schüttelt er ihn nun an den Schultern.

„Es ist meine Schuld!", flüstert eine brüchige Stimme. Irritiert mustert er den Blonden.

„Was ist deine Schuld?", hakt Harry weiter nach.

„Das eben! Sie hätten das nicht machen können, wenn ich nicht einfach abgehauen wäre. Ich habe doch gewusst, das sie mir an die Wäsche wollen."

„Ach Kleiner, nein, dass ist nicht deine Schuld! Sag so was nicht.", beruhigend streichelt er eine helle Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„Es war auch nicht unbedingt eine gute Idee, dir nicht zu sagen, dass ich weg gehe. Du hast dir wahrscheinlich Sorgen gemacht, oder?" Draco traut sich nun wieder aufzusehen.

„Ja, auch. Aber ich fand es gemein, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du weg gehst. Ich dachte, du magst mich..." Er ist enttäuscht.

„Natürlich mag ich dich, sehr sogar! Aber, ich.. Ach je, du hast recht, ich hab nen Fehler gemacht!", erschlagen legt er sich neben den anderen.

„Es tut mir leid. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", leicht lächelnd nickt Draco.

„Ja. Und mir tut es leid, dass ich dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe."

Nun lächelt Harry ebenfalls.

„Nicht, dass sie mir weh getan hätte.. aber natürlich verzeihe ich dir!" Zur Bestätigung beugt er sich über den Blondhaarigen und küsst ich zart auf die Lippen.

Mehr, als überrascht, erwidert er und ist überglücklich.

„Ich liebe dich, Dray und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemals wieder irgend jemand etwas tut, klar?"

„Ja! Und ich liebe dich auch! Schon lange.", erleichtert, dies endlich nicht mehr als Problem zu sehen, zieht er Draco in seine Arme. Dem allerdings kommen jetzt ganz andere Fragen auf. „Was war das eigentlich für ein Auftritt vorhin? Von wegen Gott´ und Weltenmagier´? Kannst du mir das auch mal erklären?" Die Augen verdrehend, legt Harry den Kopf auf den seines Freundes.

„Was du alles wissen willst. Aber was soll's, früher oder später muss ich es dir sowieso erzählen, also warum nicht jetzt?", aufgeregt sitzt der Blonde senkrecht im Bett.

„Fang an, ich bin ganz Ohr!" „Nicht jetzt!"

In einem leeren Klassenzimmer steht Albus Dumbledore und seine Stellvertretung. Nicht weit weg von der Tür, Severus Snape, der in sich rein grinst. Und nicht zu vergessen, Filch, der auch da ist. _Was der Depp auch immer alles mitbekommen muss!_ Meckert der schwarzhaarige Mann gedanklich.

„Und hier haben sie diese magischen Aktivitäten ausgemacht?" Filch nickt eifrig.

„Nun gut, dann werden wir den Tatvorgang wiederherstellen, der an diesem Ort zuletzt von satten gegangen ist." Den Zauberstab auf das Innere des Zimmers gerichtet, spricht der Schulleiter einen Spruch. Ein Nebel steigt empor und lässt Bilder entstehen. Zu erkennen sind Ron und drei weitere Gryffindors, die an der Wand hängen und dann, nach einer kleinen Weile, einfach verschwinden. Das Bild löst sich wieder auf.

„Seltsam, sehr seltsam.." McGonagall ist ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass vier ihrer Schüler verschwunden sind. „Albus, was sagen wir den Eltern?"

Niemand hat bemerkt, wie ein grinsender Severus die Bilder manipuliert und somit die wichtigsten Informationen vorenthalten hat.

Am Abend in der großen Halle, als das Abendessen vorbei ist, erhebt sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe ihnen eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen!" Stille.

„In Hogwarts gehen einige sehr merkwürdige Dinge vor sich, deren Ursprung wir leider noch nicht kennen. Ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass vier ihrer Mitschüler spurlos verschwunden sind. Wir wissen nicht wohin und wann, oder ob sie zurück kommen. Bitte seien sie alle vorsichtig in dem, was sie tun. Und bitte melden sie es, wenn ihnen etwas komisch vorkommt." Damit entlässt der Schulleiter die Häuser in ihre Unterkünfte.

* * *

So, der zehnte Teil!

Ja, ich hab heute einiges Verraten, gell? Hoffe, dass es mir ein klitze kleines bisschen gelungen ist, Draco wieder etwas malfoyischer sein zu lassen. Obwohl ich das nicht glaube, na ja..

Also, ich hoffe, das es euch gefallen hat!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	11. Chapter 11

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 11**

**Aufklärung**

Als die beiden Slytherins am folgenden Morgen in die große Halle kommen, herrscht bedrückendes Schweigen. Ein Blick Harrys zu seinem Vater und die Situation ist geklärt. Unbeeindruckt der Ruhe wegen, setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Wobei es ja eigentlich so ist, dass nur drei Häuser stumm sind, den Slytherins scheint das egal zu sein, denn sie unterhalten sich nach wie vor. Allerdings in gedämpfteren Verhältnis.

„Weißt du, was hier vor sich geht, Harry?", fragt ein Junge mit blonden Haaren.

„Ja, gestern Abend ist bekannt gegeben worden, dass Wiesel und seine Kumpane verschwunden sind." Ein leicht sadistisches Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wo die wohl sind?", meint Harry sarkastisch und Draco muss feststellen, dass dieser Gesichtsausdruck langsam zur Gewohnheit bei seinem Freund wird.

„Wie lange werden sie denn dort bleiben?", fragt er dann weiter nach. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, die können da für die Ewigkeit bleiben, wenn es nach ihm geht. Aber sein Geliebter will sie ja zurück holen.

„Mal sehen, vielleicht in ein oder zwei Tagen!" Ein Braunhaariger hat sich neugierig lauschend, den beiden zu gewandt.

„Habt ihr es rein zufällig von den Gryffindors, die weg sind?", lässt er, betont lässig, seine Frage verlauten. Draco spiest ihn mit einem seiner Blicke auf, die dem anderen eine Drohung sein sollen.

„Hey! Ich sage keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen! Also, wisst ihr was darüber?" Verschwörerisch beugt er sich über den Tisch.

„Mir kommt es nämlich so vor, als wüsste unser werter Herr Hauslehrer auch was. Aber Dumbi hat er es wohl nicht verraten.." Ein amüsiertes Kichern folgt.

„Du hast ganz recht, Blaise. Aber wir werden dir nichts sagen, denn es geht dich absolut nichts an!" Beleidigt schmollt Angesprochener.

„Menno, dass ist mies!"

Draco, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, verspeist den Rest seines Brötchens. Gerade, als er geschluckt hat, tanz auch schon eine Traube vor seiner Nase.

„Mund auf!", vernimmt er gleich darauf eine verführerische Stimme an seinem Ohr. Genießerisch lässt er sich von seinem Freund füttern.

„Sag mal, Schatz, kannst du mich noch mal zu meinen Eltern bringen? Ich hätte da eine Frage an sie." Harry betrachtet seinen Freund einen Moment schweigend.

„Kann ich, ja. Wann?", kurz die Fächer überlegend, versinkt Dray in Gedanken.

„Also, sagen wir nach dem Unterricht!", zustimmend nickt der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

Ereignisloser als heute, kann der Unterricht gar nicht verlaufen. Egal welchen Lehrer man wie oft fragt, es wird nicht geantwortet. Dabei will doch jeder wissen, was es mit den Verschwundenen auf sich hat. Das der Tränkelehrer gegrinst hat, als die Frage gestellt wurde, war mehr als verdächtig. Finden zumindest die Gryffindors.

„Der hat garantiert was damit zu tun!", verkündet Dean, worauf ihn alle anderen des Hauses nur beipflichten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Prof. Dumbledore das Ganze mit einem Zauber rekonstruiert hat und wenn Snape wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat, wie wir vermuten, dann hat er sich irgendwie auf die sichere Seite gebracht. Denn der Schulleiter würde ihn sicher nicht unbestraft davon kommen lassen!", steuert Hermine bei und die Augen der Anwesenden ruhen auf ihr.

„Mag sein, aber wir müssen beweisen, dass er schuldig ist!" Das hat ein rothaariges Mädchen gesagt. Ginny.

Aufgeregtes Getuschel entsteht, dass aber letztendlich zu keinem vernünftigen Plan führt.

„Wir müssen warten, bis sie wieder auftauchen! Dann können wir uns mit ihnen unterhalten. Immerhin sind Ron und die anderen Augenzeugen und müssen wissen, wer ihnen das angetan hat!" Hermine hat das Machtwort gesprochen. „Also warten wir."

In den Räumlichkeiten des Verdächtigen stehen derweil zwei Schüler.

„Halt dich an mir fest.", kaum, dass der Blonde der Aufforderung nachgekommen ist, werden sie von einem goldenen Nebel umhüllt und stehen kurz darauf wieder auf diesem großen Hof. „Das ist echt praktisch. Kannst du mir das beibringen?", fragt der Blonde und sieht abwartend in grüne Seen.

„Nein, das ist das Privileg der Götter." Das Gesicht verächtlich verziehend, dreht er sich um.

„Wie lange brauchst du?" Gefragter wendet sich wieder seinem Freund zu.

„Na, vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden?"

„Gut, dann bin ich in zwei Stunden wieder da." Und somit bleibt dem Blonden nur noch das Glitzern des Goldnebels zurück.

Gemächlich betritt er das Schloss und schaut sich um. Nicht lange muss er warten, da kommt ihm der Elf von seinem letzten Besuch entgegen.

„Willkommen. Sie wünschen sicher ihre Eltern zu sehen." Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, deutet der Elf an, ihm zu folgen. Und so lässt sich der Malfoy dazu herab. Eine viertel Stunde später, steht er vor der Zimmertür seiner Erzeuger.

„Wir sind da." Dann verabschiedet sich der Bedienstete. Tief einatmend klopft Draco einmal an und tritt dann ein.

Sein Blick trifft auf den seiner Mutter, die am Kamin sitzt und ein Buch liest.

„Draco!", ruft sie aus und kommt ihrem Sohn entgegen.

„Mum! Hallo, wie geht es dir?" Ein mütterliches Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Gut. Was führt dich denn hier her? Ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Eine Tür fällt zu und auch Lucius erscheint.

„Draco, hallo!", begrüßt er den Jungen.

„Hallo Dad!" Der Jüngste wendet sich wieder Narzissa zu.

„Ich hab eine Frage an euch." Lucius nimmt neben seiner Frau platz, die sich wieder gesetzt hat und Draco setzt sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Schieß los!"

„Also, folgendes: Habt ihr schon mal was von einem Weltenmagier´ gehört?" Gespannt wartet er auf eine Antwort. Seine Eltern sehen ihn etwas verwundet an, dann aber zieht sein Vater die Stirn kraus.

„Ja, ich kenne den Namen. Es gibt da so eine Legende..", noch immer nachdenklich, lehnt er sich zurück und versucht die Geschichte wieder in seine Erinnerung zu bekommen.

„Ich hab mal was in einem Buch darüber gelesen. Es handelt sich um die acht Götter: das Licht, die Dunkelheit, das Leben, den Tod, die Schöpfung, die Zerstörung, das Schicksal und die Zeit." Stille.

„Es heißt, dass es vor sehr langer Zeit viel böse Magie gab, die es aufzuhalten galt. Doch da die Götter ihre Posten nicht verlassen konnten, mussten sie eine andere Möglichkeit finden." Wieder unterbricht Lucius und mustert das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

„Die Götter schufen ein Lebewesen, dass man den Weltenmagier´ nannte. Es sollte die gleichen Mächte jedes einzelnen Gottes in sich beherbergen. So kam das Geschöpf auch zu dem Namen Das Götterkind´. Die acht Götter schickten das Götterkind auf die Erde und befahlen ihm, dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten. Was dann auch geschah und es gab wieder Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse. Danach hat man nie wieder etwas von dem Götterkind gehört. Nur die Legende darüber wurde in Büchern und Geschichten weitergegeben.", schließt der Mann seine Erzählung.

„Das heißt, dieses Götterkind und der Weltenmagier, sind ein und die selbe Person?" Etwas fassungslos schaut Draco von einem ins andere Gesicht.

„Ja, genau. Aber warum interessierst du dich eigentlich dafür?" Wieder die Fassung bekommend, schaut der Junge auf.

„Na ja, ich kann euch das jetzt nicht sagen. Vielleicht, wenn ich das besprochen habe." Verwirrt sehen Narzissa und Lucius ihn an.

„Ach, übrigens, ich bin mit Harry zusammen!" Urplötzlich springt die Blonde auf.

„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ihr beiden zusammen passt!", pfeift sie und umarmt ihren Sohn noch immer zermalmend. Lucius lacht nur über seine Frau.

„Ja ja, die Intuition der Frauen! Aber sie hat recht, du hattest ihm beim Abendessen immer schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen!", errötend wendet der Blonde seinen Blick ab.

„Ihr seid peinlich!"

Währenddessen erscheint an einem unauffindlichen Ort – zumindest für die Menschen – ein nicht namentlich genannter Slytherin. Er wirft einen suchenden Blick über die Umgebung und bleibt dann an vier Personen hängen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", spricht er ruhig und herablassend. Die Stimme wird tausendfach zurück geworfen und es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wo der Ursprung liegt. Sich vor Schmerzen windend und hechelnd um Luft zu bekommen, hängen die Vier in ihren Ketten. Ketten, bestehend aus Erinnerungen und Sünden, die sie ihr bisheriges Leben begangen haben.

„Wiesel und Co. Wie geht es denn? Ist der Aufenthalt angenehm?" Oh, wie der Sarkasmus trieft. Der Weasly schaut hoch.

„Du..", flüstert er mit kratziger Stimme.

„Ja, ich. Also wirklich, glaubt ihr denn im Ernst, dass ich euch ungestraft davon kommen lasse? Nicht, wenn ihr es wagt, meinen Freund anzugreifen!"

Bedrohung. Das einzige Wort, dass den vier Gefangenen in den Sinn kommt. Ein Wink des Gottes und Flammen steigen empor. Heiß und unerträglich züngeln sie sich an den Kleiderfetzen entlang. Nähren sich davon. Eiseskälte folgt Sekunden darauf, Wasserfluten die zuvor niedergingen, werden eingefroren. So auch ihre Glieder.

„Habt noch ein wenig Geduld. Ich lasse euch hier nicht sterben. Dieses Mal." Wirklich teuflisch grinsend, verschwindet er vom Ort der Qualen, an einen andern, an dem es wesentlich angenehmer ist.

Die Familie Malfoy sitzt derweil im Garten und nimmt Tee zu sich.

„Wie ich sehe, vergnügt ihr euch sehr gut.", begrüßt der Schlossherr und nimmt auf einem noch leeren Sessel platz.

„Harry, ich hab alles geklärt. Wenn du willst, können wir gehen. Onkel Sev macht sich bestimmt Sorgen.", statt des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, antwortet ein anderer.

„Warum sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, Draco?", erklingt eine vertraute Stimme. Drei Personen sehen sich um, die vierte lächelt nur wissend.

„Onkel Sev! Was machst du hier? Oder noch besser, wie kommst du hier her?"

„Das klingt so, als würdest du mich wieder los werden wollen.", beleidigt plumpst Snape in den Sessel neben seinem Sohn.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz, was du hier machst.", erklärt Draco sich und mustert jetzt die Gesichter Reih um.

„Ihr wisst doch was, was ich nicht weiß!" Das ist mal wieder typisch! Der arme kleine Draco bleibt von allem ausgeschlossen.

„Haben wir dir nicht erzählt, dass ich deinen Eltern mal von diesem Ort berichtet habe? Und das sie hier Zuflucht suchen können?", erwidert nun Severus.

„Und außerdem, Dray, er ist mein Dad. Was denkst du, was er ist, wenn du weißt, was ich bin?" Noch verwirrter als zuvor, verdreht er die Augen und schließt sie letztendlich.

„Kann uns mal wer aufklären?", unterbricht Lucius das Gespräch. Drei Köpfe sind ihm nun zugewandt.

„Klar, was willst du wissen?", plappert Harry drauf los, dass man meinen könnte, er sei ein Kleinkind.

„Nun, was meinst du damit, was du gerade gesagt hast? Was Severus sein soll, wenn Draco weiß, was du bist?" Überrascht richtet der Schwarzhaarige Slytherin sein Augenmerk auf den Jungen.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt? Dabei war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du darüber mit ihnen sprechen wolltest." Dracos Augen werden groß.

„Hab ich auch! Aber ich hab ihnen nichts von dir gesagt!", lieb lächelt der schwarzhaarige Junge.

„Nun, Lucius, Narzissa, es ist ja so, dass ich doch ziemlich aus der Reihe falle. Um es mal mit Zissas Worten zu sagen. Jedenfalls ist es so, dass wir hier in einem Schloss in einer anderen Dimension sind. Und ganz im Ernst, glaubt ihr, ein normaler Mensch, beziehungsweise Zauberer, könnte hier her finden? Nein! Ich bin kein Mensch." Stille liegt nun über der kleinen Gruppe.

„Dray hat euch über den Weltenmagier befragt, oder?" Überraschung.

„Das stimmt, woher weißt du das?", zeigt Narzissa ihre Neugierde, worauf Harry grinst und auch Sev kann es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Nun, liegt wohl in meiner Natur. Was habt ihr ihm denn erzählt?", fragt er dann weiter.

„Das der Weltenmagier von den acht Göttern geschaffen worden sein soll, damit er das Böse in seine Schranken weist. Dann ist er verschwunden.", erläutert Lucius und wartet auf die Antwort des Freundes.

„Das ist vollkommen korrekt. Der Weltenmagiern ist das Kind der acht Götter, die diese Welt und auch das Universum hüten. Mehr oder weniger die Schöpfer, denn einen Gott, an den die Muggel glauben, oder einen Teufel, gibt es nicht!" Seine Tasse in einem Zug leerend, lehnt sich der Slytherin zurück.

„Jedenfalls besitzt das Götterkind wahrhaftig die Mächte, die auch den acht Göttern innewohnen."

„Soll das heißen, dass es wirklich so ist, wie es im Buch steht und dieses Wesen die Mächte der Götter besitzt! Also alle acht Mächte in Einem!" Ein überbreites Grinsen ziert das Gesicht des jungen Gottes.

„Sicher, dass wollte ich sagen. Und es ist keines falls so, dass der Weltenmagier verschwunden wäre. Es ist bloß so, dass er auf der Erde umherreist. Gelegentlich kehrt er auch zurück ins Reicht der Götter´, um bei seinen Eltern zu sein.."

Draco zieht an seinem Ärmel.

„Seine Eltern, damit sind die Acht gemeint, oder?", nickend wendet er sich wieder allen zu.

„Genau, die acht Götter sind die Eltern des Götterkindes. Er hat nicht, wie zum Beispiel ihr, einen Vater und eine Mutter, sondern von jedem vier." Die Gesichter der Drei sind stutzig.

„Echt! Ist ja cool!" Das hat der blonde Junge verlauten lassen.

„Warum das denn?" Seine Mutter zieht eine Braue hoch.

„Warum das denn?", etwas ruhiger und ernster erklärt er seine Meinung.

„Na, stell dir doch mal vor, du hast acht Eltern, dann bekommst du von jedem Geschenke. Das ist doch genial, oder?" Gelächter erfüllt die Terrasse.

„Das kann nur von einem Kind kommen!"

Beleidigt zeigt Draco seinem Freund demonstrativ den Rücken.

„Was heißt denn, nur ein Kind? Du bist doch auch nicht viel älter.", kommentiert Lucius dessen Aussage.

„Ich? Nein, ich bin kein Kind mehr, auch wenn ich momentan so aussehe. Weißt du, ich bin älter, als Hogwarts selbst und hab schon gelebt, als an die Gründer noch nicht mal gedacht wurde." Das verschlägt auch dem Letzten die Sprache. Ein amüsiertes Lachen macht die Blondschöpfe aufmerksam.

„Mal ehrlich, Sohn, du solltest sie nicht noch länger hin halten. Langsam denken sie sonst, dass du total blemblem bist!"

„Danke auch, Vater!", nörgelt der Angesprochene zurück.

„Ich wollte sie auch nicht länger hinhalten. Also, ich sag euch, wer ich bin." Gespannt heften sich die Blicke der Familie Malfoy auf ihn.

„Nun, ich bin das Götterkind!" Jetzt hängen zumindest zwei Kinnladen am Boden.

„Ist wahr, ich bin der Weltenmagier!" Schnell haben die beiden ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen.

„Unglaublich!" Mehr bringt Narzissa nicht heraus und Lucius bleibt ganz stumm.

„Ja, das hätte ich auch gedacht, als du mir vorhin erzählt hast, was es mit dem Weltenmagier auf sich hat, wenn ich zuvor nicht gesehen hätte, was er mit den Gryffindors gemacht hat." Neugierig wendet sich die blonde Frau an ihn.

„Was hat er denn mit denen gemacht?"

Überlegen schweigt er und betrachtet seine Mutter und dann seinen Vater.

„Nun, er hat sie in das Reich der Toten´ geschickt."

Nun wenden sich die Blicke dem Gott zu.

„Tja ja...", flüstert Severus halblaut.

„Du weiß was!", stellt der blonde Mann fest.

„Ja, natürlich..." Seine Augen wandern zu Harry.

„Nicht, mein Sohn?" Verwirrte Blicke.

„Moment mal! Harry, wenn du das Götterkind bist und Severus Sohn, dann müsste er doch.." Hin und her schwenkt sein Blick, dann seufzt er und fällt nach hinten an die Lehne.

„Armer Luc!", lacht Harry.

„Du vermutest, dass Dad auch ein Gott ist, wenn ich der Weltenmagier bin, richtig?" Nicken. „Hundert Punkte! Bei zweihundert gibt es eine Überraschung!"

„Du.. du bist.. ein Gott?", stottert Narzissa. Severus nickt lächelnd.

„Und welcher, wenn man fragen darf?", fies grinsend lehnt sich der Mann zurück und setzt die Tasse an die Lippen. Nachdem er sie abgesetzt hat, stütz er seine Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

„Ich bin der Gott des Todes."

„Genau, Vater Tod!", kichert Harry los.

„Du, Harry?"

Vor genanntem hat sich sein Geliebter aufgebaut.

„Wenn Onkel Sev eigentlich Tod heißt, dann wirst du doch auch einen anderen Namen haben, oder?", triumphierend steht er nun da und erwartet eine Antwort.

„Oh, da hast du recht, aber gefällt dir denn der Name Harry nicht?" Sich aufplusternd macht Draco sich noch größer.

„Jetzt red dich nicht raus! Oder ist dein richtiger Name so schrecklich, dass du ihn für dich behalten willst?", herausfordernd fixiert der Blonde sein Gegenüber.

„Nein, dass nicht, ich wollte es nur wissen. Rate doch mal, wie ich heiße, vielleicht kommst du ja drauf?" Frustriert legt Dray den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du musst mich immer ärgern, oder? Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, was ich wissen will, stimmts?" Ein fobbendes Grinsen entsteht auf den Zügen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ja."

„Gut, dann erzähl ich dir auch nicht mehr alles! Dein Pech!" Und um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, marschiert er auf die andere Seite des Tisches und lässt sich zwischen seinen Eltern nieder.

„Na, jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, wie du das wieder hinbiegen willst!", erklingt es von Severus.

„Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich, Vater Tod?" Der wiederum ignoriert diesen Satz und beginnt eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Patenkind.

„Ich kann dir sagen, wie dein Angebeteter heißt!", verrät er und sofort ist der Blonde Feuer und Flamme. Empört Springt der dunkelhaarige Slytherin auf.

„Wag es nicht! Ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir, wenn du das tust! Und das gilt für die nächsten zweihundert Jahre!", erwartungsvoll starrt er einen seiner Väter an.

„Oh, das meinst du eh nicht ernst. Also..." Seine Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich wieder seinem Patenkind zu.

„...Draco, sein Name.."

„Ich meine es verdammt ernst! Und wenn du es in Kauf nimmst, dann verlass dich drauf, dass ich dich so was von ignorieren werde! Und den anderen sage ich, dass du gemein zu mir warst!", schnaufend nimmt er wieder platz und hält die Augen geschlossen.

Die Malfoys hat diese Vorstellung wirklich beeindruckt. Für sie ist es unumstritten, dass Harry es verdammt ernst meint, auch wenn er auf eine Art kindisch wirkt. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen lässt sie sich umdrehen.

„Schon gut, du hast gewonnen! Also, redest du noch mit mir?", herablassend dreht Angesprochener sich um. „Na, ich bin mal so gnädig."

* * *

Fertig! Das war's für heute. Man, bin doch nicht so schnell voran gekommen, wie gedacht! Hoffe, dass die Fragen, was Harry ist, jetzt geklärt sind.

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	12. Chapter 12

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 12 **

**Besuch & Neuigkeiten**

Die Zeit ist ziemlich schnell vergangen und so verabschieden sich Draco, sein Freund und dessen Vater, bei den Malfoys. Es gibt gerade Abendessen, als sie in ihren Räumlichkeiten im Kerker wieder auftauchen.

Ein Schrei entweicht Dracos Kehle, als er vor sich eine eigentümlich Gestalt entdeckt.

„Was..!", stottert er und versucht ruhiger zu atmen. Was bei dieser merkwürdigen Erscheinung nicht unbedingt leicht ist.

Vor ihm steht - oder schwebt eher - eine Gestalt in silberner Robe.

Der Blonde sinkt langsam in einen Sessel und starrt weiter auf das fremde Wesen. Dann spürt er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er entdeckt Harry, der neben ihm steht. Seine Miene ist ruhig und nicht beeindruckt. Auch fehlt jegliche Überraschung.

„Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts."

Ein Flüstern an seinem Ohr. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen richtet sich nach vorne, wo sich das Wesen befindet.

„Mutter Schicksal, was führt dich hier her?"

„Die Zeit ist reif, den Zug zu machen, der entgültig ist.", ertönt eine Stimme, die Dracos Gehör umschmeichelt. Welch lieblicher Klang!

_Aber von welchem Zug spricht sie?_

„Ich bin jederzeit bereit. Die Vorbereitungen werden bald abgeschlossen sein. Ich erwarte jeden Tag Bericht von meinen Dienern, dass sie das Gefolge vernichtet haben."

Severus tritt nun neben seinen Sohn.

„Wir müssen uns nicht sorgen, Schicksal, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.. Und die haben wir ja, nicht?"

Die silberne Robe raschelt kurz, dann ist sie verschwunden, die Mutter Schicksal.

Harry dreht sich seinem Freund zu, der überfordert auf seinem Sessel sitzt. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung lässt er den Blonden einschlafen.

„Geh schon mal in die Halle, ich bring nur Dray ins Bett."

So trennen sich die Wege der beiden. Harry hebt den Jungen auf seine Arme und verschwindet im Schlafzimmer. Dort entkleidet er ihn und deckt ihn dann zu.

„Bis nachher, Engel."

Liebevoll haucht er noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen und begibt sich dann zum Essen.

Die Halle ist noch immer still. Ja, seit die Gryffindors verschwunden sind, verhält es sich auffallend ruhig hier. Aber wen soll das stören? Ihn sicher nicht! Dumbledores Augen sehen trübe aus, was wohl daran liegt, dass er sich Tag und Nacht damit herumplagt, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden. Nun, die gibt es leider nicht. Zumindest nicht für einen Menschen! Aber für einen Gott, da schon!

Vi_elleicht sollte ich sie morgen zurück holen? Kann ja nicht schaden... Unten ist man dann schnell wieder!_ Eine Überlegung die es wert ist, denn die Neugierde, wie Dumbledore – und die anderen Schüler - auf das Auftauchen der Sünder reagieren werden, ist einfach zu groß. Dann reicht es Harry, wenn er weiterhin diese Gesichter anschaut, dann muss er in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen.

So erhebt er sich von seinem Platz, schaut seinem Vater noch einmal in die Augen und verlässt umgehend die Halle.

„Morgen sollte ich sie holen. Mal sehen, was sie sagen, wenn sie mich wieder sehen.."

Als der Morgen anbricht erscheint ein schwarzer Haarschopf an einem, für Menschen, unbekannten Ort. Die düstere Umgebung jagt einem Angst ein, versetzt jeden in Schrecken. Bedächtig und sichtlich amüsiert, durchquert der junge Mann diesen Platz. Vor vier Personen macht er Halt.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr überlebt.", stellt er fest. Durch die bekannte Stimme erwachend, schauen vier Paar Augen auf. Stehen können die Gryffindors schon lange nicht mehr.

Ihre Stimmbänder sind vom vielen Schreien und um Gnade flehen, zu sehr mitgenommen, als das die was sagen können.

„Nun, ich denke, dass ihr erst mal genug habt, nicht?"

Abschätzend läuft er vor ihnen auf und ab. Bleibt stehen und mustert die Kleider, die nur noch Fetzen ihrer Selbst sind.

„So solltet ihr euch aber nicht in der Schule blicken lassen! Überhaupt, ihr solltet besser auf eure Kleidung achten!", lässt er verlauten und grinst hämisch.

Dann verschwinden die Ketten, die sie unentrinnbar gefesselt hatten, sie an diesen Ort banden. Voll aufgerichtet, steht der junge Gott vor seinen Gefangenen.

„Bevor ich euch nun zurück bringe, noch etwas sehr wichtiges: Wenn ihr es auch nur noch einmal wagen solltet, an einen Racheplan zu denken, dann werdet ihr schneller wieder hier landen, als ihr es euch vorstellen könnt! So, da das jetzt klargestellt ist, können wir gehen!"

In Hogwarts sind gerade die letzten Schüler zum Frühstück erschienen. Draco sitzt an seinem Platz und schickt ständig seinen Blick auf die Suche. Als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, musste er feststellen, dass er alleine ist. Aber weit und breit keine Spur des anderen.

Zumindest hat sich das Verhalten der Schule noch immer nicht geändert. Wenigstens etwas, das noch normal ist.

„Ey, Drac! Was denn los? Findest du dein Herzblatt nicht, oder was?", pfeift Blaise herüber, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzen.

„Ja, was dagegen?", blafft er zurück. Mit einer Grimasse wendet sich der andere ab.

Ein Geräusch lässt die Schüler augenblicklich verstummen. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf die Flügeltür zur Halle, die sich soeben wie von Geisterhand geöffnet haben.

Dort stehen vier schwer zugerichtete Personen, die seit Tagen vermisst werden: Ron, Seamus und zwei andere, ebenfalls aus Gryffindor.

Sie sehen aus, als hätte Voldemort persönlich sie gefoltert. Kleidungsfetzen verdecken das Wichtigste und so ist die Sicht auf verbrannte und vereiste Haut frei. Ein groteskes Bild, das man sich nicht wünscht, so bald wieder zu sehen.

„Oh mein Gott!", kreischt eine weibliche Stimme durch die Stille und wie auf Kommando bricht Tumult aus.

Draco hat sich das Schauspiel emotionslos mit angesehen. Jetzt weiß er wenigstens, wo Harry sich rumgetrieben hat.

„Nun, ich wollte sie ja noch nicht sterben lassen. Immerhin ist ein menschliches Leben eh schon so kurz, nicht?", erklärt der Slytherin seine Handlung im Flüsterton.

Überrascht dreht sich Dray um und entdeckt seinen Freund, der neben ihm sitzt und breit grinst. Er benimmt sich, als wäre gar nichts geschehen.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?", folgt auch schon seine Frage. Der Blonde verdreht die Augen.

„Du hättest die ruhig noch etwas länger da lassen können! Die haben nichts anderes verdient!", spricht er seine Gedanken aus und verputzt den Rest seines Frühstücks.

Nebenbei bemerken sie, dass Madam Pomfrey aufgesprungen ist, ebenso Prof. McGonagall. Die Gryffindors sind mittlerweile vor Erschöpfung auf die Knie gesunken und sehen mit glasigem Blick ins Leere. Die Frauen sind vor ihnen in die Knie gegangen und haben die Hände auf ihre Münder geschlagen. Kurzerhand werden vier Tragen herbei gezaubert und die Schüler, die sich in keinster Weise wehren, darauf verfrachtet.

Unruhig und munkelnd, verstreuen sich die Schüler in ihre Klassen und erwarten ihre Lehrer. Doch normal zu unterrichten, fällt den Professoren sehr schwer, denn keiner der Junghexen und Zauberer, hat dafür Interesse. Und als dann während der ersten Unterrichtsstunde die Stimme des Schulleiters durchs ganze Schloss zu hören ist, geben die Lehrer auf.

„Meine lieben Schüler, da der Vorfall heute morgen doch sehr mitnehmend war, fällt der Unterricht für den heutigen Tag aus. Ich bitte die Schüler sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück zu ziehen und das Kollegium ins Lehrerzimmer."

Wie verlangt, kehren die Schüler in ihre Häuser zurück und es steht außer Frage, welches Thema sie besprechen. Die Rückkehr der Gryffindors!

Harry und Draco sitzen gemütlich in zwei Sesseln und lesen, als eine Eule erscheint. Sie ist schwarz und hat silbrige Flecken im Gefieder. Ein schöner Anblick. Der erste Reflex, den Dray hat, ist die Eule auf seinen Arm zu nehmen. Doch eine Hand hält ihn fest und zieht ihn zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Hermes, was führt dich her? Bringst du mir Nachricht?", fragt die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen und sie ist nicht so wie sonst, sondern sehr konzentriert und ein wenig angespannt. Wie als hätte er eine Einladung erhalten, hüpft Hermes auf die Schulter des Jungen und er nimmt das Pergament entgegen. Und nachdem dies erledigt ist, erhebt sich die Eule wieder und gleitet davon.

„Sieh mal einer an. Na dann kann es ja los gehen!"

Zufriedenheit schwingt in den Worten mit, was den Blonden stutzen lässt. Warum ist der andere so?

Harry hat den Brief fallen gelassen, leise segelt das Blatt zu Boden und bleibt dort ungeachtet liegen. Der Schwarzhaarige verlässt nun den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wie erstarrt sitzt der Junge nun da, alleine und unwissend.

_Was geht hier vor? Und was ist das für ein Brief, dass Harry so darauf reagiert?_

Da besagter Freund nicht mehr da ist, um gefragt zu werden, hebt Draco das Pergament auf. In einer sehr krakeligen Schrift, sind einige Zeilen darauf geschrieben.

Herr Avicus,

wie befohlen haben wir die Truppen des Feindes vernichtet.

Ihm bleiben nur noch die Menschen, die aber kein Problem für uns darstellen,

da sie nur Sterbliche sind.

Wir erwarten weitere Befehle, bis dahin verhalten wir uns ruhig.

Ihr treu ergebener Diener,

Estarol

Unterdessen steht ein Slytherin vorm Lehrerzimmer und klopft stürmisch an. Aufgebracht der Störung wegen, öffnet McGonagall.

„Potter, was wollen sie hier?", erklingt ihre harsche Stimme. Harry schüchtert das keineswegs ein, es verleitet doch eher dazu, in einem noch schärferen Ton zu antworten.

„Ich will augenblicklich Professor Snape sehen!"

An Schärfe hat es wohl kaum gefehlt, denn mit einem geschockten Gesicht dreht sich die Frau um und ruft den Lehrer herbei.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragt dieser auch gleich, als er bei der Tür ankommt.

„Wie wäre es damit: Die Truppen sind nieder?"

Mehr Worte bedarf es nicht und der Mann grinst teuflisch.

„Verstehe! Dann sollten wir schauen, dass wir den momentanen Aufenthaltsort Voldemorts erfahren." Mit einem Nicken wendet sich der Junge ab und verschwindet in den Gängen.

Auf dem Krankenflügel geht es weniger ruhig zu, wie im Kerker, wo Draco den Brief in Händen hält und auf seinen Freund wartet.

Hermin, Ginny, Dean und Neville sind dort, um ihre Freunde zu besuchen.

„Ron! So sag doch was!", verzweifelt redet die Hexe auf ihren Freund ein. Aber erfolglos, wie sie feststellen muss. Keiner der vier Jungen öffnet die Augen.

„Vielleicht hat Madam Pomfrey ihnen ja einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht!", schlägt Ginny vor und betrachtet weiterhin ihren Bruder. Er sieht einfach furchtbar aus, so wie auch die anderen. Total unterernährt und verletzt. Wer ist zu so was im Stande? Fragen über Fragen und keine Antworten in Sicht.

„Und der Schulleiter hat auch noch keinen Hinweis darauf, was passiert ist! Keiner hat auch nur einen Hinweis!", schluchzt Hermine nun und das rothaarige Mädchen versucht sie zu trösten. Allerdings führt das nur dazu, dass sie ebenfalls anfängt zu weinen. So sitzen die drei da und hängen ihren Gedanken nach.

Es vergeht etwa eine Stunde, bis die drei Gryffindors ein Flüstern vernehmen, das sich sehr ängstlich und schuldig anhört. Es ist Ron.

„Nicht... nie mehr, bitte.. nicht!... heiß!... nein, nein!... schuldig, nie mehr tun..!", krächzt er mit seiner angekratzten Stimme.

Die Freunde können nur daneben sitzen und zuhören. Es läuft ihnen ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie fragen sich, wovon der Junge da redet.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore und ihm erzählen, was Ron gesagt hat!", meint Hermine und Ginny nickt zustimmend. So gehen die Gryffindors.

Harry hat die Kerker erreicht und steht nun einem Blonden gegenüber, der ihn überaus fragend ansieht. Das Pergament in seinen Händen ist dem Slytherin keineswegs entgangen.

„Was ist?", fragt Harry dennoch, um zu erfahren, was der andere hat.

„Du heißt Avicus? Interessant!", entgegnet Draco amüsiert grinsend. Sein Gegenüber verdreht die Augen.

„Na, jetzt weißt du ´s ja! Also, noch was?", forscht Harry weiter. Angesprochener schlägt ein Bein über.

„Allerdings! Welche Truppen und wer ist Estarol?"

Avicus sinkt in einen Sessel und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Estarol ist einer meiner Untergebenen. Er ist Heerführer und hat den Befehl gehabt, die feindlichen Dämonen zu töten, die Voldemorts Todesser unterstützen.", beantwortet er wahrheitsgetreu.

Überrumpelt macht Draco große Augen.

„Wie meinst du das jetzt? Was für Dämonen haben den dunklen Lord unterstützt? Ich versteh das nicht!"

Lächelnd steht Avicus auf und setzt sich auf die Armlehne von Dracos Sessel. Dann hebt er den anderen hoch und zieht ihn auf seinen Schoß, während er selbst von der Lehne rutscht.

So sitzend, erzählt der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Voldemort wird von einer sehr alten und mächtigen, schwarzen Macht unterstützt. Natürlich weiß er das nicht und so soll es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben.. Jedenfalls ist diese schwarze Macht körperlos und kann dementsprechend nicht so frei Verfügen, wie sie es gerne täte."

Eine kurze Pause, in der der Blonde seine Arme um den anderen legt und darauf wartet, wie es weiter geht.

„Es ist die gleiche schwarze Macht, die ich schon vor langer Zeit besiegt habe. Die, von der dir dein Vater berichtet hat... Damals habe ich ihm seinen Körper genommen und zerstört, dann habe ich diesen Dämon eingesperrt, hier auf der Erde. Doch irgendwie muss das Siegel gelöst worden sein und nun ist er zurück.", beendet der Gott seine Ausführung.

„Das bedeutet, dass Voldemort gar nicht so stark wäre, wie er es momentan ist? Nur dieser Dämon verhilft ihm dazu? Und dein Plan ist, diesen Dämon wieder einzusperren, darum bist du hier, oder?", fragende Augen sehen auf.

„Ja, so ist es. Ich habe die Gestalt von Harry Potter angenommen, weil ich wusste, dass der Dämon Voldemort benutzt. Und da Voldemort Potter jagt, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich ihm gegenüber stehe und somit auch dem Dämon, dem eigentlichen Feind!"

Das Gehörte erst mal verarbeitend, schmiegt sich Dray näher an den anderen. Dann aber kommt ihm ein neuer Gedanke.

„Wenn du den Dämon erledigt hast, was machst du dann? Gehst du dann zurück zu den Göttern und lässt mich allein? Hat das Onkel Sev gemeint, als er sagte, du sollst aufpassen, was du tust?"

„Dray, meinen Eltern hat es nicht gefallen, dass ich mich in einen Menschen verliebt habe, aber was soll ich machen? Ich liebe dich und werde nicht einfach damit aufhören, nur weil sie es wollen! Das habe ich ihnen auch schon gesagt. Und Dad hat das auch nur gesagt, weil er sich Sorgen um mich und dich gemacht hat." Mit irritiertem Blick schaut Draco ihn an.

„Na, er wusste doch, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn wir uns lieben. Du wärst von mir abhängig und würdest leiden, wenn ich gehe. Und ich würde auch leiden, aber da ich eben unsterblich bin, würde ich mit der Zeit vergessen... Dad wollte verhindern, dass wir uns zu nahe kommen, damit wir nicht zu sehr leiden.. War wohl etwas zu spät!", grinsend küsst er seinen Freund.

Zärtlich streichelt Avicus durch die blonden Haare. Dann haucht er einen Kuss auf diese und bettet sein Kinn darauf.

„Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her. Es wird einen Weg geben, damit wir ímmer zusammen bleiben können, versprochen!"

* * *

Ende Teil 12 

Hoffe, es hat gefallen, bye, Psycho-Puma


	13. Chapter 13

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 13**

**Aufbruch**

Noch vor dem Abendessen sitzt Avicus – oder auch Harry – an seinem Schreibtisch und verfasst einen kurzen Brief an Estarol.

**Estarol,**

**ich bin erfreut, solch gute Nachtrichten zu erhalten.**

**Nun findet den momentanen Aufenthaltsort des dunklen Lords heraus.**

**Sobald ihr die Informationen habt, sammelt die Truppen um den Zielort **

**und benachrichtigt mich!**

**Avicus**

Das gefaltete Pergament bindet er an das Bein seiner Eule und dann entschwindet Hedwig in den Himmel.

„Wem hast du geschrieben?", erklingt Dracos Frage hinter ihm. Er steht leger gekleidet da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich habe meinen Truppen Anweisungen gegeben. Was hast du vor?"

Langsam erhebt sich der junge Gott von seinem Platz und geht auf den anderen zu. Der wiederum grinst.

„Nichts, warum? Darf ich mich nicht auch mal anders kleiden?", fragt er schnippisch. Und lässig nimmt er auf der Bettkante Platz.

„So, nichts? Na dann.. Und was wolltest du von mir?", fragte Avicus weiter. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Abendessen holen. Aber es drängt sich mir die Frag auf, ob du überhaupt was essen musst?"

Der Dunkelhaarige lacht.

„Müssen tu ich es nicht, aber was hält mich davon ab? Also, gehen wir!"

Flink packt er den anderen am Arm und zieht ihn zur großen Halle.

Währenddessen sind drei Gryffindors ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Essen. Bis eben sind sie noch im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen.

„Ich hätte doch gerne endlich gewusst, was Ron und den anderen passiert ist. Sonst ist Dumbledore doch auch allwissend! Aber ausgerechnet hier, da weiß er auch nicht mehr!" Verzweifelt lässt Hermine die Schultern hängen.

„Komm, sobald sie wach sind, werden wir alles wissen.", versucht Neville die Mädchen aufzumuntern. Was nicht sonderlich gelingt.

Am Tag darauf, kommt Madam Pomfrey in den Verwandlungsunterricht gestürmt.

„Professor McGonagall! Sie sind wach! Kommen sie schnell!", ruft sie aufgebracht und ist schon wieder zur Tür heraus. Die Lehrerin scheint im ersten Moment sehr geschockt, doch dann ist Verstehen in ihren Augen.

„Sie haben die restliche Stunde frei."

Dann rauscht sie an den Schülern vorbei, dem Krankenflügel entgegen.

Auch Hermine und Neville lassen es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Freunde zu besuchen.

Draco hingegen sieht verunsichert zu seinem Freund. Wobei nur dieser die versteckten Gefühle sehen kann.

„Keine Sorge, Dad wird auch dabei sein, da bin ich sicher. Außerdem werden sie es sich wohl nicht trauen, etwas zu verraten.", lächelt der Schwarzhaarige beruhigend und führt den Blonden aus dem Klassenzimmer.

In den Betten liegen die vier Gryffindors und sehen ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Mr. Weasly, wie fühlen sie sich?", erreicht die Stimme einer Frau seine Ohren. Der Kopf des Rothaarigen wendet sich ihr zu. Seine Augen sind leer und trübe, genau wie die der anderen.

„Besser...", antwortet er, mit nicht mehr als einem Flüstern. Schnell greift die Krankenschwester nach einer kleinen Phiole und flößt sie dem Jungen ein. Die Wirkung ist unverkennbar.

„So, ist es jetzt besser?", erklingt eine neue Frage. Nicken.

Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Snape und McGonagall, treten nun ans Bett.

„Nun, es ist schön, sie lebend wieder zu sehen. Aber ich würde dennoch gerne erfahren, wo ihr gewesen seid.", erklärt der weißhaarige Mann sein Anliegen.

Alle vier schlucken bei diesen Worten. Sie wollen sicher nicht freiwillig an diesen Ort zurück denken.

„Sind sie vom dunklen Lord entführt worden?", hakt nun die Hauslehrerin nach. Dieses Mal schüttelt der Siebtklässler den Kopf.

„Also nicht, wer dann? Wer hat sie so zugerichtet?", will der Schulleiter wissen. Keiner wagt es zu antworten. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie dort gewesen sind und das Snape hier ist, lässt sie schweigen.

Madam Pomfrey verabreicht nebenbei auch den drei anderen einen Trank ein.

„Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger hat uns erzählt, dass sie einen Alptraum hatten. Sie sagten immer wieder, dass sie schuldig seien und es nie mehr tun würden. Was hat es damit auf sich?", bohrte der alte Mann weiter.

Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Körper.

„Es ist nichts, was jemanden was angeht.", flüstert er und dreht den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

Enttäuscht, nichts in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, lassen die Erwachsenen den Schülern ihre Ruhe. Einzig der Tränkelehrer ist zufrieden. Nur ein Wort und er hätte die vier persönlich zurück in ihren Alptraum gebracht!

Hermine, Ginny und Neville, die vor der Tür gewartet haben, sehen nun den Professoren entgegen. Doch beim Anblick ihrer Gesichter sind sie nicht begeistert.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragt sofort die Ältere der Mädchen.

„Nichts, Ms. Granger! Sie schweigen sich aus.", erklärt die Hauslehrerin. Der Schulleiter tritt nun vor und schaut jedem der drei in die Augen.

„Aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt zu ihnen. Vielleicht reden sie ja mit euch."

Aber selbst Hermine und Ginny hat Ron nichts erzählt. Er lag da und hörte ihnen nicht einmal zu.

Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall stehen im Büro des Direktors und schweigen. Dann dreht sich der Mann um.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es mit einem Veritaserum versuchen?", meint er. Die Lehrerin zieht scharf Luft ein.

„Aber Albus, das können wir doch nicht tun!"

Ihre Stimme hat sich überschlagen. Aber im Stillen stimmt sie doch überein. Einen anderen Weg würde es wohl nicht geben. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er verboten ist.

Da einige Zeit verstrichen ist, sitzen die Schüler schon in der nächsten Stunde. Geschichte der Zauberei. Was langweiligeres als das, kann es nicht geben. Wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass Avicus ja die Begebenheiten der Vergangenheit beobachtet und auch miterlebt hat. Und teilweise stimmt die Übertragung der Geschichte heute nicht einmal mehr.

_Welch schwaches Bild!_ Ein innerliches Seufzen.

Draco neben ihm tut das, was man in dieser Stunde am Besten kann: schlafen. Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf sein Gesicht. Egal in welcher Situation, aber Dray behält in der Öffentlichkeit immer seine Haltung. Sogar im Schlaf.

Etwas Kleines lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit des Gottes auf sich. Eine Spinne sitzt vor ihm und scheint ihn anzustarren.

_Dad? Was machst du denn hier?_ Fragt er gedanklich die Spinne.

Nach was sieht es denn aus? Entgegnet der andere, was den Jüngeren die Augen verdrehen lässt.

_Woher soll ich das wissen! Sag schon!_ Fordert er und trommelt mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

Dumbledore will den Gryffindors ein Wahrheitselixier geben, um heraus zu finden, was sie erlebt haben. Immerhin haben sie ihn angeschwiegen.

Das ist ja interessant.

_Und weiter? Ich habe eh vor von hier zu verschwinden, sobald ich Nachricht von Estarol habe. Dann ist es egal, ob er es weiß, oder nicht._ Die Spinne kabbelt unruhig hin und her.

Wann erwartest du Post? Will Snape wissen.

_Bald schon. Und du wirst hier bleiben und dich um Dray kümmern. Er weiß nicht, dass ich gehe._ Damit verschwindet die Spinne und der junge Gott langweilt sich wieder zu Tode.

Welch Ironie!

Wie erwartet, flattert schon am folgenden Tag eine Eule herein, die ihm ein Brief seines Heerführers bringt.

Herr Avicus,

wie befohlen haben wir Stellung bezogen und erwarten euer Ankommen.

Der Ort liegt in Russland, sehr abgelegen. Die Stadt nennt sich Omsk.

Ich erwarte sie.

Ihr Diener,

Estarol

Zufrieden faltet er das Pergament zusammen und lässt es in seinem Umhang verschwinden, den neugierigen Blick seines Freundes noch ignorierend.

„Jetzt sag schon, was drin stand! Ich kann das diesmal nicht lesen.", fordert der Blonde.

Betont langsam richtet der Slytherin sein Augenmerk auf den Partner.

„Nun, ich weiß, wo sich Voldemort aufhält.", sagt er.

Der gesamte Slytherintisch ist verstummt. Seine Worte hat er etwas zu laut ausgesprochen.

Nicht mal die Eltern mancher Todesserkinder kennen den Aufenthaltsort, also warum dann er?

„Und das heißt?", löchert Draco weiter.

Sein Magen vermittelt ihm ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Wir sind einen Schritt weiter! Jetzt weiß jeder, wo der andere ist. Ich würde das mal Gerecht nennen. Bisher kannte ja immer nur er meinen Aufenthaltsort!"

Schweigend lauscht der Tisch seinen Worten. Allerdings passt da was nicht, wie der Blonde meint.

„Aber hättest du denn nicht selber raus finden können, wo er ist? Ich meine immerhin bist du ja..."

Weiter führt er den Satz nicht, denn das Geheimnis soll ja eines bleiben.

„Natürlich, aber dazu hatte ich keine Lust. Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt schön, dass er die Menschen so dezimiert hat, aber die Erde ist ja sowieso überbevölkert. Im übrigen bin ich nicht darauf erpicht, so schnell aufzufliegen!", führt Harry seine Gedanken auf.

Am Lehrertisch würde ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Mann am liebsten seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlagen. Er will nicht auffliegen! Was sagt er das dann auch noch?

„Diese Jugend!", murmelt er frustriert.

_Du wirst heute Nacht aufbrechen, oder?_ Schickt er dann einen Gedanken an Avicus.

Keine Minute später erhält er die Antwort.

_Ja._

Es ist mittlerweile schon einundzwanzig Uhr und die beiden Slytherins liegen in ihrem Bett.

Der Blonde hat seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen gelegt und lauscht dem Herzschlag.

„Du, Harry?", fragt er dann nach einer Weile.

Angesprochener dreht den Kopf und schaut in graue Augen. Wobei er diese Sicht nur seiner Göttlichkeit verdankt, denn wie soll man in solcher Dunkelheit auch die Farbe erkennen?

„Was denn?", entgegnet er dann.

„Was ist los? Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl.", spricht Dray seine Gedanken aus und erwartet eine Antwort.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner. Es wird alles gut. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich nicht mehr hergebe! Und egal, was passiert, ich werde immer zu dir zurück kommen!"

Ein leiser Seufzer entkommt der Kehle des Blonden.

Avicus streichelt ihm über den Schopf und beugt sich dann zu seinen Lippen, wo ein zärtlicher Kuss entbrennt.

„Ich liebe dich! Und wenn ein Gott das sagt, will das schon was heißen."

Um drei Uhr morgens schläft der kleinere Slytherin schon lange. Schweren Herzens befeit sich Avicus aus der Umarmung und steht auf. Durch einen bloßen Gedanken liegen plötzlich Kleider an seinem Körper. Der Kapuzenumhang, der aus tiefschwarzem Stoff besteht, verdeckt alles, selbst das Gesicht. Noch einmal wendet er sich seinem Geliebten zu, schaut auf ihn herab.

„Ich liebe dich."

Mit diesen Worten verlässt er den Raum durch die Tür, um im Wohnzimmer auf Vater Tod´

zu treffen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du alleine gehen willst?", fragt der schwarzhaarige Gott sofort.

Sein Sohn betrachtet einen Moment sein Gegenüber.

„Ja. Du wirst hier gebraucht. Falls er´ auf die Idee kommt und hier angreift. Zwar sind nach Angaben Estarols die Dämonen vernichtet worden, aber man darf ihn´ nicht unterschätzen..."

„Dir geht es aber hauptsächlich um Draco, oder?"

Severus erhält keine Erwiderung von dem jungen Gott, denn dieser ist in einer goldenen Wolke verschwunden. Aber das ist Antwort genug.

Weit entfernt, in einer kleinen Stadt namens Omsk.

Reihenweise Todesser sind in einer, schon seit langer Zeit von Menschen verlassenen, Festung versammelt. Inmitten dieses Tumultes erhebt sich ein Thron, auf dem niemand anderes als der dunkle Lord persönlich sitzt.

„Ruhe!", zischt er eisig und sofort schweigen alle. Ehrfürchtig sinken die Maskierten auf den Boden und warten.

„Unser Feind ist auf dem Weg hier her! Seine Untergebenen haben sich schon versammelt und unsere Festung umstellt!", spricht er weiter.

Entsetztes aufkeuchen geht durch die Reihen. Unglauben wäre wohl in den Gesichtern zu lesen, würden sie keine Masken tragen.

„Ich will, dass ihr sie nieder macht! Tötet alles und jeden, der es wagt sich mir entgegen zu stellen!"

In Kampfstimmung und Mordlust, verlassen die schwarzverhüllten Gestalten die Festung.

* * *

Ende Teil 13

bye, Psycho-Puma


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Hier wieder ein neuer Teil von Acht Mächte.

Ich freu mich immer so über eure Kommis, deshalb an dieser Stelle: DANKE EUCH ALLEN!

Und natürlich auch Danke an meine Betaleserinnen! Was würde ich ohne euch tun?

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 14**

**Das Wahrheitselixier oder Erste Runde**

Aufmerksam und ruhig, lagern die Truppen des Weltenmagiers an den Grenzen des Schutzwalles, den der Feind errichtet hat. Jeden Moment würde ihr Anführer, das Götterkind, hier eintreffen und sie in die endgültige Schlacht führen.

Und so passiert es auch, dass eine verhüllte Person aus einer goldenen Wolke tritt.

Ehrerbietig verneigen sich die Krieger vor ihm. Einer aber kommt auf ihn zu und verbeugt sich tief.

„Herr Avicus! Ich bin erfreut, dass ihr endlich hier seid! Es hat sich nichts getan, aber sie werden wissen, dass wir da sind!", erläutert Estarol und führt seinen Herrn in ein edles Zelt.

Dort bleiben sie und erwarten den ersten Schritt des Gegners, denn dieser würde schnell ungeduldig werden.

Stunden später schlägt ein verschlafener Drache die Augen auf. Er schaut recht und dann links neben sich und muss erkennen, dass er alleine ist.

„Harry? Hey, wo bist du!", ruft er nach seinem Freund. Doch nur Stille antwortet ihm.

Die Tür wird aufgerissen und erschrocken dreht Draco sich um. Kein Harry.

„Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?", erklingt die sanfte Stimme seines Paten. Langsam sinkt der Mann auf die Bettkante.

„Ja. Wo ist Harry?", will er dann aber lieber wissen. Severus seufzt.

„Er ist fort."

Schock. Das ist das Gefühl, das sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen spiegelt.

„Aber... Warum denn?", kommen geflüsterte Worte über seine Lippen. Der Tod sitzt daneben und seufzt innerlich.

„Er kommt wieder, keine Angst. Er hat dir nichts gesagt, weil er nicht wollte, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Sobald der Feind besiegt ist, kommt er und holt dich.", versucht er den Jungen zu beruhigen.

Der jedoch starrt ihn mit glasigen und feuchten Augen an. Dann fließt auch schon die erste Träne. Der Gott kommt sich völlig überfordert vor...

Im Krankenflügel derweil, ist Dumbledore erschienen. Neben ihm geht die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, ihr Gesicht wirkt sehr ernst.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren.", begrüßt er die Jungen.

Diese jedoch scheinen zu spüren, dass etwas auf sie zukommt und schweigen.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob es ihnen schon besser geht?", spricht der alte Mann selenruhig weiter und lächelt dann.

Poppy kommt kurz darauf angelaufen, nickt einen Morgengruß herüber und verabreicht jedem der Jungen eine kleine Phiole, mit einem Trank. Dann verschwindet die Krankenschwester wieder, wobei sie dem Schulleiter einen grimmigen Blick zuwirft.

„Nun, wie schon einmal, möchte ich gern wissen, wo sie gewesen sind? Mr. Weasley?"

Den Rothaarigen überkommt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und ihm schwant Böses. Sein Mund öffnet sich wie von selbst, unkontrollierbar.

„Im Reich der Toten´.", entwinden sich die Worte seiner Kehle.

Überraschtes Schweigen erfüllt den Raum, dann aber räuspert sich der Schulleiter und setzt erneut zum sprechen an.

„Was soll das heißen, im Reich der Toten? Was soll das für ein Ort sein?", richtet der Mann seine Fragen an alle vier.

Seamus versucht krampfhaft, sich gegen die Wirkung des Trankes zu wehren, verliert aber.

„Die Hölle...", flüstert er.

Wieder stockt allen der Atem. Kann das denn sein?

Ein ziemlich fertiger Snape, was man nicht alle Tage sieht, erscheint nun ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation.

„Was haben sie erfahren?", erkundigt er sich sogleich.

Die Lehrer wenden sich ihm zu und seufzen.

„Nun, Severus, nichts erfreuliches...", erwidert die Lehrerin.

Niemand bemerkt, wie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin einen warnenden Blick zu den vier Patienten schickt.

„Nun denn.. Kann uns auch jemand sagen, wer sie dort hin gebracht hat? So ohne weiteres werden sie ja nicht dort hin gelangt sein, oder?"

Erdrückende Stille.

Die Gryffindors wollen und können nicht reden. Die Lehrer warten angespannt.

„Wissen sie es nicht?", forscht der Direktor weiter.

Ein Blick zu McGonagall sagt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls verwundert ist. Sind die Schüler doch dazu in der Lage, der Wirkung des Elixiers zu widerstehen.

„Nun gut, dann lassen wir sie sich jetzt ausruhen.", murmelte der Mann und verschwindet mit den anderen Lehrern.

An einem weit entfernten Ort, huscht eine Gestalt durch die Gänge. Vor einer Tür macht sie halt und klopft an. Kurz darauf wird geöffnet.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie und ihre Frau sollen das Schloss bitte nicht mehr verlassen! Befehl vom Herrn."

Lucius ist erst zu überrascht, als das er was sagen kann.

„Und von welchem?", erwidert er aber, nachdem er sich gefasst hat.

„Vom Gott des Todes, Sir.", verbeugt sich der Elf und verschwindet.

Der blonde Mann verschließt die Tür wieder und dreht sich um. Seine Frau erscheint hinter ihm und mustert ihn neugierig.

„Was war denn?", fragt sie.

Luc seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Severus will, dass wir das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen.", beantwortet er und plumpst unelegant in einen Sessel. Beruhigend legt Narzissa eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Warum? Ist was passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber vielleicht ist bereits Krieg ausgebrochen!"

Diese Aussage lässt beide in Alarmbereitschaft übergehen.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist, wenn unserem Sohn was passiert!", schrillt die Blonde und sie stolpert nervös zum Fenster. Doch es ist nichts zu erkennen, das auch nur annähernd mit der Menschenwelt zu vergleichen ist. Geschweige denn, mit der Zaubererwelt.

„Ihm geht es sicher gut. Harry und Sev werden nicht zulassen, dass ihm was geschieht."

Beruhigen sollen diese Worte, aber auch er hat Angst um sein einziges Kind.

Draco währenddessen sitzt im Wohnzimmer und starrt abwesend ins Feuer. Nicht, das dieses nötig ist, aber es weckt Erinnerungen.

„Harry... Bitte komm zurück.", flüstert der Junge. Er kann nicht verstehen, warum sein Freund ihm nicht ein Wort gesagt hat.

Er macht sich Sorgen, wie soll es auch anders sein! Ob er es vor einer Woche erfahren hätte, oder jetzt, er vergeht vor Angst.

Was, wenn Ihm etwas zustößt und er ihm nicht helfen kann?

Was, wenn er gefangen genommen wird und er ihn nicht befreien kann?

Was, wenn er umkommt und er ihn nicht im Arm halten kann?

Verzweifelt schauen graue Augen um sich, erwarten ein Zeichen, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum ist.

Aber nichts! Alles bleibt, wie es ist.

„Harry...", murmelt er erneut den Namen.

„Versprich mir, zurück zu kommen und ich will stark sein! Du wirst nicht wollen, dass ich so bin wie jetzt."

Ob nun Zufall, oder nicht, aber eine Kerze entzündet sich auf dem Kaminsims und leuchtet Draco warm entgegen.

„Danke.. Ich liebe dich und warte."

Mit einem Lächeln erhebt sich der Slytherin- Prinz, schnappt sich seinen Besen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Ein paar Runden fliegen und er würde sich wohler fühlen.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln ziert das Gesicht des Gottes, als er den Worten seines Geliebten lauscht. Er leidet, aber das würde sich schnell legen.

Die Kerze hat ihm Kraft gegeben und nun wird er nicht mehr Trübsal blasen.

„Mein Drache, ich bin bald zurück..."

Avicus steht auf und verlässt sein Zelt. Es ist an der Zeit, seine Truppen aufzustellen, der Feind muss gleich in Hörweite kommen.

„Achtung!", ruft er über die Köpfe hinweg.

Augenblicklich stehen die Soldaten kerzengrade vor ihm.

„Voldemorts Todesser sind auf dem Weg hier her und treffen bald ein! Nehmt Stellung und schlagt sie nieder, ohne Erbarmen!"

Unterstützt durch die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten, die die Krieger besitzen, brauchen sie nicht lange, um ihre Plätze einzunehmen.

Der leichte Nebel, der seit zwei Stunden über der Umgebung liegt, behindert die Sicht der Todesser, dient aber auch hervorragend als Schutz vor ihnen.

Leise, ohne jegliches Geräusch, liegen die Soldaten am Boden und erwarten das Angriffssignal.

Und dann erklingt ein Ton, der für einen Menschen unhörbar ist. Augenblicklich stürmen sie los, reißen einem Orkan gleich, eine Schneise in die Reihen der Gegner.

Blutgeruch hängt in der Luft, vermischt mit Schweiß und Angst der Todesser, die sich stetig zu währen suchen. Vergebens. Nach einer halben Stunde ist es still auf dem Schlachtfeld. Die erst Runde ist zu Gunsten des Götterkindes ausgegangen.

„Unmöglich!", brüllt ein vor Wutkochender dunkler Lord. Sein engster Kreis ist um ihn versammelt und zieht den Kopf ein. Ein Wutausbruch ist kein gutes Zeichen..

„Eine halbe Stunde! Und wie viele von denen sind gefallen?", schreit er weiter.

Seine roten Augen spähen unter seiner Kapuze hervor und suchen einen Schuldigen.

„Antwortet!"

Keiner wagt es, die Stimme zu erheben. Demütig fallen sie auf die Knie und warten. Warten auf den Crucio, der sie sicher gleich treffen wird.

„Sammelt alle Todesser, die wir haben und dann werde ich persönlich die Führung übernehmen. Geht!"

Übereilt stolpern die Leute über ihre eigenen Umhänge. Raffen sich schnell wieder auf und verschwinden, den Befehl ausführend.

In vielen Städten stehen Muggel auf der Straße und betrachten das Phänomen, das sich am Himmel abspielt. Der Himmel hat sich schlagartig schwarz gefärbt und die Luft ist erfüllt von einer Spannung, die unbegreiflich ist. Woher kommt das?

Auf der ganzen Welt, in allen Städten – Paris, Shanghai, Liverpool, Hongkong, Tokio, Los Angeles, New York - , und auch in London, stehen Familien verängstigt in ihren Häusern.

So auch im Ligusterweg 4, in einem Stadtteil von London. Die Dursleys stehen aneinander gequetscht da und bangen um ihr Leben.

„Vernon, was ist das?", quietscht Petunia. Doch auch ihr fetter Mann hat keine Ahnung und grunzt nur.

Dudley klammert sich an seiner Mutter fest, die ihn ebenfalls umarmt. Wobei sie mehr Fett festhält, als was anderes.

Blitze zucken durch die Dunkelheit, sorgen für Aufschreie und Gekreische.

„Vernon, so tu doch was!"

In Hogwarts sind die Schüler in der großen Halle versammelt, als sich der Himmel so plötzlich verdunkelt. Panik breitet sich unter den Jungendlichen aus. Verängstigte Blicke wechseln sich und keiner weiß, was da draußen geschieht.

„Meine lieben Schüler, bitte beruhigt euch. Wir sind hier in der Schule sicher! Wir dürfen keine Panik bekommen! Bitte bewahrt Ruhe!"

Die Worte Dumbledores sind ruhig und sanft, verklingen gehört in der Halle.

Die Flügeltüren werden geöffnet und Madam Pomfrey erscheint in der Tür. Neben ihr die vier Gryffindors, die ziemlich fertig aussehen.

„Die Schüler meinten, dass sie nicht oben bleiben wollten.", erklärt die Krankenschwester das Auftauchen und marschiert voran.

Die Blicke der Schüler liegen auf den vier Jungen. Wobei Draco sie verachtend und angeekelt ansieht.

„Nun gut, ich denke, dass wir alle in der Halle bleiben. Auch über die Nacht, dann ist keiner alleine und im Falle können wir sie auch besser schützen.", verkündet der Schulleiter und eröffnet das Essen.

Jedoch kommt der Mann gar nicht zum essen, denn Ron, Seamus und die beiden anderen, stehen vorm Lehrertisch.

„Professor, es war Harry.", sagt der Rothaarige dann leise.

Die Lehrer stocken mitten in der Bewegung. Ungläubig sehen sie die vier an.

„Mr. Waesley, sie sollten nicht solche verrückten Dinge erzählen! Zehn Punkte Abzug!", meint Snape und wendet sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

Seamus Gesicht entgleißt kurz, dann aber zeigt er auf den Mann.

„Sie waren auch dabei! Sie haben uns noch gedroht!", schreit der Junge und sinkt auf die Knie.

Der Direktor mustert kurz den Tränkelehrer, dann die Schüler.

„Sind sie sich da sicher, Mr. Finnigan?", hakt er nach. Nicht nur Angesprochener nickt.

„Severus, was sagst du dazu?", fragt er nun den schwarzhaarigen Mann. Der schaut einmal zu den jämmerlichen Gestalten und dann zu dem alten Mann.

„Ja, warum?", erwidert er ungerührt.

McGonagall schnappt empört nach Luft, dann aber setzt sie zu Reden an.

„Snape, das ist nicht ihr ernst! Sie haben zugelassen, dass Potter so was tut! Sonst bestrafen sie ihn für jeden Fehler, egal wie klein!"

Ihr Gesicht ist rot vor Wut.

„Nun, Minerva, wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, ist Harry in meinem Haus. Außerdem wohnt er mit Draco seit den Weihnachtferien bei mir. Und im übrigen sollte auch jedem aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns blendend verstehen!", beantwortet er.

Schüler und Lehrer schweigen, denn da muss noch was kommen.

„Und damit es keine falschen Vermutungen gibt, folgendes:

Harry ist mein Sohn!"

* * *

So, Ende!

Bye, Psycho - Puma


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Viele fragen sich sicher, was mit dem echten Harry passiert ist.. Oder was aus ihm wird und wo er ist? Dazu eins: Avicus und Harry sind ein und die selbe Person! Näheres wird in der FF aufgeklärt!

Hoffe, dass die Frage jetzt beantwortet ist, erst mal..

Bye, Psycho- Puma

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 15**

**Nenawisc **

Begeistert von ihrem Sieg - der doch leicht gewesen ist, da sie Menschen bekämpft haben –

ziehen sich die Soldaten zurück.

Avicus selbst, hat sich an diesem Gerangel nicht beteiligt, denn seine Kräfte würde er später brauchen. Außerdem gibt er da noch ein klitzekleines Handykap, was durchaus einen Vorteil erbringen kann, wenn der Zeitpunkt stimmt.

So sitzt er nun bei einem guten Glas Wein in seinem Zelt und beobachtet Draco. Es lohnt sich schon, ein Gott zu sein.

„Herr, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber hier ist jemand, der zu euch will."

Estarol ist am Eingang erschienen und kniet am Boden.

„Wer?", fragt Avicus lediglich und bedeutet seinem Heerführer, dass er sich erheben darf.

„Die Göttin der Zerstörung, Herr!", beantwortet er und tritt zur Seite, um Genannte einzulassen.

Der junge Gott erhebt sich und schreitet auf seine Mutter zu.

„Welch Freude, dich zu sehen! Bist du gekommen , um mich zu unterstützen?", grüßt er die Frau und umarmt sie kurz.

„Nun ja, ich will nicht abstreiten, dass es mich reizt.. Schon lange habe ich mich nicht mehr auf der Erde blicken lassen. Aber hauptsächlich bin ich deinetwegen hier."

Estarol hat sich schon längst mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedet.

„Setz dich doch! Was ist mit mir?", forscht er dann weiter.

Die Gottheit nimmt den angebotenen Platz an.

„Nun, wie wir alle wissen, gibt es doch noch ein Problem, oder? Wie willst du dein, - wie sagst du noch? – Handykap lösen?"

Abwartend mustert sie ihr Gegenüber.

„Oh, wenn alles glatt läuft, dann wird das kein Problem darstellen! Was sagen denn die anderen dazu?"

„Hm.. Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber im Großen und Ganzen, fürchten sie sich eher davor, dass du zu unbeschwert an die Sache herangehst..", erwidert sie wahrheitsgemäß. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt theatralisch.

„Klar, die haben mal wieder Schiss! Und ihr nennt euch Götter?"

Ein Lachen erklingt und auch Avicus stimmt mit ein. Ja, seine Eltern sind so eine Nummer für sich!

In Hogwarts ist jeder verstummt, als die Worte des Tränkelehrers seine Lippen verlassen haben.

„Dein Sohn? Severus, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Und wo ist der Junge überhaupt?", mischt sich der Schulleiter nun wieder ein.

„Fort."

Ist die einseitige Antwort.

„Und wo ist fort´? Red doch, Severus!", fordert Albus und spannt seine Muskeln an.

„Weit weg! Er tritt gegen den Feind an und kommt erst wieder, wenn er es geschafft hat!"

„Du sprichst doch nicht von Voldemort, oder? Er ist da nicht alleine hin gegangen!"

„Nenn ihn, wie du willst.. und denk, was du willst.."

Die Magie des alten Mannes wird langsam für jeden spürbar und das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer bleibt weiterhin unberührt.

„Du hast ihn gehen lassen, Severus? Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte ihr versteht euch und er sei dein Sohn!", redet der Schulleiter weiter auf ihn ein.

„Ich wollte ja mit! Aber er meinte, ich solle lieber hier bleiben und die Schule verteidigen, falls ein Angriff erfolgt.. Allerdings wird es ihm dabei weniger um die Schule, als vielmehr um Draco gegangen sein!"

„Und was macht dich da so sicher? Harry hat immer zum Wohl der Schule gehandelt!", wendet nun Minerva ein.

„Natürlich! Und wo ist euer Goldkind jetzt? Nicht, dass es ihn stört, wenn ihr drauf geht! Mich im übrigen auch nicht weiter.. Dann darf sich die Unterwelt wieder an ein paar Seelen mehr erfreuen!"

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen? Du sprichst in Rätseln, Severus!", zetert die Lehrerin Gryffindors weiter. Die Schüler folgen dem Gespräch, können sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Ich werde mich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken. Betet nur dafür, dass kein Angriff stattfindet, denn dann lernt ihr mich kennen!"

Sprachlos sehen ihn nun alle an, wie er da sitzt und ruhig sein Abendessen zu sich nimmt.

„Professor! Was ist nun mit uns? Er muss doch bestraft werden!", lehnen sich nun die geschundenen Gryffindors auf. Der alte Mann schaut den vieren kurz in die Augen, dann seufzt er.

„Nun, wenn es stimmt, was sie sagen, dann werde ich wohl nicht drum herum kommen, Severus, dich zu entlassen!"

Schwer belasten die Worte den Schulleiter. Hat er sich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht?

„Mach nur, das ist mir nicht wichtig! Ich bin sowieso froh, wenn das alles hier ein Ende hat! Endlich muss ich diese Bälger nicht mehr ertragen und die Dummheit der Menschen!"

Wie oft an diesem Tag hat er es schon geschafft, einige hundert Menschen wortlos zu machen? Mehrmals.

„Aber bevor du noch was bereust, solltest du auch erfahren, warum diese Gryffindors bestraft worden sind:

Sie haben Harrys Freund, also Draco, angegriffen und übelst mitgespielt!"

Das sind die letzten Worte, die an diesem Abend über seine Lippen kommen. Zumindest in der Gegenwart der Lehrer und anderen Schüler.

Am Gryffindortisch tuscheln die Schüler miteinander. Sie fragen sich, was Ron und Co. wohl angestellt haben, dass man so was mit ihnen macht.

„Sie haben Malfoy übel mitgespielt! Was haben die wohl mit ihm gemacht? In nen Käfig gesteckt?"

Kommt die Frage von einem älteren Mädchen, worauf der ganze Tisch lacht und auch der Rest der Halle. Der Slytherintisch ausgenommen.

„Aber im Ernst, sie müssen was schlimmes gemacht haben, wenn Potter die vier an so einen Ort befördert!", schaltet sich nun auch Hermine in das Gespräch.

Still überlegen alle, aber sie kommen zu keinem Schluss.

„Und was mich auch interessieren würde, wie hat Potter sie überhaupt in das Reich der Toten´ gebracht?", fragt plötzlich ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse.

„Ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen!", erwidert Hermine und der Rest der Gryffindors stimmt schweigend zu.

In Russland hat sich nun die gesamte Armee des dunklen Lords versammelt, an der Spitze niemand anderen, als ihm selbst.

„Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich die Welt beherrschen werde! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten!", brüllt er siegestrunken und seine roten Augen leuchten gefährlich, irre auf.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, disappariert er und erscheint zwei Sekunden später an dem Ort, der schon zuvor als Schlachtfeld gedient hat.

Avicus ist es nicht entgangen. Die schwarze Energie, die den dunklen Lord umgibt, dennoch nicht ihm gehört...

Entschlossen trommelt er die Krieger zusammen und baut sich vor ihnen auf.

„Voldemort ist da! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt!"

Mit diesen Worten lösen sich alle in Luft auf und tauchen augenblicklich vor der Todesserarmee auf. Diejenigen, die schon Bekanntschaft mit den seltsamen Wesen gemacht haben, schnappen erschrocken nach Luft.

„Wo habt ihr denn euren Anführer gelassen?", zischt der Lord und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Hat er Angst, sich hier blicken zu lassen? Oder habt ihr ihn wieder beschützen wollen!"

Keine der Beleidigungen sorgt für die gewünschte Reaktion, die Krieger stehen schweigend und ungerührt da.

Plötzlich aber spaltet sich die Menge und es entsteht ein Gang. Eine Gestalt kommt durch diesen geschritten und hinter ihm, da schließt sich der Gang wieder.

„Du hast mich gesucht? Nun, hier bin ich!", erklingt die ruhige und überlegene Stimme des Gegners, was Voldemort zum Kochen bringt.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich Angst vor dir hab, Potter! Ich werde dich heute in der Luft zerreißen und niemand wird mich daran hindern!"

Zustimmendes Raunen läuft durch die Reihen der Todesser, denn auch sie würden dafür sorgen, dass es ihr Sieg wird.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, aber ich will mich nicht länger mit einem einfachen, dummen Zauberer abgeben. Was ist mit dir, Nenawisc?"

Verwirrte Stille.

Voldemort mustert die Person vor sich. Er hat wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der Kerl da labert.

„Mit wem redest du? Ist hier noch jemand? Ich spüre niemanden!", spuckt er Harry Potter entgegen.

Langsam, fast schon in Zeitlupe, rutscht die Kapuze vom Kopf und gibt die Sicht auf Potter´

frei. Ein feines, überhebliches Lächeln liegt auf seinen Zügen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich vorstellen?", fragt er mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme.

Wieder sind die schwarzen Gestalten völlig irritiert. Das ist doch Potter, warum will er sich vorstellen?

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst! Aber mach schnell, ich will dich töten!", zischt der dunkle Lord zurück und lächelt kalt.

„Mein Name ist Avicus. Ich bin das Götterkind!"

Sind die Todesser anfangs der Meinung, das Potter verrückt geworden ist, so sind sie jetzt davon überzeugt. Allerdings scheint nun auch etwas mit ihrem Herrn nicht zu stimmen.

Ein Rucken geht durch seinen Körper und eine eigenartige, fremde Aura wabert um seinen Körper.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, breitet sich dieser Schatten - denn das ist es, was ihren Meister umgibt – aus und umschließt ihn in einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit.

Nichts ist mehr zu sehen, kein Laut dringt an ihre Ohren. Ihr Meister ist in diesem Schatten verschwunden.

Um so überraschter sind sie, als sich diese Schwärze auflöst und die Kuttengestalt ihres Anführers frei gibt.

Und eine weitere Überraschung folgt, als die Kutte zu Boden fällt und ein Fremder dort steht.

„Avicus, lange nicht gesehen. Dass du mich findest, hätte ich nicht gedacht.."

Eine eiskalte und schneidende Stimme erfüllt die Luft, veranlasst die Todesser zu schlucken und auf den Boden zu sinken. Ein Schauer überzieht ihre Körper und hinterlässt pure Angst.

„Nenawisc, ich habe gehofft, dich nie wieder sehen zu müssen!", entgegnet Avicus ebenso kalt.

Sie stehen sich gegenüber, starren sich in die Augen. Keiner lässt den anderen aus dem Blick entkommen und so verharren sie.

Eine gespenstische Stille bricht aus und niemand wagt es, sich zu rühren.

Alles ist vorbei, als sich Nenawisc von seinem Gegner abwendet und umdreht.

Einen Moment schweigt er und betrachtet den Haufen armseliger Kreaturen, die sich Menschen nennen.

„Unwürdig seid ihr! Ich kann euch nicht brauchen!"

Verängstigt springen die Menschen auf, als sie sehen, dass die ersten der ihren in Flammen auf gehen.

„Ihr entkommt nicht!", schrillt ihnen eine Stimme nach.

Doch glauben wollen sie es diesem Dämon nicht, also rennen sie um so schneller. Werden aber von den fremden Krieger überrumpelt und zu Boden gestreckt.

Demnächst bekommt die Unterwelt wieder Zuwachs!

Ein Meer aus Blut und Angst umgibt die beiden Kontrahenten. Jeder sich darüber bewusst, was von diesem Kampf abhängt.

Avicus, seine Krieger hinter sich, erwartet das Signal.

Nenawisc, seine Dämonen hinter sich, erwartet den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ihm ist nicht entgangen, dass sein Feind ein Mensch geworden ist.

_Das wird ein leichtes Spiel!_

Und auch dem jungen Gott ist klar, dass seine Menschlichkeit hier eigentlich ein Problem darstellen sollte. Sollte...

„Lasst das Spiel beginnen!", posaunt der Dämon und seine Diener ergießen sich über die Soldaten des Feindes.

Einzig die beiden Anführer stehen noch an Ort und Stelle und mustern sich.

Er, Nenawisc hat Potter schon oft gesehen, durch die Augen seines Wirtes. Der allerdings ist ja Geschichte..

Potter – nein, Avicus – hat sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen, das in der Gestalt Voldemorts war, verändert. Aber es ist nicht sein altes Aussehen.

Nenawisc selbst, hat sich nicht verändert. Sein Aussehen ist wie damals, helle Haut und spitze Ohren. Die Haare reichen ihm bis auf den Rücken und er ist schlank und groß gebaut.

Sein Gesicht zeigt die Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit, die er seinen Gegnern entgegen bringt.

Das würde der größte Krieg werden, den die Geschichte jemals gesehen hat.

Der Dämon breitet seine - welch Ironie – weißen Flügel aus und erhebt sich elegant in die Luft, nur, um dann Avicus anzugreifen.

Möge das Spiel beginnen, auf dass das Gute gewinne!

Zur gleichen Zeit, als der Kampf entgültig beginnt, zucken gigantische, furchteinflößende Blitze durch den dunklen Himmel. Der Geruch von Tod und Zerstörung, der vom Schlachtfeld ausgeht, breitet sich über die ganze Welt.

Muggel, sowie Zauberer und Hexen, spüren die Vibrationen, die von den Kämpfenden Kontrahenten verströmt werden. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Zaubererwelt ahnt, was vor sich geht und die Muggelwelt ahnungslos die Apokalypse erwartet.

Doch keiner, weder Zauberer noch Muggel, können erahnen, wie nahe der Weltuntergang wirklich ist..

* * *

Bye, Psycho- Puma 


	16. Chapter 16

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 16**

**Harry Potter: tot?**

Wind fegt über sie hinweg, als der Gott dem Dämon ausweicht. Sirrend rauscht das Dämonenschwert an ihm vorbei und trifft ins Leere.

„Es wird dir nichts nützen, mir ständig auszuweichen! Ich werde dich früher oder später, vernichten!", spuckt er ihm entgegen und holt zum nächsten Schlag aus.

Immer und immer wieder saust die Klinge an Avicus vorbei, schlägt ins Nichts.

Letztendlich bringt der Slytherin, durch einen großen Sprung, Abstand zwischen sie.

Dann formt er mit der rechten Hand eine Energiekugel und schleudert sie Nenawisc entgegen. Elegant springt auch dieser zur Seite und beginnt nun seinerseits, seine Magie gegen den Feind zu feuern.

Eine wilde Schussfolge entbrennt, bei der man nicht sagen kann, was von wem stammt. Am Ende jedoch, haben beide einige Verletzungen davon getragen.

Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf die Züge des Gottes.

_Hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Mutter Zerstörung hier wäre.._ _Schmerzen sind nicht ganz mein Geschmack!_

Schwer atmend, erwartet Avicus den nächsten Angriff, doch auch sein Gegner scheint eine Verschnaufpause zu brauchen. Zumindest von ihrem persönlichen Kampf, denn er wendet sich seinen Dämonen zu und erteilt einen Befehl. Einige Hundert erheben sich in die Lüfte und verschwinden im Dunkel der Wolken.

Das Götterkind spürt, wie das Blut seinem Arm entlang läuft, seine Kleidung durchnässt und dann zu Boden tropft. Schnitte ziehen sich auch über andere Stellen, würden hässliche Narben hinterlassen. Würden..

Der Schmerz ist feuerheiß, hält ihn aber nicht davon ab, sein Ziel weiterhin zu verfolgen.

Er wird nicht derjenige sein, der auf ewig in der Finsternis weilen wird. Außerdem hat er versprochen, dass er zu Draco zurück kehrt..

Und ein Gott hält sein Versprechen, koste es was es wolle!

In Hogwarts sind nach wie vor, alle Schüler in der großen Halle versammelt und haben sich in kleinen Gruppen um ein magisches Feuer gesetzt.

Lehrer versuchen die Kinder zu beruhigen, ihnen Sicherheit zu geben. Vergebens, denn jeder weiß, dass sich die Welt innerhalb von einem Augenblick verändern kann, sollte der Falsche gewinnen.

Draco hat sich bei seinem Paten niedergelassen und schaut ins Leere. Seine Gedanken sind weit von der Realität entfernt. Im Geiste sieht er sich und Harry in einer kleinen Villa wohnen, nahe am Meer und sie würden jeden Tag zusammen frühstücken. Die Kinder spielen im Sand und die Pferde wiehern im Stall, weil sie raus wollen..

Ja, sie würden glücklich sein und keiner könnte sie stören, weil niemand die Villa finden kann.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?", dringt eine Stimme in die Gedanken des Blonden und er kehrt zurück in die grausame Realität. Seine Augen werden wieder lebendig und er blickt in die seines Paten.

„Was?", fragt er nach. Severus schüttelt kurz den Kopf, dann zieht er den Jungen näher an sich ran und legt die Arme um ihn.

„Er wird immer zurück kommen, egal, was auch passieren wird! Das hat er versprochen und ich dir auch, oder?", flüstert der Gott ins Ohr des Jüngeren und lächelt dann aufmunternd, was nun wirklich noch kein anderer Schüler je zuvor bei ihm gesehen hat.

Derzeit versuchen Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und Mc Gonagall, weitere Informationen von den vier Gryffindors zu bekommen. Doch sie schütteln den Kopf, als der Schulleiter zum bestimmt zehnten Mal die selbe Frage stellt:

„Was haben sie mit Mr. Malfoy gemacht?"

Nicht einmal die Drohung, Hauspunkte abzuziehen, hilft. Geschlagen geben die Drei auf und begeben sich zu den restlichen Schülern, um sie zu beruhigen. Nebenbei fällt ihr Blick auch auf den Ex- Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er hat den blonden Slytherin im Arm und kümmert sich um diesen, wie man es von ihm nie erwarten würde.

Nenawisc scheint genug Pause zu haben, denn er greift an. Das Schwert hoch über seinem Kopf und einen Kampfschrei auf den Lippen.

Avicus zieht nun ebenfalls ein Schwert, das aus dem Nichts zu kommen scheint. Er pariert und beginnt nun, den anderen mit Schlägen zu traktieren. Dummerweise ist es nun nicht so, dass Nenawisc untalentiert in Sachen Schwertkampf ist. So drängt jeder jeden abwechselnd in die Enge, nur, um dann wieder von Neuem Kraft zu verschwenden und einen gewagten Angriff zu starten.

Wie lange geht das jetzt schon so? Mehrere Stunden kämpfen sie und noch hat niemand aufgegeben. Dennoch kann man dem Weltenmagier ansehen, dass er langsam an seine Grenzen kommt.

Estarol gerät in Bedrängnis, zerrissen zwischen den Gedanken, seinem Herrn zu helfen, oder seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Er will nicht riskieren, den Krieg zu verlieren, nur weil er nicht getan hat, was er soll. So bleibt er stehen und beobachtet besorgt seinen Herrn.

Dieser kann mittlerweile nur noch schwer ausweichen und versucht dementsprechend, seinen Körper mit dem Schwert zu schützen. Oder gelegentlich mit einem Magieschild.

Der Dämon wirkt nicht so mitgenommen wie sein Kontrahent und das nutzt er voll aus. Ohne Unterbrechung werden Schwerthiebe und Magiekugeln gefeuert, treffen mal ins Leere, mal ins Schwarze.

Kleiderfetzen wirbeln durch die Luft und landen unbeachtet auf dreckigem Boden. Blut rinnt in Bächen an ihm herunter, sickert in die Erde und hinterlässt dunkle Flecken.

Und wieder saust eine schwarze Kugel auf ihn zu und dieses Mal ist er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auch nur ansatzweise zu schützen.

Lautes Grollen schreckt die Hexen und Zauberer zusammen und animiert sie dazu, sich noch enger aneinander zu drücken. Erneutes Grollen und Donnern klingt von draußen herein und

Blitze machen den Himmel taghell.

Der Gestank nach Blut und Tod hat es sogar geschafft, einen Weg durch die Ritzen der dicken Schulmauern zu finden und erfüllt nun das gesamte Schloss. Angst mischt sich hinzu und das mulmige Gefühl im Bauch, dass noch etwas viel Schlimmeres auf sie zukommen wird.

Draco währenddessen hat sich an seinen Paten gekuschelt und flüstert leise vor sich her, dass es Harry gut gehen soll. Plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch den Erwachsenen und der Junge schaut auf. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sind groß und Entsetzen spiegelt sich wider.

„Sev, was ist?", flüstert Dray zittrig und zupft an der Robe des anderen.

Der Gott des Todes jedoch ist gerade ganz wo anders mit seinem Geist.

_Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Harry hat einen menschlichen, einen sterblichen Körper!_

Etwas fester nimmt er den Kleinen in den Arm und betrachtet ihn dann. Graue Augen sehen ihm entgegen und warten ab, dennoch sind aufkommende Tränen nicht zu verkennen. Es fällt ihm sehr schwer, das eben Gesehene, Draco beizubringen..

Ein kaltes, irres Lachen durchschneidet die Stille, als ein Körper mit dumpfen Geräusch, zusammen sackt. Der Angriff des Dämons hat voll getroffen und eine riesige, klaffende Wunde in den Rumpf des Gottes gefetzt. Blut hat gespritzt und landet Umstehenden im

Gesicht. Nenawisc selbst, steht über dem Köper seines ewigen Feindes - seine Kleidung getränkt mit dessen Blut -, der nun tot vor ihm liegt.

Mit einem Selbstherrlichen Grinsen wendet er sich nun der Armee des toten Gottes zu und Genannte weichen zurück. Ergreifen letztendlich die Flucht, so, wie es ihnen schon von Anfang an befohlen worden ist.

Draco wartet noch immer auf die Antwort, die ihm sein Pate schuldet. Dieser hingegen starrt den Jungen an und will ihm eigentlich nicht die Hoffnung nehmen. Hat er nicht gesagt, dass diese Geschichte beide nur verletzen würde?

„Alles in Ordnung, alles gut..", murmelt Severus halblaut und drückt den Kopf des Blonden an seine Schulter. Er mag nur ein Mensch sein, doch selbst hier gibt es Ausnahmen und sein Patenkind ist eine solche.

Der Schulleiter hat das Verhalten seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers bemerkt und strebt nun seine Richtung an. Kurz vor ihm bleibt er stehen und mustert den Mann einen Moment.

„Severus, ist etwas passiert?", hakt er leise nach und schweigt wieder.

Doch erhält der Weißbart keine Antwort. Ein weiteres Mal stellt er die Frage. Umsonst.

Letztendlich ist es auch unrelevant, denn eine Erschütterung lässt das Schloss in seinen Fundamenten erbeben.

Alle Lehrer und auch Schüler erstarren in ihren Bewegungen und manche halten sogar den Atem an. Der Tod löst sich aus seiner Gedankenwelt, denn er spürt das Böse in unmittelbarer Nähe.

Die Erschütterung, das muss es gewesen sein! Die Dämonen greifen an, so wie es sein Sohn gesagt hat.

„Alle Schüler an die hinterste Wand!", schreit er in die Halle. Die Lehrerschaft, die im Weg steht, wird regerecht von den Schülern umgerannt, als diese Folge leisten.

Zitternd drängen sie sich aneinander, umarmen sich oder weinen vor Angst. Andere beginnen zu Hyperventilieren.

Draco mustert seinen Paten eingehend, dann spricht er ihn an.

„Was ist los? Ein Angriff?"

Der Gott blickt einen Moment auf ihn nieder, dann nickt er.

„Severus, weißt du, was das war!", ruft der Direktor ihm entgegen und auch die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden liegen auf ihm.

„Ja, das sind die Diener des Feindes! Sie wollen euch vernichten! Also bleibt da und haltet den Mund!", antwortet er und fixiert das Tor, welches sicher bald eingebrochen wird.

Plötzlich zuckt Dumbledore zusammen und seine Augen werden ganz groß.

„Sie haben das Schild zerstört! Oh mein Gott!"

Panische Schreie schallen durch die Halle und werden immer aufgeregter. Wer oder was greift da überhaupt an? Und warum? Hier sind doch nur Schüler!

Die Frage wird jedoch beantwortet, als das Tor zersprengt am Boden liegt und eine Schar eigenartiger Wesen ins Innere der Schule strömt.

Nenawisc im Siegestaumel, bemerkt nicht, wie sich etwas in seiner Nähe in ein kleines Licht verwandelt und dann in Luft auflöst. Viel zu sicher ist er sich, dass er den Krieg gewonnen hat und der Herrscher der Welt sein wird!

Angsterfüllte Schreie überfluten die große Halle und machen die Dämonen aufmerksam.

Noch nie zuvor sind solch merkwürdige Gestalten gesehen worden und dennoch stehen hier in der Eingangshalle Aberhunderte!

Die Lehrer versuchen ständig die Schüler dazu anzuhalten, Ruhe zu bewahren, aber das ist in solch einer Situation völlig überflüssig.

Dummerweise scheint das nur der Gott des Todes zu kapieren.

„Du bleibst hier, verstanden!", zischt er dem blonden Slytherin zu und schreitet nach vorne.

Überraschtes Schweigen tritt ein, als die Hogwartsbewohner eben dies bemerken.

Mit selbstsicheren Schritten und hoch erhobenem Haupt, steht er nun da und visiert die Dämonen an. Ein kaltes und unberechenbares Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht.

Das tollkühne Verhalten als Einladung sehend, stürmen die Diener Nenawiscs auf die einzelne Person zu. Die offene Flügeltür zur Halle jedoch wird zu ihrem Verhängnis, denn ein mächtiger Schutzschild blockiert den Weg. Verwundert und wütend zugleich, starren die Dämonen Severus an und Wut kocht in ihnen. Mehrmals versuchen sie in die Halle zu gelangen, werden aber durch den Schild vernichtet.

Der Gott des Todes ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es so lange weiter probieren werden, bis der Schild bricht. Doch da dies nicht eintreten wird, sind sie durch diese Methode dann die Monster los, die das Leben hunderter unschuldiger, nichtsnutziger Menschen bedrohen.

Aber nun öffnet sich die Schar und ein höhergestellter Dämon erscheint.

„Verdammt, was soll das denn! Ich will mich nicht.. Scheiß drauf! Die schick ich in die Hölle!"

Wenn die fremden Monster schon beeindruckend und furchteinflößend sind, dann hält das Barometer nun nicht mehr viel aus.

Professor Snape steht da und eine unheimliche, schwarze Aura umgibt ihn. Ein dunkler Schatten leuchtet kurz auf und dann erstirbt der Schild, der Schutz bietet.

Verstört sehen die Zauberer und Hexen von Severus zu den Dämonen und zurück.

Dieser jedoch weicht keinen Schritt zur Seite, als der Anführer der Gestalten auf ihn zu kommt und eine lange Streitaxt hinter sich her zieht, auf dem Boden eine Schliere entlassend.

„Ihr dummen Dämonen, euch mit dem Tod anzulegen!"

Es ist nicht mehr als ein eisiges Flüstern, aber so laut, dass es im gesamten Schloss zu vernehmen wäre.

Ungläubig grinsend, hält sich der Dämon nicht weiter an diesem Satz auf und greift an.

„Fehler!", erklingt erneut die Stimme, die niemand von dem Mann kennt.

Eine einzelne Bewegung und der Tränkemeister ist verschwunden. An seiner Stelle steht nun ein Mann, vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet, umgeben von einer unheilvollen Aura und einer Sense in der Rechten.

Weitere Dämonen strömen in die Halle, versuchen den Gott zu töten, können ihn aber nicht einmal berühren.

„Fahrt alle zusammen in die Hölle, wo ihr hin gehört! Wir sehen uns dort wieder!", zischt der Tod und die Sense der Stille segelt einmal nieder.

Stille und ein schwarzes, alles verzehrendes Feuer bleibt zurück. Kein Knistern, keine Wärme. Nur der einsame, schwarze Tod.

„Severus?", stottert eine weibliche Stimme, bei der es sich um McGonagall handelt. Langsam hat sie sich von ihrem Platz erhoben und macht nun wenige Schritte auf den Mann zu, der dort steht und eine Armee Dämonen vernichtet hat. Mit einem Schlag!

„Sev, ist alles in Ordnung?", hakt sie weiter nach. Keine Antwort.

Stattdessen dreht sich die Gestalt in Schwarz um.

„Mein Name ist Der Tod´, ich bin ein Gott und nicht irgendein Lehrer! Also ein bisschen mehr Respekt!", fordert er mit harscher Stimme.

Die Lehrerin verstummt abrupt.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?"

Wird die Stille durch eine Frage gebrochen. Die Augen der Anwesenden wenden sich der Person zu, die nun in den Resten der Tores steht. Die Gestalt kommt auf sie zu und steht nun maximal drei Meter von seinem Vater entfernt.

„Harry!", sprudelt es aus Dumbledores Mund und er will schon auf den Jungen zu gehen, als ein Jungen ihn fast umrennt.

„Harry, du bist zurück!"

Draco wirft sich dem anderen an den Hals. Er versucht es zumindest, denn er fällt hindurch.

Auf dem Boden liegend, dreht er sich auf den Rücken und schaut nun in die grünen Augen seines Freundes.

„Was..?", stottert der Blonde und Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg. Gleich würden sie über die blassen Wangen laufen und jedem deutlich machen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch ist.

„Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut. Hab ich doch versprochen, oder?", spricht Harry und noch immer herrscht Schweigen.

„Hast du ihn vernichtet, diesen Dämon?", will der Slytherin wissen. Dass sein Freund hier in solch einer Geistigkeit auftaucht, behagt ihm gar nicht. Und diese Geistigkeit kann man wörtlich nehmen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Das, was du hier siehst, ist lediglich mein Geist."

Die Schülerschaft, sowie die Lehrer, schnappen nach Luft. Soll das etwa heißen..

„...du bist tot?", entkommt es von Collin Creevy, der mit der Kamera in der Hand, in der ersten Reihe steht.

* * *

So, hier machen wir Schluss!

Ja ja, ich weiß, gemein! Aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Spannung fällt..

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	17. Chapter 17

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 17**

Avicus das Götterkind 

Das Lächeln des schwarzhaarigen Jungen bleibt aufrecht.

„So sag doch endlich was! Harry, bitte!", fordert Draco und richtet sich auf.

Selbst die sonst so strenge McGonagall hat keine dem entsprechenden Züge aufgelegt. Eher besorgt, betrachtet sie den Jungen, der vor ihnen steht und aussieht, als wäre mit ihm alles in Ordnung. Nur die Tatsache, dass er, wenn man genau hinsieht, leicht transparent ist, macht die Sache skurril.

„Tot? Ich doch nicht!", lacht der junge Gott laut auf und sein Blick fällt auf das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seines Geliebten. Er macht einen Schritt auf diesen zu und lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

„Keine Angst, ich bin nicht tot! Und ich halte mein Versprechen: Ich hole dich zu mir, sobald alles vorbei ist!"

Am liebsten würde sich Draco in die Arme seines Gottes werfen, aber das ist sinnlos, er würde nur wieder den Boden küssen!

Diese Szene verdauend, bringt sich nun der Direktor wieder mit ins Gespräch.

„Harry, kannst du uns nun endlich sagen, was hier passiert ist? Und was ist an dem dran, was Mr. Weasley uns erzählt hat? Das Reich der Toten?"

Dem Tod und auch seinem Sohn kommt es so vor, als wäre die Halle noch nie so lange still gewesen. Liegt das nur an ihnen? Wohl schon..

„Was soll ich ihnen dazu sagen? Ich hab sie dahin geschickt, wo ich alle hinschicke, die es wagen mir in die Quere zu kommen! Im übrigen kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn jemand meinen Freund vergewaltigen will!"

Die Worte haben gesessen, denn die vier Betroffenen senken verschämt die Köpfe.

„Sie haben was!", schreit dafür aber ihre Hauslehrerin und Ekel begleitet ihre Stimme.

„Fast! Aber das ist schon genug. Niemand, ich wiederhole: Niemand rührt meinen Drachen an, sonst wird diese Person sich wünschen mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!"

Die Eiseskälte in seiner Stimme übertrifft die des schwarzen Gottes bei weitem. Schluckend weichen die Meisten einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wie hast du das gemacht?", erklingt wieder der alte Mann. Avicus wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu und hebt eine Braue.

„Na, ein Gedanke reicht ja wohl.. Oder glauben sie, dass ich als Gott einen Zauberstab und irgendwelche dummen Sprüche brauche?", entgegnet er leicht beleidigt.

„Ein Gott?", haucht einer der Lehrer.

„Allerdings, man nennt mich das Götterkind´!"

Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich wieder Draco zu und schaut ihm tief in die grauen Seen.

„Ich werde dich holen kommen, sobald ich Nenawisc besiegt habe! Dann werden wir zu deinen Eltern gehen und uns einen kleinen Urlaub gönnen."

Dracos Augen leuchten bei diesem Satz und er nickt heftig.

„Aber beeil dich, ich will endlich von hier weg!"

„Natürlich, Drache!", lächelt Harry ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich in Nichts auflöst.

Russland. Mittlerweile ist der Himmel über dem Schlachtfeld so schwarz, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen kann.

Die Dämonenarmee hat sich über das ganze Land verteilt, tötet und vernichtet, was im Weg steht. Blutgeruch ist nichts neues mehr, verstärkt sich nur noch. Trümmer, Ruinen und Leichen säumen den Weg über die Erde. Sie sind schnell, metzeln und lassen sich nicht aufhalten.

Nenawisc hat sich in der Mitte des Feldes einen Thron errichtet und residiert nun dort. Sein Blick schweift über das Land um ihn herum und bleibt an der toten Gestalt des Gegners haften.

Ein verachtender Ausdruck erscheint auf seinem Gesicht und er lacht hohl auf.

„Du bist selbst schuld, du dummer Gott!", raunt er und er schließt die Augen, um zu genießen.

Es entgeht dem Dämon, dass eine kleine Lichtkugel in den Körper des Totogeglaubten fährt.

Eine Energiewelle, fast unspürbar, breitet sich aus. Dennoch nimmt der Dämon sie wahr und reißt die Augen auf.

Ungläubig starrt er auf den Körper, der sich nun einer Marionette gleich, erhebt. Noch immer ist kein Leben in ihm, aber das dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Vollkommen aufgerichtet, schwebt die Leiche über dem Boden, was doch sehr grotesk erscheint. Eine golden schimmernde Aura umgibt ihn und Hunderte goldfarbene, dünne Risse breiten sich über der Hülle aus – denn nichts anderes ist dieser Menschenkörper. Bei diesem Bild kommt man auf den Gedanken, dass die Haut jeden Moment in Scherben zu Boden fällt.

Und tatsächlich geschieht genau das: Die Hülle bricht auseinander und zerfällt letztendlich zu Staub.

Zurück bleibt eine Gestalt, die dem Dämon nur zu bekannt ist: AVICUS!

Eine unheilvolle Macht breitet sich in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit über die Welt und verspricht Rettung. Die schwarzen Wolken werden durchbrochen und ein Lichtstrahl hüllt das Götterkind ein. Wie ein Messias steht er dort, seine weißen Schwingen ausgebreitet und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich bin ein Gott! Glaubst du das ich sterben kann, wenn meine Eltern der Tod und das Leben sind? Außerdem leidest du doch nicht an Gedächtnisschwund, oder? Mein Aussehen hat sich geändert und mein Körper war sterblich.. Und da dachtest du nicht daran, dass ich noch eine List habe!", höhnisch zieht er eine seiner elegant geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was denkst du, sollen wir nun noch einmal messen, wer der Stärkere ist?"

Ohne zu antworten, wirft sich der Dämon Avicus entgegen. Feuer speiend und Flüche schleudernd. Jeder der Dämonenarmee, der noch anwesend ist, flieht.

In Hogwarts hat der Tod die Leichen verschwinden lassen und hat nun seine Arme um sein blonden Patensohn gelegt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt er leise und lächelt sanft.

„Ja, alles ok. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er bald wieder kommt.", erwidert er und lächelt zurück.

Erleichtert atmet der Gott aus und richtet sich auf. Dann wandert sein Blick durch die Halle.

Alle scheinen die Energiewelle wahr genommen zu haben, denn die Gesichter zeigen wieder etwas Hoffnung.

Der neu errichtete Schutzschild Severus´, sorgt dafür, dass niemand mehr hier eindringen kann und Schaden anrichtet.

Dumbledore steht am Lehrertisch und erhebt nun die Stimme.

„Liebe Schüler!", ruft er laut und alle sehen in an.

„Professor Snape... - äh.. Entschuldigung - der Tod, hat ein Schild um die Schule gelegt und so sind wir nun sicher. Ich bitte die Hauslehrer darum, ihre Häuser in die Türme zu bringen und sich um die Schüler zu kümmern!"

Wie befohlen verlassen die Schüler, angeführt von den Lehrern, die Halle. Mit der Ausnahme der Slytherins, da sie ja nun keinen Hauslehrer mehr haben.

Fragend bleiben sie zurück und sehen sich um. Was jetzt?

Severus ignoriert dies geflissentlich und kümmert sich ausschließlich um Draco, welcher nun gefolgt von Genanntem, auf dessen Gemächer zusteuert.

„Was ist mit den anderen?", will der aber wissen. Der Gott zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Was soll sein? Ich bin kein Lehrer, also?" So marschieren sie weiter und verschwinden letztendlich in den Privaträumen.

Dumbledore hingegen hat sich zur Aufgabe genommen, die Slytherins in ihr Haus zu bringen. Dann müsste er sich noch um einen neuen Lehrer kümmern, denn Severus hat sich wohl nun wirklich endgültig davon verabschiedet, Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sein.

Nun gut, er hat dabei wohl vergessen, dass er ihn gekündigt hat. Gut, aber dann bleibt noch immer die Frage, was aus den vier Gryffindors wird.

Ein großes Energiefeld umgibt Avicus und lässt nicht einen Angriff hindurch.

Nenawisc lässt sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern und greift immer weiter an. Schleudert Energiekugeln auf ihn und lässt Feuerbrünste auflodern, die alles verzehrend wüten.

„Ich werde dich vernichten!", schreit der Dämon und ein weiteres Mal zieht er sein Schwert.

Ein Hieb gegen das Schild und das Schwert zerbricht in seine Einzelteile, so, dass nur noch der Griff zurück bleibt.

Mehr Zorn, als je zuvor, lodert in den Augen des Dämons und im Jähzorn beginnt er unkontrolliert seine Attacken runter zu rasseln. Mittlerweile hat sich auch seine Augenfarbe geändert.. In eine tiefes Schwarz, ohne Augenweiß und Iris. Jeder normale Zauberer würde nun die Flucht ergreifen, aber nicht der Gott.

Avicus langweilt sich langsam und außerdem sollte er sich nun seiner Rache zuwenden. Nenawisc hat es sich erlaubt, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Und diese Schmerzen sind eines Gottes nicht würdig, schon gar nicht, wenn sie von einem Dämon verursacht werden.

So löst er den Schild nun endlich auf und geht zum Gegenangriff über. Nicht, das irgend einer der Angriffe ihn auch nur jucken würden, aber es muss ja nicht sein, dass seine Kleidung verschmutzt wird!

So schleudert auch er mit Lichtblitzen und Energiekugeln um sich und trifft mehrmals direkt den Körper des Dämons.

Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn Nenawisc jetzt einfach tot umfallen würde, aber leider geht das nicht.

Langsam, ganz unbemerkt, formt der Weltenmagier ein Symbol und ein Tor unter dem Dämon öffnet sich.

Erschrocken, in einer unmenschlichen Tonlage kreischend, fällt Nenawisc hinein.

„Was sollen wir mit den Vieren machen? Es ist doch wohl unumgänglich, sie zu bestrafen!"

Professor McGonagall läuft auf und ab, während der Schulleiter in seinem Schreibtischsessel sitzt und nur leicht lächelt.

„Aber aber, Minerva. Ich denke, die Jungs sind schon gestraft genug!", erwidert er und erhebt sich nun ebenfalls. Geht um den Schreibtisch und fasst die Frau am Arm, da sie immer noch auf und ab geht.

Vielleicht hat er auch nur Angst, dass sie ein Loch im Boden hinterlässt.

„Aber Albus! Sie wollten einen Mitschüler verge.. Sie wissen, das man das nicht ignorieren darf!", begehrt sie erneut auf und Dumbledore hebt die Hand, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Minerva, es reicht jetzt! Ich meine, dass Harry sie genügend bestraft hat. Du hast sie gesehen, wie sie ausgesehen haben, als sie zurück kamen."

Ergeben seufzt sie.

„Na gut, vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich kann das nicht einfach ignorieren! So etwas ist nicht mehr witzig...!"

Und so verlässt sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

Nenawisc hat sich mittlerweile von dem Sturz erholt und schaut sich um.

„Wo verdammt bin ich hier!", brüllt er dann.

Nichts, kein gar nichts antwortet ihm. Die kalte Wut brennt wieder in ihm hoch und blitzschnell springt er auf die Beine.

„Wo bist du? Zeig dich, ich weiß das du da bist!", knurrt er in die Einöde.

„Na na, nicht so aufmüpfig.", lacht Avicus und löscht den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Der schwarze Umhang des Gottes ist mittlerweile verschwunden. Nun trägt er nur noch seine übrigen Kleider, die aus einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem tiefroten Hemd besteht.

Elegant fällt er in eine sitzende Position und schlägt das linke Bein über. Nun schwebt er also sitzend in der Luft und mustert sein Gegenüber.

Dem gefällt das überhaupt nicht. Nervös begutachtet er seine Umgebung und versucht einen Fluchtweg für den Notfall zu finden. Wie Nenawisc feststellen muss, gibt es keinen. Dies ist das Gebiet des jungen Gottes, also werden hier auch nach dessen Regeln gespielt. Keine Fluchtwege, geschweige denn irgendeine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken, oder in Deckung zu gehen.

Es behagt ihm überhaupt nicht, hier fest zu sitzen.

„Gefällt es dir hier? Ich habe diesen Ort extra für dich geschaffen.", erklärt Avicus und beobachtet genau, wie der Dämon sich verhält.

„Es gibt hier nichts, was dir die Langeweile vertreiben würde. Und ich dachte, ich gebe dir einen Vorgeschmack auf die Zukunft.."

Eine Handbewegung und sie sind zurück auf der Erde.

„Du wirst mich da nie wieder hin bekommen!", blafft er den anderen an.

Es scheint ihm zu dämmern, dass er vielleicht doch der Unterlegene sein könnte.

Aber kampflos aufgeben wird er nicht, niemals!

„Glaub mir, du wirst!", stachelt er den Dämon weiter an. Nenawisc aber bemerkt diese Provokation nicht und braust weiter auf.

Schwarzes Feuer scheint in den Augen zu lodern und die dunkle Aura umfängt ihn.

Narzissa und Lucius stehen am Fenster des Speisesaals und sehen hinaus. Noch immer ist der Himmel schwarz, aber ein klitzekleiner Lichtstrahl durchbricht irgendwo die Wolken.

„Schatz, glaubst du, es geht ihnen gut?", erklingt die Stimme der Blonden. Ihr Mann schluckt einmal, schüttelt dann den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es!"

Das Knarren der Tür reißt die beiden aus den Gedanken. Der Elf, Gabriel, hat den Raum betreten. Er verbeugt sich kurz und tritt dann neben die beiden. Eine Weile schaut auch er hinaus, dann wendet er sich Lucius und Narzissa zu.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen?", fragt er.

Gleichzeitig nicken sie mit den Köpfen. Eine Träne bahnt sich über die blasse Wange der Frau und sie seufzt.

„Es geht ihnen gut. Der Herr kämpft mit dem Dämon und er wird gewinnen. Bald schon werden sie ihren Sohn wiedersehen!"

Dann entfernt sich der Elf wieder.

In der Zauberschule sitzt ein blonder Junge am Fenster und betrachtet die Sterne.

„Bals sehen wir uns wieder, Mum, Dad! Und dann machen wir zusammen Urlaub!",

flüstert er und geht dann zurück zum Sofa, wo sein Pate auf ihn wartet.

„Iß was, Draco.", sagt der Gott und deutet auf einen Teller. Etwas angewidert nimmt sich der Blonde etwas von diesem und schiebt es sich in den Mund.

„Muss ich noch mehr? Hab absolut keinen Hunger!" Ein flehender Blick unterstützt die Worte.

„Nein, aber das isst du auf!" Draco lächelt zustimmend.

* * *

Ende!

Bis zum nächsten Teil, bye Psycho-Puma


	18. Chapter 18

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 18**

**Der Anhänger**

Avicus lacht auf und beobachtet den Dämon, der wirklich auf seinen perfiden Plan herein zu fallen scheint. Wild um sich schreiend, steuert der Dämon auf ihn zu, versucht ihn mit einem neuen Schwert immer wieder zu treffen, wobei der Gott sich lachend auf den Boden werfen könnte.

Was denkt sich Nenawisc dabei, ihn so anzugreifen? Nichts! Die vernünftigen Gedankengänge haben sich wohl verabschiedet und dem blanken Zorn die Oberhand gelassen.

Würde das jemals bei Avicus geschehen, könnte es gut möglich sein, dass die Erde hinterher nicht mehr existiert.

_Vorher sollte ich dann nur dafür sorgen, dass Draco nicht auf dem Planeten ist. Schließlich will ich ihn ja nicht verlieren.._

Bei dem Gedanken muss ein extrem breites Grinsen auf seine Züge getreten sein, denn nun sammelt Nenawisc Kraft und plötzlich bewegen sich seine Haare.

Wie selbstständige Wesen winden sie sich und es wirkt, als würden sie sich vom Körper lösen wollen.

Nicht, dass Avicus Derartiges für unmöglich halten würde, aber das zu sehen ist schon lustig:

Die Haare wachsen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und rasen auf ihn zu. Wie Schlangen wollen sie sich um ihn legen und zerquetschen.

„Mal im Ernst, soll mir das was anhaben?", stichelt er und eine Feuerwalze brennt, einer Welle gleich, das Gewirr um ihn herum nieder.

„Du ruinierst meine Haare!", brüllt der Dämon und zieht sich zurück.

Der junge Gott versteht nicht, wie man sich so in etwas hineinsteigern kann. Warum gibt er nicht einfach auf? Das würde Nenawisc Kraft, Demütigung und ihm selbst, Zeit ersparen.

Nun, Tatsache ist aber nun mal, dass der Dämon zwar Kraft hat, aber keinen all zu großen Verstand.

„Es wird langweilig..", spricht Avicus leise und wendet sich dann wieder dem anderen zu.

„Weißt du, was mein Vorteil ist?", hakt er nach.

Nenawisc scheint die Frage nicht zu registrieren, was wohl daran liegt, dass er gerade damit beschäftigt ist, seinen Feind zu verfluchen.

„Nein? Ich sag's dir: Meine Kraft und mein Wissen haben mit der Zeit zugenommen - Du hingegen bist auf dem alten Stand geblieben."

Auch jetzt scheint der Dämon nicht viel mitbekommen zu haben. Oder aber sein Kopf arbeitet einfach zu langsam..

In Hogwarts sitzt derweil ein blonder Junge im Bett und bekommt kein Auge zu. Zu sehr haften seine Gedanken an seinem Freund und dessen Erscheinung.

Ist er denn wirklich tot? Er hat nein´ gesagt, aber stimmt das? Wollte er ihn vielleicht einfach nur nicht enttäuschen?

Und kann ein Gott eigentlich sterben?

„Nein, Draco. Avicus kann nicht sterben, er ist ein Gott - wie du gerade richtig gedacht hast."

Graue Augen sehen in Schwarze.

„Sev! Was tust du denn hier?", fragt der Slytherin überrascht. Der Tod setzt sich und

schaut ebenfalls kurz aus dem Fenster.

„Ich hab deine unruhigen Gedanken gespürt. Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass du so traurig bist."

Jeder, wirklich jeder, der Severus Snape kennt, würde diese Worte nicht glauben. Zumal ihn gerade ganz Hogwarts als den Gott des Todes gesehen hat.

„Ich bin nicht traurig. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen, ob ihm nicht was passiert..", erklärt er sein Wachsein. Der Ältere – so um die Ewigkeit gerechnet -, schaut auf den Jungen herunter. Ja, als Mensch hat man es nicht leicht, wenn man einen Gott liebt.

„Avicus wird nichts geschehen. Bevor er es zulässt, dich alleine zu lassen, geht dieses Universum unter."

Aufgeheitert plumpst Draco in sein Kissen.

„Glaubst du, so weit kommt es?", kichert er amüsiert.

„Nein, aber ich denke, dass Dumbledore selbst da noch versuchen würde, die Welt zu retten!", lacht nun auch Severus.

„Nun solltest du aber schlafen. Auch wenn morgen kein Unterricht ist, brauchst du doch Erholung! Und willst du mit dicken, hässlichen Augenringen dastehen, wenn dein Freund zurück kommt?"

Das hat gesessen. Mit schockiertem Gesicht zieht der Blonde die Bettdecke nach oben und wünscht eine gute Nacht´. Zufrieden verlässt der Gott des Totes das Zimmer.

Im Gryffindor- Turm haben sich alle im Gemeinschaftraum versammelt und diskutieren über das, was sie erfahren haben. Nicht nur, dass ihr ehemals bester Freund ein Gott ist, nein, nun haben vier Mitschüler auch noch versucht, Malfoy zu vergewaltigen!

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Mein Bruder hat so was gemacht!", schreit Ginny quer durch den Raum und bricht in Tränen aus. Sofort ist ein Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang bei ihr und tröstet sie.

„Ich kann das auch einfach nicht begreifen! Wie kamen die bloß auf eine so bescheuerte Idee!", ereifert sich Hermine.

Zustimmendes Gemurre wird laut und das Haus beschließt, diese vier auszuschließen. Kein Gryffindor hat so etwas zu tun! Denn, Gryffindors sind mutig und stark, aber keine Feiglinge und Verräter!

„Sobald sie einen Fuß in den Turm setzen, werfen wir sie hochkant wieder raus!", schreit einer auf und der Rest tut es ihm gleich.

Kaum, dass dieser Entschluss gefasst worden ist, öffnet sich auch schon das Portraitloch und die Ausgestoßenen´ betreten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erschrocken sehen sie sich einer geschlossenen Gemeinschaft gegenüber, die ihnen finstere Blicke schickt.

„Äh.. was ist denn hier los?", fragt Ron kleinlaut und sucht Hermine. Diese entdeckt er dann auch, jedoch wendet sie sich ab, als sie bemerkt, dass Ron sie beobachtet.

„Das fragt ihr noch?", mault ein riesiger Sechstklässler zurück, der locker als Siebtklässler durchgehen würde.

„Ihr seid es nicht wert, Gryffindors zu sein, das ist hier los! Ihr habt uns verraten und euch an einem Slytherin vergriffen!", erklingt eine weitere, wütende Stimme.

Die Menge teilt sich und Hermine tritt vor, neben ihr Ginny und Lavender.

„Ihr seid perverse Irre, die wir hier nicht haben wollen! Leute wie ihr, habt in unserem Haus nichts zu suchen! Verschwindet und geht euren Perversitäten wo anders nach! Ich Kriminellen!"

Die vier Gryffindors fallen aus allen Wolken, als diese harten Worte sie treffen. Da haben sie allen einen Gefallen getan und man bestraft sie auch noch dafür!

Wie können ihre Hauskameraden sie so abstempeln?

„Wir haben ihn nicht vergewaltigt!", verteidigt sich nun der Siebtklässler. Auch Seamus verweigert vehement, dass etwas derartiges geschehen ist. Und Ron versucht sich, trotz Schmerzen, größer zu machen.

„Er hat recht, wir sind gar nicht dazu gekommen!"

Nachdem Nenawisc seine Haare wieder gerichtet hat, wirft er nun giftige Blicke zu seinem Rivalen. Der wiederum spielt mit einem glitzernden Etwas. Der Entfernung wegen, kann der Dämon nicht erkennen, um was es sich handelt, aber es ist nicht groß.

„Was ist, machen wir weiter?", fragt Avicus in die Stille.

Und wie sie weiter machen würden! Ja, er, Nenawisc, hat nicht vor, zu verlieren. Wenn er untergeht, dann wird er diesen hochmütigen Gott mit sich in die Hölle reißen!

Ihm scheint in diesem Moment völlig entfallen zu sein, dass er ebenfalls hochmütig und vor allem eitel ist – man siehe nur einmal seine Haare!

„Ich mach dich jetzt platt!"

Mit dieser Aussage legt er die Handflächen aneinander und ein lautes, knackendes Geräusch durchschneidet die Ruhe um sie herum.

Langsam trennen sich die Hände von einander und eine schwarze Kugel schwebt dazwischen. Sie ist von dem schwärzesten Schwarz, das man sich vorstellen kann – eben das Schwarz eines Dämonenfürsten!

Skeptisch hebt Avicus eine seiner Braunen an, was dazu führt, dass sich die Kugel vergrößert.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen stiehlt sich auf die Fratze Nenawisc´s.

„Da staunst du, was! Das ist dein Ende und wenn ich dich mitnehmen muss, so sei es!"

Mittlerweile hat die schwarze Kugel einen Durchmesser von drei Metern und hüllt den beflügelten Dämon ein.

Nun ist es wohl an der Zeit, das kleine Etwas, mit dem er gespielt hat, endlich in Gebrauch zu nehmen. Erfreut, sein Versprechen Nenawisc gegenüber einhalten zu können, hängt nun eine goldene Kette in der Höhe. An ihr glänzt ein Anhänger, der glassichtig ist und an einen Bergkristall erinnert.

Genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt, scheint sich aus dem Anhänger heraus, ein Portal zu manifestieren.

Denn Nenawisc lässt seine gesamte, schwarze Macht frei und setzt dabei alles auf eine Karte. Würde dies nicht dazu führen, den Gott - auch das Götterkind genannt und sein erklärter Erzfeind -, zu vernichten, dann ist das, das Ende.

In Höchstgeschwindigkeit breitet sich eine Welle aus tiefster Schwärze aus, rollt nicht nur auf den Weltenmagier zu, sondern sucht auch den Rest der Welt heim.

Wie ein durchsichtiger Wasserspiegel hängt das Tor senkrecht in der Luft und absorbiert alles, was auf es zu kommt. Doch der Strom der schwarzen Magie scheint nicht enden zu wollen..

Plötzlich ist alles dunkel.

Nicht einmal die elektrische Deckenlampe verhilft zu Licht. Selbst Strahlerlicht von gigantischen Scheinwerfern werden einfach von der Finsternis verschluckt.

Ängstlich treiben die Menschen sich zusammen, suchen Halt bei den anderen und erwarten den Weltuntergang.

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit hat eine leichte Panik bei den Schülern ausgelöst. Verzweifelt versuchen sie mit Zaubersprüchen, wie Lumos, Licht zu machen, doch es bringt nichts.

Dann hallt die Stimme Dumbledores durch die Gemäuer:

„Liebe Schüler, ich bitte darum, dass ihr Ruhe bewahrt! Bleiben sie, wo sie sind und geraten sie nicht in Panik!"

Gut, als erstes sollte der Mann wohl bedenken, dass die Schüler wohl schon in Panik sind!

Zweitens, wer würde nicht in Panik verfallen, wenn man plötzlich im Dunkeln sitzt und nicht einmal Licht machen kann?

Und drittens, wie soll man hier Ruhe bewahren, wenn alle um einen herum heulen und schreien?

Der Tod, der bis eben noch still in seinem Sessel geruht hat, erkennt die Situation sofort. Nenawisc hat also das härteste Geschütz aufgefahren, das er hat.

Die Welt in absolute Finsternis tauchen, gleichzeitig aber seinen Feind damit ausschalten...

Nun, zumindest wird das sein Plan sein.

Durch seine Göttlichkeit nimmt er auch die Angst um ihn herum wahr. Die Schüler und auch die Lehrer, den Schulleiter nicht ausgenommen, fürchten sich vor der Apokalypse.

Dies veranlasst Tot dazu, Licht zu rufen.

Licht? Du musst her kommen und die Finsternis erhellen! Sendet er seine Gedanken an die Göttin und erwartet die Antwort. Doch nichts geschieht.

Ein Poltern reist den Gott aus seinen Gedanken. Es hat sich angehört, als würde ein Stuhl Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht haben. Doch das kann nicht sein, oder?

„Sev?", vernimmt er dann Dracos Stimme. Er dankt sich selbst dafür, dass er ein Gott ist und kommt seinem Patenkind entgegen.

„Bleib wo du bist, ich komme!", antwortet er aber, damit sich der Junge nicht noch verletzt.

Bei dem Blonden angekommen, nimmt er ihn auf die Arme, damit er ihn sicher zu seinem eigenen Bett bringen kann. Dort legt er ihn ab und deckt ihn wieder zu.

„Schlaf weiter, dir passiert nichts. Wenn du morgen aufwachst, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Immer mehr und mehr von dem schwarzen Fluss, scheint sich ihren Weg auf den Planeten Erde zu suchen.

Avicus hat noch immer die Kette, mit dem Anhänger, hoch erhoben und das Portal saugt die Schwärze ein.

Nenawisc selbst ist nicht aus zu machen, die schwarze Energie umgibt ihn.

Langsam nähert sich das Götterkind seinem Feind und dabei verstärkt sich der Sog des Anhängers, bei jedem Schritt.

Es trennen nur noch zwei Meter, als der Fluss weniger wird und schließlich ganz versiegt. Erschöpft kniet Nenawisc am Boden und nimmt nichts um sich herum wahr. So entgeht ihm auch, dass Avicus vor ihm steht und nun den letzten, entscheidenten Schritt macht.

Der Dämon wird von einem mächtigen Sturm erfasst und in das Portal gerissen. Verzweifelt versucht er mit seinen Flügeln gegen den Sog anzufliegen, dich ergebnislos. Mit einem letzten Schrei verschwindet er in der Dunkelheit und das Tor schließt sich.

Seine großen Schwingen ausbreitend, wendet sich der Weltenmagier um, nur damit Estarol ein Nicken empfangen kann. Der Befehl, die letzten Überbleibsel des Dämonen Nenawisc zu beseitigen. Mit Kampfgeschrei entfernen sich die Soldaten, machen sich auf die Jagd nach den untergebenen Dämonen.

Eine seltsame Müdigkeit hat sich über die Lebewesen der Welt gelegt, kurz nachdem die Schwärze, alles verschlingend, ihre Herrschaft begonnen hat. Tief schlafend liegen sie an Ort und Stelle, träumen selig.

Nun aber erscheint hoch am Himmel eine Gestalt, von der ein gleißendes Licht ausgeht und die Dunkelheit vertreibt.

Licht breitet sich über der Erde aus und hüllt alles in einen Glanz der Sonne, die hinter den Wolken zurückkehrt. Das blendende Licht erlöscht und die Göttin ist verschwunden.

Nun erscheint eine andere Gestalt an selbiger Stelle und blinkt einmal, einem Stern gleich, auf und verschwindet dann ebenfalls wieder.

Es ist niemand anderes als Vater Zeit, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Menschen in einen Zeitlosen Schlaf fallen, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist – nur, um sie jetzt wieder zu wecken.

Avicus hat seine Faust um den Anhänger geschlossen und löst sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf.

An einem fremden Ort, den noch nie ein Mensch betreten hat, taucht er wieder auf.

„Mein Sohn, was führt dich denn hier her?", erklingt eine warme Stimme, die zu Mutter Schicksal gehört.

Noch eine Person gesellt sich dazu und will ebenso gerne wissen, was Avicus hier tut.

„Nun, Mutter Schicksal, Vater Dunkelheit, ich bin hier, damit wir diesen magischen Anhänger versiegeln können."

Damit überreicht er die Goldkette, samt Anhänger, seinem Vater.

„Das werden wir tun. Auf der Erde könnte er durch einen Zufall wieder befreit werden und das wollen wir ja nicht.", meint der Gott gutmütig und lächelt.

„Wir sind stolz auf dich, Junge.", lächelt nun auch seine Mutter und sie umarmt ihn.

„Danke, aber ich muss nun wieder gehen. Ich muss noch etwas aufräumen, außerdem werde ich erwartet!"

So verlässt er das Reich der Götter´ wieder, um sich zurück zur Erde zu begeben.

Mit einigen Handbewegungen regeneriert sich die Natur, das Leben kehrt zurück und die Dunkelheit wird vom Licht verdrängt. Der Tod geht mit tausenden von Dämonenseelen nach Hause und die Zeit geht wieder seinen gewohnten Gang...

Nie zuvor hat die Vegetation so gesund ausgesehen, wie an diesem Tag.

Nur, lange würde das nicht halten, denn die Menschen vernichten alles, was sie in die Hände bekommen...

So ist der Morgen angebrochen und verwundert schauen sich die Menschen um. Die angsteinflößende Dunkelheit hat sich verzogen, an ihrer Stelle leuchtet nun die Welt in ihren schönsten Farben.

Glücklich, den Untergang überlebt zu haben, verlassen die Menschen ihre Häuser und jauchzen gen Himmel.

Nicht anders sieht es in Hogwarts aus.

Früh erwachen die Schüler und Lehrer, sehen sich einer blühenden, farbenprächtigen Natur gegenüber.

Verzückt von dem Anblick, stürmen die Schüler auf das Gelände und genießen das Licht.

Erleichterung macht sich breit und man atmet tief durch.

Alle Stereiterein und Probleme, die vor dieser Finsternis gewesen sind, bedeuten nichts mehr. Viel zu froh sind die Zauberer und Hexen, dass es keine Apokalypse gegeben hat.

Auch ein in Schwarz gekleideter Mann und ein blonder Junge, stehen hier draußen.

„Das du mich auch so ärgern musst...", murrt der Gott und schickt dabei saure Gedanken an Licht, die sich ins Fäustchen lacht.

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragt dann Draco an seiner Seite. Kurz irritiert betrachtet der Tot sein Patenkind, dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Er wird kommen, mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Wie recht er damit hat, soll er gleich erfahren...

* * *

Gleich im nächsten Teil, hehehe g

Ich weiß, gemein!

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	19. Chapter 19

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 19**

**Frieden oder Urlaub**

Die gesamte Schule hat sich vor dem Portal versammelt und freut sich über die Sonne, die ihre wärmenden Strahlen zu ihnen schickt. Die Dunkelheit hat auch Kälte gebracht, die jetzt vertrieben wird.

Ein leichter Wind zieht aber kurz darauf auf und verwirrt sehen sich alle um.

Am Himmel sind eigenartige Wesen zu erkennen, die wie eine schwarze Wolke, auf die Schule zusteuern.

Nacheinander landen diese Wesen und lassen sich auf dem Rasen nieder. Allerdings bleibt einer, mit suchendem Blick, stehen. Dann tritt Erkennen in seine Augen und er bewegt sich geradeaus.

Vor dem ehemaligen Tränkemeister bleibt er stehen und sinkt auf die Knie.

„Mein Herr, der Herr Avicus wird sicher auch gleich hier sein.", spricht er dann mit demütiger Stimme.

„Gut, du kannst dich erheben!", erlaubt der Tod und schaut einen Moment über die Armee.

„Ich habe gespürt, dass ihr mir eine Unmenge an Dämonenseelen gebracht habt! Ich bin höchst erfreut über eure Arbeit, das kannst du an deine Leute weitergeben."

Mit einer Verbeugung entschwindet Estarol.

Dann, kaum fünf Minuten später, zieht ein goldener Nebel auf. Fasziniert beobachten die Kinder das Schauspiel und fragen sich, woher das kommt.

Als sich eine Gestalt aus der dichtesten Stelle des Nebels kristallisiert, hastet bereits eine blonde Person auf diese zu.

„Harry!"

Zwei Meter bevor Draco sich in die Arme seines Freundes werfen kann, löst sich die Goldwolke auf und gibt Avicus zu erkennen.

Dann liegt der Blonde in einer Umarmung.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da..", flüstert Avicus und haucht einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten. Tränen der Freude verlassen die Augen des Kleineren.

„Ja, endlich!", erwidert er und drückt sich nur noch fester an den anderen. Stumm beobachten die Umstehenden das Ganze.

Der Tod kommt in gemessenen Schritten auf seinen Sohn zu. Ein kleines Grinsen kann er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Und, wo ist er?", will er dann wissen.

„Zu Hause, ich hab ihn Vater Dunkelheit gegeben.", erklärt Avicus und streicht nebenher über den Rücken Dracos, der ihn nicht losgelassen hat.

„Ja, aber doch nicht einfach so, oder? Was hast du dieses Mal mit ihm gemacht?"

Schelmisch grinsend schüttelt der junge Gott den Kopf.

„Sag ich jetzt nicht!"

Beleidigt wendet sich Severus ab und entfernt sich einige Schritte.

„Dann bin ich jetzt sauer und gehe!" Wie gesagt, so getan. Er löst sich in schwarzen Rauch auf und ist somit weg.

Erschrocken eilt nun Dumbledore auf den Neuankömmling zu.

„Harry! Harry, wie geht's es dir!", hechelt er und mustert den anderen mit seinen Augen. Aus ihnen spricht noch immer Angst, aber auch Wissen und Alter.

„Mir geht es gut, warum auch nicht? Ich bin ein Gott, wie sie wissen!"

Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen, dann zeichnet sich Erinnerung ab und der alte Mann nickt.

„Natürlich, natürlich!", bestätigt er und schüttelt abwesend den Kopf.

„Harry?", flüstert Draco, als der Schulleiter endlich mal schweigt.

„Ja, was denn Schatz?"

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich will meine Eltern wieder sehen und du hast gesagt, wir machen Urlaub!", spricht er weiter.

Der Gott grinst breit, dann nickt er.

„Hast recht, lass uns gehen!"

Fest legt er die Arme um den Jungen und drückt ihn an sich. Einmal lässt er noch einen Blick über die Menschen schweifen.

„Also dann, Professor, wir werden uns wohl nicht wieder sehen!", verabschiedet er sich vom Schulleiter Hogwarts´.

Erstaunt hebt der Weißbart den Kopf und starrt den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Warum denn das? Du bist noch nicht fertig mit der Schule!", hebt er Einwände.

„Ich bin schon lange aus der Schule, wenn man von meinem Alter ausgeht! Und eigentlich können wir uns schon wieder sehen, wenn sie tot sind!"

Schwer schluckt der alte Zauberer.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakt er nach. Sein Unwohlsein ist ihm anzusehen.

„Na ja, wenn sie sterben, dann kommen sie in die Unterwelt. Die wiederum wird von Dad regiert, also kann ich da hin. Immerhin ist Tod ja mein Vater."

Bevor der Schulleiter etwas erwidern kann, hat ein Goldnebel die beiden eingehüllt und davon getragen.

Zwei blonde Erwachsene stehen am Fenster und genießen die Sonne. Das Böse, von dem Severus und Harry gesprochen haben, scheint besiegt.

Ein leises Klopfen veranlasst sie dazu, sich von der Natur abzuwenden und die Tür zu öffnen.

Gabriel steht in eben dieser und verbeugt sich kurz.

„Bitte folgen sie mir."

So geht die kleine Gruppe einige Gänge entlang, bis sie vor einer großen, verzierten Flügeltür ankommen.

Der Elf klopft und öffnet, dann verschwindet er hinter dem Holz.

Lucius und Narzissa sind nicht in der Lage, die Worte zu verstehen, die gesprochen werden, denn es handelt sich um Elfisch.

„Was glaubst du, wer dort drinnen ist und uns sehen will?", fragt die Blonde ihren Mann.

Doch dieser schüttelt den Kopf abwehrend.

„Ich bin überfragt."

Gabriel tritt wieder vor die beiden und bedeutet ihnen, durch die Tür zu treten.

Erstaunt bleiben die Hexe und der Zauberer stehen, als sich vor ihnen ein großer Raum offenbart, der in schwarz gehalten ist und nur durch Fackeln erhellt wird.

Erstaunlich, dass es hier drinnen dennoch wohnlich und gemütlich aussieht.

„Es freut mich, euch zu sehen!", erklingt eine vertraute Stimme. Die Malfoys drehen sich erschrocken um und erblicken ihren Freund Severus Snape.

„Sev!", entfährt es der Frau.

Sie traut sich allerdings nicht, den Mann zu umarmen. Hier, so wie er ihnen entgegen tritt, repräsentiert er den Gott des Todes. Darf man den Tod umarmen?

Glücklich stürmt Draco auf die Treppe zu, die in das obere Stockwerk führt.

„Mach langsam, Kleiner!", ruft Avicus ihm nach, doch der Blonde ist schneller. Kurz entschlossen, teleportiert sich der Gott einfach vor Dracos Nase.

Der wiederum schreit auf und landet auf seinem Hintern.

„Ich sag doch, du sollst warten.. Also wirklich, wie ein kleines Kind!", lacht er und hilft dem Jungen auf.

„Deine Eltern sind nicht in ihren Zimmern. Komm!"

Damit führt er den Slytherin einen Gang entlang und vor eine Flügeltür, die für Dracos Paten wie geschaffen wäre. Geräuschlos lässt sie sich auf machen und die beiden schlüpfen hinein.

Stimmen schlagen ihnen entgegen.

Mum, Dad! Schießt es dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf. Gerade spricht seine Mutter:

„Darf man den Tod umarmen?"

Amüsiert grinsend, schreitet Avicus auf die drei zu und lacht leise.

„Warum soll man das nicht dürfen, Zissa?", fragt er.

Erschrocken wenden sich die Menschen um. Draco, der eben noch hinter seinem Freund gestanden hat, kommt nun vor und wirft sich seinen Eltern in die Arme.

„Draco!", weint Narzissa und fährt ihrem Sohn durch die Haare.

Auch Lucius lässt es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Sohn zu umarmen und anzulächeln.

Hier sind sie nirgends, wo sie ihr Gesicht wahren müssten.

„Schön, dass ihr euch so freut ihn zu sehen, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen!", schmollt Avicus und spielt den Beleidigten.

„Harry, wir sind auch froh dich zu sehen!", hält die blonde Frau ihn auf.

Allerdings macht das Spiel gerade so viel Spaß, dass er nicht anders kann und das einfach abstreitet.

„Klar, deswegen umarmst du mich auch!"

Schneller, als er sich in Bewegung setzen kann, klebt Mrs. Malfoy an ihm.

„Du bist ein guter Schauspieler, Harry.", meint sie und drückt ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Draco gefällt das überhaupt nicht, eifersüchtig geht er dazwischen.

„Mum, du hast Dad! Harry gehört mir!", erklärt er entrüstet und drängt sich an seinen Freund.

Keiner kümmert sich um den Gott des Todes, der sich leicht´ übergangen fühlt.

„Es tut mir ja schrecklich leid, euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich bin auch noch da!", schnarrt er den anderen zu.

„Ach, lass mal, wir wissen ja, dass du sauer bist!", entgegnet der junge Gott.

„Tze! Du bist ganz schön frech zu deinem Vater!", motzt der Mann zurück.

„Und wenn schon, dann bin ich das halt! Stört doch keinen, oder?"

Das Gezanke könnte noch ewig weiter gehen, wenn Lucius nicht das Wort erheben würde.

„Harry, erzähl uns doch, wie du es geschafft hast, Voldemort zu vernichten!", bittet er.

Ein Seufzer entrinnt der Kehle Avicus und er nickt.

„Also fein, mach ich. Aber nicht hier. Lasst uns raus auf die Terrasse gehen!"

So sitzen die fünf eine viertel Stunde später auf den bequemen Rattansesseln der Terrasse.

Völlig entspannt, trinken sie Tee und genießen die Ruhe. Dann aber werden die, auf die Folter gespannten Anwesenden, es Leid.

„Nun erzähl schon!", fordert Lucius.

„Gut. Also, es hat eigentlich ganz ruhig begonnen..", startet er und schaut allen einmal ernst ins Gesicht.

„Ich saß noch in meinem Zelt und trank Wein, da haben meine Soldaten die erste Truppe Voldemorts niedergekämpft...Das dauerte keine halbe Stunde."

Wieder unterbricht er sich, schaut allen in die Augen.

„Er hatte sich natürlich darüber aufgeregt, wie unfähig seine Leute sind und führte die zweite Truppe selbst an. Die hatte allerdings dann eine noch viel größere Zahl, was meine Armee nicht davon abhielt, ihren Spaß zu haben." Ein leises Lachen erschallt seinerseits.

„Ich bin ihm dann entgegen getreten, habe ihm gezeigt, dass ich keine Angst habe. Sagen wir, ich wollte ihn ärgern.

Nenawisc war schon immer ziemlich ungeduldig, das hab ich dann natürlich ausgenutzt.

Ich redete mit ihm und nannte ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen.

Natürlich verstanden die Todesser nicht, worum es ging, aber das war nebensächlich!

Ich reizte den Dämon, der sich Tom Riddle als Wirt gesucht hatte und benutzte, bis er sich preis gab. Ich unterließ es auch nicht, ihm meinen Namen zu sagen, meinen richtigen!"

Schweigen bleibt und bittet stumm um Fortsetzung.

„Er wusste, dass ich einen menschlichen Körper hatte, aber ihm war nicht klar, dass ich, wenn ich diesen verlöre, in meinen eigentlichen Körper zurück versetzt würde. Und so kam es, dass wir halt einen Kampf führten und mein Körper getötet wurde. Ich war ja kurz bei euch in Hogwarts und dann bin ich in meinem eigenen Körper zurück. Eine Weile machte ich mir einen Spaß daraus, ihn zu ärgern und anzuheizen, dann irgendwann rastete er aus und ich konnte ihn ausgepowert in den Anhänger sperren.", beendet das Götterkind seine Rede.

Mittlerweile ist schon eine Stunde verstrichen und die Zuhörer haben gebannt gelauscht.

„Der Anhänger ist eine Eigenkreation, müsst ihr wissen.", erläutert Avicus und grinst begeistert.

„In ihm befindet sich eine kleine Dimension, in der nichts existiert. Nur unendliche Dunkelheit, die nichts beherbergt und in den Wahnsinn treibt.."

Atemlos sind die Blicke auf den Sprecher gerichtet.

„Und du hast ihn in diesen Anhänger gesperrt? Hat er sich denn nicht gewehrt? Ich meine, er wird da ja wohl nicht freiwillig rein sein!", gibt Narzissa ihre Gedanken preis.

„Nein, sicher ist er das nicht. Ich habe ihm zum Spaß vorher auch noch gezeigt, wie es dort aussieht. Aber natürlich habe ich es für mich behalten, was das für ein Ort ist..", meint der junge Gott und grinst.

„Etwas Spaß sollte bei dem Ganzen schon für mich rausspringen. Jetzt ist er gut verwahrt im Reich der Götter, wo kein Mensch ihn – wenn es auch nur aus Versehen ist –, wieder befreien kann."

„Du, wir machen aber jetzt Urlaub, wie versprochen?", hakt Draco nach, der geschwiegen hat.

„Aber sicher doch, wir lassen es uns gut gehen!", beantwortet er die Frage und zieht den Blonden, von seinem Sessel, auf seinen Schoß rüber.

„Und niemand nimmt dich mir mehr weg!", haucht er noch hinterher, bevor er dem Kleineren seine Lippen zu spüren gibt. Wie Wachs schmilzt er dahin, vergisst die Welt um sich herum..

Ruhig verbringen Avicus und Draco einige Tage auf dem kleinen Schloss, bevor sie beschließen, am folgenden Tag nach Malfoy Manor abzureisen.

Der Blonde wollte doch gerne noch ein paar Tage mehr mit seinen Eltern haben.

Außerdem sollte ja noch ein großes Fest vorbereitet werden, von dem allerdings Dray noch nichts weiß. Genauso wenig, wie seine Eltern.

Es ist bereits dreiundzwanzig Uhr, als das Paar sich zurück zieht.

Wie jeden Abend, kommt Draco gar nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Immer wieder beeindrucken ihn die Räumlichkeiten seines Geliebten. Es sind fünf Räume, wenn man das Bad mit rechnet.

Der Salon, der in weiß gehalten ist – selbst die Möbel und Polsterstoffe sind hell und warm.

Eine Bibliothek schließt hinter dem Salon an. Hier ist die Einrichtung in dunklem Blau. Rechts führt eine Tür in das Schlafzimmer, das sie beide bewohnen. Es ist in schwarz und dunkelviolett eingerichtet und wird von Kerzen erhellt. Dann geht eine weitere Tür ins Bad, dessen Farben grün und silbern sind. Slytherinfarben, wie Draco immer sagt.

Das letzte Zimmer, dass von der Bibliothek ausgeht, ist ein Speisezimmer, das in leuchtendem goldgelb ist. Von hier aus gelangt man auf einen Balkon, der einem eine wunderbare Aussicht schenkt.

Es sind mehr die Kleinigkeiten, die dem Ganzen eine Ausdruckskraft verleihen.

Dinge wie Kerzenständer und Bilder. Teppiche, Gläser und Dekorstoffe..

Alles ist bedacht ausgewählt, wirkt aber weder deplaziert, noch unansehnlich.

Auch ist jeder Raum, in einem anderen Stiel der Epochen eingerichtet, so, dass man immer etwas anderes sieht.

„Fertig mit bewundern? Ich finde es ja schön, wenn du meine Gemächer toll findest, aber noch viel lieber wäre es mir, wenn du mich bewundern würdest!"

So zieht Avicus seinen Freund mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angelangt, verschwindet er erst mal im Bad, wo Draco gar nicht erst hin will. Stattdessen verkriecht er sich gleich ins kuschelige Bett und wartet auf Harry. Er ist der einzige, der ihn so nennen darf und auch tut.

„Schatz, gehst du nicht ins Bad?", fragt eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. Verneinend schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Hm, schade! Ich dachte, wir duschen zusammen..", meint er und legt sich ebenfalls hin. Draco aber setzt sich wieder auf.

„Im Ernst?", will er wissen und zieht eine Braue hoch.

„Ja, warum?", entgegnet Avicus und deckt sich richtig zu. Der Blonde lässt sich neben ihn fallen und kuschelt sich an ihn. Eine Weile schweigen sie, dann dreht sich der Gott auf die Seite und lächelt in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber.

„Du, Drache, ich hab eine Frage.", murmelt der Größere und küsst dem anderen auf den Hals. Seufzend nickt Draco.

„Weißt du, Dray, ich will dich nie mehr her geben. Und ich bin ein Gott..."

Nun wird der Junge doch unruhig.

„Willst du mich nicht mehr?", fragt er vorsichtig nach. Die ersten Tränen wollen aufsteigen und sich befreien, doch er hält sie zurück.

„Nein, ich liebe dich und will dich immer, glaub mir! Es ist nur so, dass ich dich unsterblich machen muss, damit wir zusammen bleiben können. Und ich will wissen, ob du das überhaupt willst!"

Erleichtert schlingt Draco seine Arme um den anderen und lächelt.

„Ja, natürlich!", bejaht er und Freudentränen verlassen seine Augen. Avicus wischt ihm die salzigen Perlen fort und küsst ihn dann.

„Gut, da bin ich froh. Dann gibt es aber noch was.", fährt er fort. Das Gesicht dabei ernst.

Sofort versiegen die Tränen und auch auf dem Gesicht der Zauberers ist zu sehen, dass er etwas wichtiges erwartet, nur das, was kommen soll, ist unerwartet.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

Völlig geschockt verlässt nicht ein Wort seine Lippen. Unbeweglich liegt der Blonde noch an Ort und Stelle.

„Dray?", flüstert Avicus leise und streicht eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die grauen Seen sind weit weg.

„Meinst du das ernst, oder hab ich mich gerade verhört?"

Nur ein Flüstern, kaum vernehmbar und doch gehört. Draco glaubt zu träumen.

Avicus, sein Avicus will ihn heiraten! Die Ewigkeit mit ihm teilen!

„Natürlich, ich will dich nicht mehr hergeben! Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann kann ich das verstehen... Ich kann schon ziemlich launisch sein, aber ich würde dir immer treu bleiben und dich lieben!"

Draco schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich doch, ich dachte bloß, ich hätte geträumt!"

Stürmisch küssen sich die beiden.

Der Morgen bricht viel zu schnell an, da die beiden erst spät eingeschlafen sind.

Sie haben noch darüber gesprochen, wen sie denn nun einladen wollten und wer nicht kommen sollte.

Die Hochzeit würde auf Malfoy Manor stattfinden und die Familie dürfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Das bedeutet, dass auch die acht Götter anwesend sein sollen. Immerhin will Draco ja seine Schwiegereltern kennen lernen!

Als sie die Terrasse betreten, erwartet sie schon ein köstliches Frühstück. Und ein mürrischer Todesgott.

„Was hast du denn, Dad?", fragt der junge Gott. Angesprochener schaut auf, dann knurrt er.

„Deine Mutter Schicksal hält etwas vor mir geheim, was dich betrifft und will es mir nicht sagen!"

Erheitert lachen die beiden Jungen auf.

„Dann werd ich es dir mitteilen. Oder besser wir!", beruhigt Avicus seinen Vater.

„Draco wird mein Gemahl. Die Heirat wird bei Lucius und Narzissa sein. Und ich erwarte, dass ihr alle anwesend seid!"

Etwas bedröppelt wirkt der Tod schon, als ihm gerade mitgeteilt wird, dass sein Sohn heiraten will.

„Oh!", lässt er verlauten und schaut die beiden an.

„Ja, oh! Und du wirst auch kommen, immerhin bist du Dracos Pate und Trauzeuge!"

Der Gott des Todes und Herrscher des Totenreiches, fragt sich gerade, wie oft man ihm eigentlich noch einen, sprichwörtlich, kalten Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht schmeißen kann?

„Trauzeuge? Ich? Und wissen Lucius und Zissa schon Bescheid?"

„Nein, das werden wir ihnen nachher sagen. Und jetzt lasst uns frühstücken!"

Wie besprochen erscheinen Draco und Avicus am frühen Nachmittag auf dem Gelände der Malfoys.

Erwartet werden sie nicht, so machen sie sich auf den Weg, die Hausherren zu finden.

„Sie sind bestimmt in der Bibliothek, oder im Salon.", meint der Blonde und zieht seinen Verlobten mit sich.

Ohne anzuklopfen stürmt Draco die große Bibliothek und ruft nach seinen Eltern.

Die kommen auch sehr überrascht zwischen den Regalen vor.

„Schatz, was machst du denn hier? Harry – oh, ich meine, Avicus!", grüßt die Blonde.

„Was führt euch denn her?", wendet sich der Hausherr an den Gott.

Ein leises Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Züge.

„Wir haben euch etwas zu sagen!", antwortet er und zieht seinen Verlobten zu sich und legt einen Arm um seine Hüften.

Glücklich lächelt der Kleinere hoch.

„Wir heiraten!", platzt er heraus und seine Eltern starren sie nur an.

Dann gewinnen sie ihre Fassung zurück und freuen sich ebenfalls.

„Das ist ja großartig! Wir werden eine gigantische Feier ausrichten!", frohlockt Narzissa und malt sich schon alles aus.

Später sitzen die vier zusammen und diskutieren die Dekoration und das Datum der Heirat.

Als endlich alles geklärt ist, sind sie ziemlich erschöpft, denn jeder will was anderes.

Doch die Einigung sieht folgendermaßen aus:

Es werden weiße Rosen und gelbe Gerberer als Blumenschmuck dienen.

Kleine, runde Tische werden aufgestellt, mit Blumensträußen darauf und gelben Tischdecken.

Das Menü würde Narzissa, als Überraschung zusammenstellen.

Ein Blumenbogen über dem Altar, mit roten Rosen bewachsen, wird ein schönes Bild abgeben, wenn die beiden sich das Ehegelübte geben...

Müde fallen alle in ihr Bett und freuen sich schon auf Sonntag in zwei Wochen, denn da sollte der große Tag sein.

* * *

So, fertig!

Kap 20 wird der Letzte sein und ich hoffe, dass es auch ein Lemon wird..

Aber ich verspreche nichts, dann kann ich auch nichts brechen! .

Bye, Psycho-Puma


	20. Chapter 20

**Acht Mächte in Einem Teil 20 **

**Hochzeit**

Die Zeit vergeht wie im Fluge und schon ist der große Tag gekommen.

Es ist gerade zehn Uhr und Draco rennt nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Am Liebsten würde er sich ja von Avicus in die Arme nehmen lassen, aber seine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass sich die beiden erst wieder vor dem Altar begegnen.

Nun weiß er nichts mit sich an zu fangen und überlegt fieberhaft, wie er denn am Besten das alles hinter sich bringen könnte?

Die ersten Gäste sind auch schon eingetroffen und der Blonde hat völlig vergessen, wie viele Verwandte er in Wirklichkeit hat. Der überwiegende Teil besteht aus der Verwandtschaft der Malfoys.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lässt ihn aufschrecken.

„Herein!", ruft er dann aber.

Als sich die Tür öffnet, steht seine Mutter darin, gefolgt von seinem Paten.

„Na, schon aufgeregt?", fragt die Frau und lächelt wissend.

Dass diese Frage überflüssig ist, steht wohl außen vor. Einen bösen Blick werfend, plumpst der Malfoy- Erbe auf den Sessel.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, warum bist du so aufgekratzt?", erkundigt sich der Tod und wirkt ehrlich ahnungslos.

Narzissa übernimmt die Antwort:

„Nun, als Gott brauchst du doch wohl solche Ängste nicht zu haben, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich werde wohl auch nicht heiraten. Trotzdem, Avicus ist auch nicht so.. Er liest ein Buch und unterhält sich mit seinen Eltern, die vorhin eingetroffen sind.

Wo wir bei einem wichtigem Thema wären."

Überrascht erwarten die anderen zwei die weitere Ausführung.

„Niemand darf erfahren, wer wir sind! Also, kein Wort über Götter, oder sonstiges der Art."

Nachdem beide mit einem Nicken zugestimmt haben, verlässt Severus sie und gesellt sich zu den anderen Göttern.

„Mum, ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht vorher tot umfalle.", meint der Blonde und lehnt sich seufzend zurück.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles wie von selbst gehen. Ich war an meiner Hochzeit genauso aufgewühlt, wie du jetzt.", versucht Narzissa ihn zu beruhigen.

„Komm jetzt, du musst dich umziehen, damit du auch pünktlich fertig bist! Oder willst du deinen Schwiegereltern so unter die Augen treten?"

Mit einem Satz steht Draco auf den Füßen.

„Die werden mich dann sicherlich nicht annehmen! Also los!"

Avicus sitzt im Garten und unterhält sich gerade mit Mutter Licht und Vater Schöpfung, als Severus hinzukommt.

„Draco ist so nervös, das man meint, er würde an einem Herzkasper sterben! Obwohl.."

„Dad! Wie kannst du daran denken!", braust der junge Gott auf.

Der Tod hebt versöhnlich die Hände.

„Hey, war doch bloß ein Witz!"

Schnaubend nimmt sein Sohn wieder Platz. Licht schaut ihn an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Manchmal bist du echt unverbesserlich!"

Vater Dunkelheit und auch Mutter Leben, sowie Mutter Zerstörung und Schicksal, nehmen um ihr Kind herum ihre Plätze ein. Zu letzt erscheint Vater Zeit, der wie immer, lächelt.

„Na, wie geht es dir? Schicksal hat uns schon erzählt, dass du eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen hast."

Von einem, zum anderen schauend, beantwortet Avicus die Fragen.

Eine Stunde später erhebt er sich und begibt sich in sein Zimmer.

Doch auch hier bleibt er nicht lange allein, denn schon erbittet jemand Einlass. Als Avicus seine Erlaubnis erteilt, erscheint Lucius in der Tür.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich störe, aber Zissa schmeißt mich ständig raus. Sie meint, ich stünde im Weg herum und da dachte ich, vielleicht könnte ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Komm nur rein. Ich dachte schon, es wäre jemand von meinen Eltern. Die haben mich mit Fragen gelöchert, dass glaubst du nicht!"

Theatralisch die Hände auf die Augen schlagend und rücklings aufs Bett fallend, bricht der Junge in Gelächter aus.

Lucius kann sich dem nur anschließen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht schon längst umgezogen sein?"

Ruckartig setzt sich das Götterkind wieder auf und grinst.

„Du vergisst, ich bin ein Gott! Für so was brauch ich nur ein paar Sekunden!"

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, wandeln sich die Kleider in eine festliche Robe, wie sie nur einem Gott gebührt.

Eine Hose in Schwarz, die elegant anliegt. Darüber trägt er ein goldgelbes, breites Band, welches bis zu den Knien reicht. Der Saum ist mit Stickereien in Grün und Dunkelblau versehen.

Das Hemd besteht aus dunkelvioletter Seide, am Kragen und Ärmel prangen ebenfalls Stickereien, hier aber in Silber.

Schuhe sind passend schwarz, wobei der Drachenledergürtel grau ist.

Der Umhang, der den letzten Schliff gibt, ist schneeweiß.

„Nun, was sagst du?", erkundigt sich der Gott und schaut in ein ungläubiges Gesicht.

Mit wenigen Schritten steht Avicus vor seinem Freund und wedelt mit der Hand vor dessen Gesicht. Wieder gefasst, verkündet Lucius sein Kompliment und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten:

„Ich geh mal schauen, wie weit Draco ist. In einer halben Stunde geht es ja los!"

Der Blondschopf quält sich gerade damit ab, in die Robe zu steigen, als Lucius die Tür öffnet. Amüsiert bleibt er stehen und beobachtet seinen Sohn.

„Soll ich vielleicht helfen?", fragt er, dabei das Lachen unterdrückend.

Erschrocken wirbelt Draco herum und sieht sich seinem Vater gegenüber.

„Als wenn du wüsstest, wie das Teil hingehört!", gibt er zurück und wendet sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Ob du´s glaubst, oder nicht, aber ich weiß es!"

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtet sich der Jüngere, nickt aber dann ergeben. Alleine würde er nie rechtzeitig fertig werden. Seine Mutter ist ja gegangen, ohne ihm zu sagen, wie er hier rein kommen sollte.

„Dann mach aber schnell, ich muss gleich runter!", murrt Draco und wirft einen überaus gehetzten Blick zur Uhr.

Eine viertel Stunde später ist der Bräutigam mit Blondhaar fertig. Und das nicht nur nervlich.

Nun trägt er eine schwarze Hose, deren rechtes Hosenbein mit silbernen Stickereinen bestückt ist. Darunter schwarze Schuhe.

Ein Gürtel aus schönem Leder, mit einigen kleinen Steinen geschmückt, liegt um seine Hüfte.

Das Hemd hat einen langen Kragen, der mit goldenen Ornamenten gesäumt ist. Das Hemd selbst besteht aus weinroter Seide. Der Umhang ist ebenfalls weiß.

„So, nun aber schnell runter!"

Mit diesen Worten brechen die beiden auf und treffen auf ihrem Weg nach unten, auf Narzissa, die ihren Sohn abholen wollte.

„Schnell, schnell!", treibt sie ihre beiden Männer an.

Die letzten Gäste sind vor einer halben Stunde eingetroffen und haben sich bereits am Rand des bernsteinfarbenen, schillernden Teppichs, aufgestellt.

Der Zauberer, der das Eheversprechen abnehmen wird, hat sich vor dem Altar in Position gebracht.

Nun erwarten alle gespannt das Brautpaar.

Als erstes betritt Avicus den Teppich und stellt sich links vor dem Altar auf, dann dreht er sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist. Nun setzt die Musik ein, scheint von irgendwo herüber zu schweben.

Und dann öffnet sich die Flügeltür zur Terrasse und Draco schreitet langsam nach vorne.

Neben Avicus bleibt er stehen und dieser stellt sich zu seinem Verlobten. Schnell hakt Draco sich unter, denn er hat das Gefühl, er würde jeden Moment umfallen.

Hunderte Schmetterlinge flattern in seinem Bauch.

Lächelnd beobachtet der junge Gott seinen Geliebten und lacht in sich hinein.

Sein Drache hätte die größte Lust, alle Gäste zu verscheuchen.

Der Zauberer vor ihnen beginnt mit seiner Rede, doch weder Avicus, noch Draco, hören ihm zu.

Erst, als Severus und Vater Zeit, hinter ihren jeweiligen Schützling stehen, nehmen sie wieder ihre Umgebung wahr.

„Bitte, streifen sie die Ringe über.", bittet der Zauberer und lächelt dabei.

Wie gesagt, nimmt der Schwarzhaarige den silbernen Ring und lässt ihn an Dracos Ringfinger entlang gleiten. Glücklich lächelt er, dann wiederholt der Blonde dasselbe bei ihm.

„Nun dürfen sie sich küssen."

Ohne zu zögern, nimmt Avicus seinen Freund in die Arme und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.

Die Menge schweigt, worüber der Jüngere doch ganz froh ist.

Dann aber erheben sich die Götter, wie Draco bemerkt und seine Nervosität kehrt zurück.

Sie stehen nun hinter ihrem Sohn und dessen Geliebten, halten ein langes Band in Händen.

Die Farbe ist unbeschreiblich, denn es scheint keine zu geben.

Severus stellt sich nun zwischen die beiden und führt ihre Hände zueinander, legt die Handflächen aneinander. Die Mitte des Bandes wird um ihre verschlungenen Hände gebunden. Die beiden Enden werden von den Göttern gehalten, welche nun ihren Segen geben.

Was den anderen Anwesenden jedoch verborgen bleibt, ist, dass sich ein Bildnis auf den Oberarmen der beiden deutlich macht.

Als sie sich sicher sind, dass dieses Bild vorhanden ist, sprechen die acht Götter im Chor:

„Wie erteilen euch hiermit unseren Segen, auf das ihr euer Glück in der Ewigkeit findet!"

Nachdem die Zeremonie beendet ist, nehmen alle Platz, da nun das Festessen stattfindet.

Ausgelassen wird gefeiert und getrunken.

Avicus und Draco sind glücklich darüber, dass sie nun zusammen sein werden.

Insgeheim hat der Blonde doch schon eine immense Angst gehabt, dass die Götter ihn vielleicht nicht akzeptieren.

„Harry?", flüstert der Kleinere, als niemand sie beobachtet. Ein Lächeln antwortet ihm.

„Was haben deine Eltern mit diesem Satz gemeint?"

„Sie haben dir das ewige Leben geschenkt."

Daraufhin verstummt Draco. Er hat die Unsterblichkeit von den Göttern höchstpersönlich erhalten?

„Aber, ich dachte..?", beginnt er, wird aber durch einen Finger auf der Lippe unterbrochen.

„Scht.. niemand wird uns mehr trennen!"

Dieses Versprechen besiegelt Avicus mit einem Kuss.

Fröhlich und überglücklich, stolpern die Frischvermählten in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Als die Tür im Schloss liegt, legt sich die Ausgelassenheit und eine Röte zieht sich über die Wangen des Blonden.

Zärtlich streift Avicus über die linke Wange und haucht dann einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Liebling?", flüstert er.

„Hm?", kommt es zurück. Unsicher schaut der blonde Junge auf.

Überrascht stellt er fest, dass sein Gemahl ihn in die Arme genommen hat und ihn an sich zieht.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Glücklich lächelnd, erwidert er diese Worte:

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Draco küssend, dirigiert er ihn zum Bett und drückt ihn sanft auf die Matratze, sich über seinen Mann beugend.

Langsam wandern die Küsse von den Lippen zum Kinn, dann den Hals entlang, zum Nacken.

Dort saugt sich der Gott an einer Stelle fest und entlockt Draco damit ein Aufstöhnen.

Ein Grinsen kann sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht verkneifen. Sein Geliebter ist einfach so unbeschreiblich süß und erregend.

Die Röte in seinem Gesicht und der schnelle Atem..

Mit den Händen beseitigt Avicus den Umhang und widmet sich dann gleich dem störenden Hemd. Flink sind die Knöpfe geöffnet und die weiche Haut kommt zum Vorschein.

Federleichte Küsse brennen sich einen Weg zum Schlüsselbein.

Draco unter ihm keucht auf, weiß nicht, was er fühlen soll. Das, was sein Ehemann hier mit ihm macht, ist besser, als alles, was er kennt!

Und nun tauchen auch noch zwei Finger an seiner rechten Brustwarze auf, die ihn verwöhnen.

Die Lippen Avicus´s wandern tiefer, legen sich um die linke Warze und saugen daran.

Draco kann nicht an sich halten und stöhnt laut auf.

„Harry..!"

Angesprochener unterbricht seine Arbeit, nur, um den Kleineren zu küssen.

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin hier!"

Und schon verschwindet er wieder in tiefere Regionen.

Jede Berührung veranlasst den Blonden zum Aufkeuchen oder stöhnen. Eine Hitze breitet sich in ihm aus und er merkt, wie sein Blut in die Lenden fließt.

Die Hose wird langsam unangenehm eng und auch Harry muss das spüren können..

Doch jener macht freudig weiter.

Eben hat er sich seines eigenen Umhangs befreit und auch sein Hemd liegt irgendwo am Boden. Nach oben krabbelnd, verteilt er immer wieder kleine Küsschen auf dem Bauch Dracos.

Sachte beißt er in sein Ohr und flüstert dann etwas hinein:

„Komm hoch zu mir."

Der Blonde kommt dem nach und setzt sich auf, lässt sich von dem störenden Stoff befreien, den man auch Hemd nennt.

Es landet bei dem, seines Angetrauten.

Die Hände Avicus´s streicheln den Rücken auf und ab, hinterlassen eine Gänsehaut und entlocken Seufzer.

„Hm.. Harry."

Sanft drückt der junge Gott ihn zurück in die Kissen, bahnt sich wieder einen Weg nach unten.

Nun kann Draco die Hände an seinen Beinen spüren, wie sie auf dem Stoff nach oben wandern. An seinem Bund bleiben sie liegen und eine vorwitzige Zunge taucht in den Bauchnabel.

Dray kichert auf und seufzt dann. Die Hände haben sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und nesteln jetzt am Knopf seiner Hose.

Schnell ist sie offen und wird nun sachte von den Beinen gezogen. Sie wird den Hemden Gesellschaft leisten.

Der Blonde schaut zu Avicus auf, der nun über ihm kniet und ihn anlächelt.

„Du hast zu viel an.", stellt der kleine Drache fest. Ein zustimmendes Nicken, dann fallen auch bei dem Gott die Hüllen.

Nur noch in Unterwäsche, liegen sie auf dem Bett und sind in einem wilden Zungenduell versunken. Jeder kämpft um den Sieg, doch gewinnen tut keiner.

Nach Atem ringend, trennen sie sich wieder.

Zärtlich streichen Avicus´s Hände an den Seiten entlang, haken die Finger in den Rand der Boxershorts.

Dann entfernt er auch den letzten Stück Stoff. Draco hält die Augen geschlossen, es ist ihm doch etwas peinlich, so von Harry gesehen zu werden.

Der Blonde muss laut aufstöhnen, als er zwei Finger fühlt, die die Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlang streichen. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel aber stoppen sie und Draco muss gepeinigt wimmern.

Ein Windhauch streift seine Erregung und dann ist da etwas feuchtes. Nur flüchtig, aber es bringt sein Blut noch mehr in Wallung.

Avicus hat einen kleinen Kuss auf die Spitze platziert und stellt zufrieden fest, dass es seinem Geliebten gefällt.

Nun davon überzeugt, schnellt seine Zunge empor und leckt einmal über den Schaft.

Draco entweicht ein kleiner Schrei. Das ist unglaublich!

Der junge Gott fasst nach der Hüfte seines Partners und hält sie unten, dann legt er seine Lippen um die Spitze des Gliedes und saugt ein paar mal.

Der Blonde versucht in seinen Mund zu stoßen, schafft es aber nicht, so gräbt er seine Hände in die schwarzen Haare und drückt den Kopf in seinen Schoß.

Ergeben nimmt Avicus die gesamte Länge in sich auf und umspielt sie mit seiner Zunge.

Das Stöhnen des Blonden wird immer lauter und seine Versuche doch in die feuchte Höhle zu stoßen, stärker.

Der Schwarzhaarige weiß, das sein Gemahl nicht mehr lange kann und entlässt ihn aus seinem Mund.

„Nein..", protestiert der Kleinere, kann aber nichts dagegen unternehmen. Viel zu sehr erfüllen ihn noch die Gefühle, die Avicus in ihm hervorruft.

„Geht gleich weiter..", beruhigt ihn sein Partner und küsst die Lippen des Blonden. Nebenbei zaubert er sich das Fläschchen mit dem Öl in die Hand, welches schon griffbereit im Nachtkasten liegt.

Sich wieder zwischen den Beinen des anderen beugend, öffnet der Gott das Fläschchen und befeuchtet damit seine Finger.

Seine Zunge leckt schon wieder über die Erregung Dracos und die ersten Tropfen verlassen sie. Langsam lässt Avicus ihn wieder in seinen Mund gleiten, saugt und reibt daran.

Dieses Mal gelingt es Draco, in seinen Mund zu stoßen, wird aber sofort wieder nach unten gedrückt.

„Bitte!... mach was...!", bettelt der andere und keucht mit lustgetränkter Stimme auf.

Diese nutzt Avicus und versenkt einen Finger in seinem Geliebten.

Draco, der das im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt hat, reißt die Augen auf, als er etwas in sich spürt.

Es bereitet zwar keine Schmerzen, aber es ist ungewohnt. Und dann bewegt Avicus den

Finger und trifft den magischen Punkt in dem Blonden, dass dieser Sterne sieht.

„Harry!...mehr!", schreit der Jüngere und drängt sich nun dem Finger entgegen, aus dem Zwei und dann Drei werden.

Avicus intensiviert nun das Saugen und treibt Draco gleichzeitig auch mit den Fingern über die Klippe.

Mit einem erlösenden Schrei entlädt er sich und der junge Gott schluckt zufrieden.

Dann küsst er sich nach oben und versiegelt die weichen, geschwollenen Lippen mit den seinen.

„Mein Liebling..", flüstert der Untere und seufzt in den Kuss.

Avicus selbst, liegt zwischen den Schenkeln des andern und bewegt sein Becken gegen das des Freundes.

Dies sorgt dafür, dass Dracos Bereitschaft zurückkehrt und er schon fast automatisch die Beine anzieht und weit spreizt.

Flehend schaut er in die Augen des Gottes, die verschleiert sind, genauso, wie seine eigenen.

Lächelnd küssen sie sich noch einmal, dann hebt Avicus die Hüfte des Blonden etwas an und führt sein eigenes Glied zum Eingang des Jüngeren.

„Mach schon..", haucht der mit heiserer Stimme und drängt sich entgegen.

Mit sanftem Druck senkt er sich in die heiße Enge und muss dabei stöhnen. Draco ist enger, als alles, was er bisher kennt!

Der Blonde hat den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und stöhnt ebenfalls unter dieser Größe, die ihn ausfüllt.

Er würde sein erstes Mal sicher niemals vergessen.

Langsam beginnt der Schwarzhaarige sich zu bewegen, zieht sich zurück und stößt wieder vor. Mit jedem Stoß versenkt er sich tiefer und mit einer kleinen Winkeländerung, sorgt er dafür, dass Draco Sterne sieht.

Immer schneller bewegen sie sich gegeneinander, fordern sich bis aufs Letzte. Ihr Stöhnen artet schon zu Schreien aus. Avicus spürt, dass er sich nicht mehr lange zurück halten kann, da diese heiße Enge ihn um den Verstand bringt, so umschließt er Dracos Glied und beginnt damit, es im Rhythmus der Stöße zu massieren.

Der Blonde hat seine Beine um den anderen geschlossen, zieht ihn noch tiefer in sich.

Die Hand reizt ihn zusätzlich und so kommt er ein paar Minuten darauf mit einem Schrei und dem Namen seinen Ehemannes, auf den Lippen. Sein Inneres zieht sich zusammen, kerkert Avicus ein und nach zwei weiteren Stößen, ergießt er sich in dem Blonden.

Erschöpft gleitet er aus Draco und fällt neben ihm in die Kissen.

Augenblicklich kuschelt sich dieser an und murmelt ein paar leise Worte:

„Das war wunderschön, Liebling."

DREI JAHRE SPÄTER:

Ein junger Mann, gehüllt in einen langen, goldenen Mantel, sitzt auf der Bank, die am Rande eines Waldes steht.

Sanft rauscht der Wind in den Blättern, taucht die Umgebung in seine sommerliche Musik.

Lächelnd beobachtet der Schwarzhaarige, wie ein blonder Junge auf ihn zu kommt.

„Schatz!", ruft er schon.

Noch einmal beschleunigt er seine Schritte und kommt dann vor ihm zum Stehen, nach Atem ringend.

„Du solltest nicht so schnell rennen, du weißt doch, dass es nicht gut für dich ist."

Es klingt tadelnd, aber nicht böse.

Der Blonde lässt sich links von seinem Geliebten nieder und lehnt sich an diesen.

„Hm, ich freu mich schon...", murmelt der Kleinere.

Sanft nimmt der Schwarzhaarige den anderen in den Arm, lehnt sich nach hinten.

„Ich mich auch, glaub mir."

Zärtlich küssen sich die beiden, wobei der Größere seine rechte Hand auf den Bauch des Blonden legt.

„Aber du musst besser aufpassen! Ich will nicht, das dir, oder dem Baby, etwas passiert."

„Versprochen!"

Eine Weile bleiben Draco und Avicus noch sitzen, dann machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Zwei Monate später vernimmt man Babygeschrei. Ein gesundes Mädchen, mit Namen Artemis, dass die Augen Dracos und die Haare Avicus´ hat.

Das Mädchen wird zu einer hübschen jungen Dame heranwachsen. Doch bis es so weit ist, werden dem Gott und seinem Gemahl, noch einige Jahre bevorstehen,

in denen selbst der Tod eine Freudenträne nicht unterdrücken kann...

Ende!

* * *

So, das war's! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die bis hier her durchgehalten haben und mir so liebe Kommis hinterließen!

Auch ein großes Danke an meine Betaleserinnen! 

Bye, Psycho-Puma


End file.
